A Dragons Heart
by Zane Takeshi
Summary: Could Natsu really be in love? Follow her as she begins to discover what it's like to be in love. Lucy and Erza try to help her as well. Will she get a Knight in Shining Armor, or a Loser in Tin Foil? The feelings confuse her, and she tries to figure out how to deal with them, while also dealing with multiple guys chasing her! Fem! Natsu (Rated M for Language & Mentions of Torture)
1. And So It Begins

**Hey all, this is a request by a good friend of mine.**

 **I hope I do this good. I'm not sure it's going to be any good personally.**

 _ **This is going to have at the very least one character whose gender has been switched to the opposite one. Male to female, or female to male. This is the first of multiple warnings.**_

* * *

 **I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail or it's characters or plot. I do not own any music mentioned, or lyrics used within this work of fanfiction**

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender Bender**, romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

Natsu Dragneel wasn't the girliest girl on Fiore, so when it came time for a guild party her best friends Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet took it upon themselves to get the girl to dress up.

So here we are now, one very annoyed, very much sopping wet pink haired girl sitting on the floor of her friends apartment while the blonde brushed her wavy pink hair. "Come on you guys, can't I just go in what I normally wear?" Natsu asked, her voice had a bit of a whine to it.

"No! This is a party, you need to dress up, and get out there!" the blonde said. "But Luce!" Natsu whined again. "No buts! You're dressing up tonight young lady!" the red-headed one said. Natsu flinched. "Okay Erza..." she sighed.

Lucy kept taking the brush and running it through the silky soft hair of Natsu. As tomboyish as the girl was, her hair was immaculate. Long and wavy, not to mention shiny.

"I have the perfect outfit for you Natsu." Erza said suddenly, her eyes flashing with what Natsu would say was 'her doom.' "O-Oh? What...is it?" Natsu asked.

"This!" Erza said as she held up a skirt and a halter top. "N-no!" Natsu whined softly. "Oh come on, you'll look totally adorable in it Natsu!" Lucy said, trying to talk some sense into the girl.

The outfit wasn't really bad looking as Nastu took the time to look closer, she hated anything girly, but the skirt wasn't too bad, it was black and layered, Natsu had seen the type before, it was labeled as a 'Gothic Short Layered Handkerchief Skirt' it wasn't too shabby. The color was mostly black, with some darker shades of grey and some deep blue in it.

The top itself was also not too bad, not that Natsu would admit that in a million years, but she'd relent and wear the outfit, if for no reason other then to stay alive. Eighteen years old was awful young to die after all.

The top was simple, just black with gold trim on it, sort of like the single sleeved jacket Natsu constantly wore, only in a short upper belly cut shirt style.

Once her hair was done, she slipped the shirt over her head and pulled the black flame stockings, then the skirt and the combat boots, because she had won that particular argument.

She put on her wristband, then topped her outfit off with her scarf, because there was no way in hell she was going anywhere without it.

* * *

Lucy and Erza got themselves ready as well, once Nasu was done, then they tackled the biggest part of the dressing up...the make-up.

"OH HELL NO!" Natsu could be heard yelling. "JUST PUT SOME ON IT WON'T KILL YOU!" Erza is heard yelling back. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR WAR PAINT!" Natsu screamed again, the people at the street could only stare as the shadows of two girls moved towards a third and pounced.

The resounding crash, a cheer and then the fact that a pink haired girl landed a few feet from the side of the river made the people stop and stare. "Hah! I win!" Natsu yelled up at the other two before she bolted towards the guild. If she got there, they couldn't kill her, and they couldn't put make-up on her face!

Natsu kept running towards the guild, before she ran smack into someones back which sent her onto her ass on the ground. "Oww..." she groaned, before moving to stand up.

The body she ran into turned around and looked at the girl sprawled out on the ground, the person was a male and got a full view of the pink haired girls panties.

"Oh! Natsu-chan, are you alright?" the person asked. It was Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. "S-Sting! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, taking the hand the man had offered to help her up. She gave him a bright smile as she dusted her clothes off.

"I came to join the party, Rogue is here too." Sting said. He was standing outside the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Ooh! I forgot Master invited you guys too! It's good to see you, but I gotta get inside!" Natsu said, pulling her brightest smile on the blonde haired male.

"See you inside then! You owe me a dance!" Sting called out, but Natsu was already inside the hall and probably hadn't heard him.

Natsu looked stunning when she walked into the guild hall, the chatter stopped, and everyone looked at her. "U-Um..is something on my face?" she asked, bringing her hands up to her face.

"Nothing is, but you look amazing Na-chan!" Mira said from behind the bar. "You're going to have a bunch of guys chasing after your skirt tonight I can see it now!" she giggled, causing Natsu to sweatdrop.

Natsu laughed like her normal self and moved to a table. "It's just me guys, go back to the party!" she yelled out as she plopped down and sat like she normally did.

A few other guilds had members inside the hall as well. Lyon was there from Lamia Scale, of course Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth as well as Hibiki, Ren and a couple others from Blue Pegasus. Any friends Natsu and the others had ever made were there.

Of course this wasn't a normal party. This was to celebrate Natsu and Gray's advancement to S-Class mages!

One of the people of the night was there, but Gray had yet to make his appearance.

* * *

Lyon spotted the pink haired girl and his eyes widened, he had no idea she hid that kind of body beneath her baggy clothes!

The shirt was cut low enough that it showed her tanned stomach with her small abs, her chest was a lot bigger then her tubetop/bandage and vest mix seemed to show and her legs were toned.

Rogue walked over and sat next to Natsu. "Hello Natsu." he said, smiling. "Hello Rogue, how are you tonight?" she asked. "I'm doing good, you look really pretty." he said, his cheeks turning a soft pink. "You think so? It's not too much?" she asked. "No. It looks good." he said. Natsu smiled.

After a few more minutes Gray showed up. He was wearing black jeans, and a dark blue button up shirt that had the top three buttons undone. As soon as Gray entered the hall his eyes fell on Natsu who was talking to Rogue.

He made his way over to the two and smirked. "Hey flame-breath." Gray said, the smirk still on his face. He'd not seen the outfit the pink haired dragon slayer was wearing just yet, but she seemed to be into her conversation with Rogue to notice.

"Oi PINKY!" Gray yelled suddenly, slamming his hands onto the table to get her attention.

"What the fuck ice block!?" Natsu hissed, her bright green eyes narrowing as she glared at her rival/best guy friend.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes idiot." Gray said, the smirk not leaving his face.

Natsu growled at him. "I'm not an idiot you stripping pervert!" she hissed out, her eyes narrowed. "Wanna go?" Gray taunted her, knowing full well she'd fight with him.

"Bring it popcicle!" Natsu grinned as she stood up. After she jumped over the table is when Gray took note of her outfit. She looked for lack of better description, hot.

Grays eyes widened as he openly gawked at her. "What're you staring at ice pop?!" Natsu hissed, throwing a punch at Gray who dodged it with ease.

"Nothing much." Gray retorted before he threw one back, the two of them never really hurt one another, they just enjoyed to spar really.

Natsu threw another punch, and Gray caught it. "You know you probably shouldn't fight in that skirt." he said, smirking wider.

"Shut up!" Natsu said, before knocking the ice mage back a few feet before she jumped up and went to bring her foot down on him, only to give him a full view of her panties. She really should have thought of that before she did that move.

Gray managed to dodge the foot to his face, only to take a fist to the side. "Shit!" He cursed, he moved to tackle the pinked haired girl, only to have her topple on top of him as she tripped. "Kya!" She squealed as she landed on top of the ice mage, sending them both toppling to the floor.

Her breasts were on his face, and she was turning a dark pink as people stared at them. His hands were on her waist as she sat up. She was sitting on his groin, one knee on either side of him.

"You okay Natsu?" Gray asked the girl, whose face was trying to become the color of her hair. She nodded numbly as Lisanna came over and helped her off of the ice mage.

"Come on Natsu, let's get you some water." Lisanna said, before sending a knowing smirk at the still sprawled ice mage. She winked at him and led the seemingly shocked fire mage to the bar.

* * *

Erza and Lucy arrived after Gray had picked himself up off the floor. His mind was going a mile an hour, he was thinking about how soft Natsus skin was, and how nice the fire mage had smelt. He smacked his own forehead against the table he sat at.

"You alright Gray?" Lucy asked as she joined him at the table. "I'm fine Lucy." he said dismissively. Erza frowned. "Gray, what's wrong?" Erza asked in her no nonsense voice. "Nothing." Gray responded, a little to quickly. He also tried to sneak a look at Natsu who was chatting happily with Lisanna and Mirajane at the bar.

Erza and Lucy looked in the direction he was looking and smirked at one another.

Sting walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall with a few other Sabertooth members, the late guests had arrived.

Master Makarov took up a stand on the bartop. "Alright everyone! We're here to celebrate the advancement of Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel to S-Class! They passed their exams this year! Time to get the party going!" He said, then there was music and alcohol everywhere.

Sting walked over to Natsu and Gray watched him. He growled when Sting slung an arm around Natsus shoulders like they were a couple. Lucy giggled. "Are you jealous Gray?" she teased him. "Fuck no! Why would I be jealous of fire brain!?" he hissed out.

"I wasn't talking about Natsu." Lucy said with another giggle, which caused the ice mage to groan. He put his head on his arms and tried to hide his embarrassment. "Ooh, someones jealous!" Lucy teased. "I am NOT fucking JEALOUS!" Gray all but yelled, which caused the guild to go quiet and mostly everyone to stare at the ice mage.

Natsu stared at Gray, her mouth hanging open at his exclamation. Sting smirked as he wrapped his other arm around Natsu who hadn't said anything in complaint about it, of course she had no idea what he was trying to do to her, she was pretty oblivious to the whole "courting"/"dating"/"romance" thing as it was.

* * *

"Hey Natsu-chan, want to dance?" Sting asked.

Natsu blinked. "Um, I don't really know how to dance." she admitted, sheepishly.

"It's easy, come on!" Sting said as he dragged the pink haired girl to the dance floor. "It's simple, you just do this." he said, as he placed her hands on himself, and his on her. It wasn't a slow song, but he made do with it.

Eventually a slow song did come on, and Natsu had only stepped on his feet a few times. the slow song was coming to an end as Sting was trying to make a move and kiss the pink haired girl. She seemed preoccupied, though he didn't seem to notice. As he was leaning down to kiss her, she managed to walk away from him, which led to him falling face first on the ground.

"Are you okay ice block?" Natsu asked, as she walked over to him. "I'm fine Na-moron, go back to your date." he spat. "Date? What date?" she asked, clearly confused. "Your date with Eucliffe." Gray said, he seemed angry, and Natsu was worried.

"I-I'm not d-dating Sting Gray!" Natsu said, her face suddenly as red as Erzas hair. "That's not what it looked like to me." Gray said, as he stood up to his full height over the pink haired girl. Natsu reached out for Gray, but the ice mage simply shrugged her off and walked away.

For some reason Natsu felt hurt as he did so, she didn't know what she'd done wrong, but she wanted to fix it.

* * *

The rest of the party was relatively uneventful. Cana had a drinking contest with a few of the guys, of course she won. Which led to a few unconscious males on the floor and table tops.

Natsu had simply sat down after Gray had walked away, her mind was confused and she was worried. What had happened to cause her friend to react like that.

They were friends right? She frowned.

"That isn't a look a pretty lady should have." someone said from her right. "O-Oh Hibiki, hi." Natsu said. "What seemed to be troubling you, beautiful?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm confused, and my stomach is doing weird things...plus my heart sort of hurts." She admitted to him. "Ah, you are in love." Hibiki said, causing Natsu to blanch.

"N-NO! You're wrong!" Natsu exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to stare at her, including Gray who was up on the second floor staring down at her. "I-I can't-!" she said before taking off running. She left the guild hall in such a hurry that the doors hadn't even closed before she was gone.

"HIBIKI WHAT DID YOU DO TO NATSU!?" Erza yelled at the male as she held him up by his shirt collar. "I merely pointed out that she was in love." Hibiki said plainly.

"L-love, Natsu is in LOVE!?" Erza yelled into his face. "That's what I said to her yes, and I've never been wrong about that before." Hibiki responded calmly. Erza set him down.

"I wonder who she loves." Erza said. She began to think of all the males she'd ever seen Natsu interact with.

Erza grabbed Lucy's arm and walked into a side room with her.

"Lucy, we need to figure out who Natsu is in love with!" Erza said the excitement clear in her voice.

"Well, let's think of all the guys she's ever been in contact with." Lucy said.

So the two sat down and wrote up a list.

"Alright, so we have these as possibilities." Erza said as she glanced at the list.

"Sting is a fellow Dragon Slayer, and they danced for awhile tonight." Lucy said.

"Rogue is also a Dragon Slayer, they were chatting when some people arrived. Or so I heard." Erza said.

"Gajeel is another Dragon Slayer, and those two beat the shit out of one another during that whole thing with Phantom." Lucy pointed out.

"Gray is a possibility, even if it does seem far fetched, they've been friends since they were kids." Erza said, and Lucy nodded.

"There's also Lyon, I saw him staring at Natsu earlier, while he was with Juvia." Lucy added.

"Then there's Laxus, but I'm not sure if he's a real candidate or not." Erza said.

"Hmm, who have we missed?" Lucy asked, tapping the light pen to her chin.

"Loke!" Lucy and Erza both said. "He always flirts with Natsu!" Lucy said with a laugh.

"Hibiki was the one who discovered our little Dragon Slayer was in love, should we add him to the list as well?" Erza asked.

"Nah, he's got that one girl already." Lucy said. "Oh right.

"Bixlow and Freed are out, mainly because Natsu doesn't really interact with them like ever." Lucy said.

"Max has his broom..." Erza shuddered, which caused Lucy to giggle.

"I wonder who has Natsus heart captured." Lucy said, as she looked at the list.

"Well, we could always start by talking to her. Maybe ask her questions about the guys?" Erza said.

"Might be a good idea, but do you think she'll talk to us about it?" Lucy asked.

Erza shrugged. "I could always beat it out of her." she said, smirking as she put her fist into her hand. "Um, I think that would be too extreme." Lucy said.

* * *

Lucy and Erza headed out of the room and back to the party. They didn't chase Natsu down, mainly because they figured she'd probably gotten super embarrassed and ran into hiding.

They'd seek her out the following day, probably sometime in the afternoon. She tended to go fishing early in the morning, and no one but Happy her cat knew where she fished at.

Eventually the party goers all went home, aside from the ones that were unconscious on the floor and tables.

Gray had left shortly after Natsu had, but no one really noticed. His mind was on the pinkette. Who was Natsu in love with, and why was his heart hurting when he thought about it?

He wasn't in love with her, was he? He asked himself, but shook his head and scoffed. Even if he was, there's no way in hell the flame brain loved _him._ She was fire and he was ice. They were polar opposites. _'Opposites Attract Gray.'_ A little voice in his head said. He shook it off and went home.

* * *

Natsu had arrived back at her place and instantly took off the girly clothes, only to slip into her pajamas. She just wanted to curl up under her blankets and vanish so she'd never have to worry about facing anyone again.

She figured if she laid low for a few weeks the whole 'being in love' thing would simply blow over and everyone would forget it. She'd go to the guild really early and grab a job to get out of town for awhile. See if she couldn't get her mind straight.

She couldn't risk letting her emotions get the better of her, and cause her to screw up.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as she drifted off to sleep. Her mind filled with various images of her and some guy whose face she couldn't see, and voice she knew but couldn't identify.

The next morning, bright and early Natsu made her way to the guild hall. She was in her normal clothes which were made up of a small top covering her breasts, an open vest over that shirt, an open waistcoat with one arm, a black belt, black pants and combat boots, plus her scarf.

She walked over to the job board and grabbed a decent paying one that was a bit of a ways from Magnolia.

"Hey Mira, I'm taking this request." she said, placing the paper down on the bar top. "Alright Natsu, who all is going with you?" Mira asked. "Just Happy." Natsu said, Mira frowned, but Natsu was an S-Class now, so she had to trust her judgement.

"Be careful Natsu." Mira said after she stamped the request. Natsu then rolled it up and stuffed it between her breasts. She popped a pill from a bottle in her pocket into her mouth, chewed it up and swallowed it.

"See you in a while Mira! Take care of everyone for me!" Natsu said as she waved and walked out. She had her pack on her back, complete with her rolled up blanket.

"Come on Happy! We've got a train to catch!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy cheered as the two made their way to Magnolia station.

The two boarded the train an waited for it to leave Magnolia. They were going to be on it for a few hours, so Natsu was glad she'd found out about motion sickness medicine*, which actually seemed to work pretty well for her.

* * *

Lucy and Erza made their way to Natsu's place, they arrived and knocked on the door. "Natsu! Happy!" Lucy called out, Erza knocked more. "Open up!" Erza demanded.

"Try the door knob?" Lucy said. Erza shrugged and opened the door, it wasn't locked. They walked inside.

They expected the house to be a mess, but it was spotless. Immaculate even.

"Ooh! We can snoop if she's not home!" Lucy giggled. "Maybe she has a diary or something somewhere, that we can use to find out who she likes!" she finished. Erza shook her head. "We may as well look around, but be mindful that she could come home any moment now and catch us." she said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Be careful!" Lucy said before she began looking around.

"Huh, interesting book." Erza said as she held up a romance novel. "Never pegged Natsu as the type to read trashy romance novels." she finished with a laugh.

The two were inside the house for hours, and they never found a damn thing saying anything about who Natsu liked, that is until they came across a picture of Natsu and Gray when they were a few years younger.

Gray had his arm around the pink haired girls waist, and Natsu was clearly blushing in the picture. They were at what looked to be a carnival of some kind. The two of them had treats, Gray had ice cream and Natsu had some green cotton candy.

They were clearly having fun. "Aww! Look at how cute they look!" Lucy squealed as she spotted the picture.

"Do you think it's Gray?" Erza asked.

"Do you think what's me?" Gray asked as he leaned against the door way to Natsu's house.

"Uh erm..nothing, nothing at all Gray ahah!" Lucy said quickly.

Erza looked at Lucy, then at Gray and shook her head.

"Why are you two here anyway? Natsu is on some job she took early this morning, probably won't be back for a week." Gray said, pushing himself off the doorway.

"We were looking to see if we could find out who Natsu likes." Erza said, shrugging. "There's not anything here really, the only thing we even found was a picture of the two of you at some sort of carnival." she finished.

"The carnival from a couple years ago? She told me she lost that picture." Gray said, shaking his head. "She said she looked stupid and I looked like a pervert." he rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Natsus two best female friends.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Natsu and Happy arrived back home after mission complete! They had done a good job, and Natsu hadn't over did it, she didn't destroy anything, and she even got a nice sized reward for doing the job within the time limit.

"That was a lot easier then I thought it would be." Natsu laughed, her pack on her back and Happy flying around her head. "Aye!" Happy said.

Neither of them had really had a chance to bathe properly in the past two weeks, though they did soak in the hot springs near where they camped, as Natsu refused to pay jewel for a hotel to stay at, it would have costed even more then it had when Natsu bought her house before.

"First stop! Home for a nice hot shower!" Natsu said, and with that Happy and her made their way home.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 ***There's actually a medication out there that works, I should know! I suffer from motion sickness when inside a vehicle for an extended period of time, it actually sucks!**

 **There is a Poll in my profile for voting to see who you would like Fem! Natsu to wind up with!**


	2. Meddling and Interviews

**Hello everyone! Wow, over ten people have voted in my poll so far!**

 **Five of the boys have votes so far, one of them has five! One has two and the other three have one each so far!**

 **I hope you're all looking forward to this chapter.**

* * *

I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail! I make no money off of this fanfiction!

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender Bender**, romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _Natsu and Happy arrived back home after mission complete! They had done a good job, and Natsu hadn't over did it, she didn't destroy anything, and she even got a nice sized reward for doing the job within the time limit._

 _"That was a lot easier then I thought it would be." Natsu laughed, her pack on her back and Happy flying around her head. "Aye!" Happy said._

 _Neither of them had really had a chance to bathe properly in the past two weeks, though they did soak in the hot springs near where they camped, as Natsu refused to pay jewel for a hotel to stay at, it would have costed even more then it had when Natsu bought her house before._

 _"First stop! Home for a nice hot shower!" Natsu said, and with that Happy and her made their way hom_ e.

* * *

Happy flew behind Natsu as the duo made their way home.

"So, why did we have to go on such a long mission Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu bit her lip, she normally told Happy everything, they'd been friends since she was a kid, she hatched Happy after all!

"Uh...er...it's...because..." Natsu began, fidgiting a bit, clearly uncomfortable. "Let's go into the house first...I don't want to talk about it out here." she finished. "Aye!" Happy said.

They made their way into the house and Natsu collapsed onto her couch with a soft groan. "Hibiki talked to me at the party the night before we went on our job." Natsu began. Happy settled on the arm of the couch. "And?" he said.

"He said I have the symptoms of being in love." Natsu said, her voice soft. "The problem is, I don't know if I am, and...if I am who I'm in love with!" she tugged at her long pink hair with a groan.

"So...you were told you were in love, and you don't know if you are, or who it is if you are?" Happy said, a bit confused.

"Basically." Natsu said. "Well...who are the ones you could possibly be in love with?" Happy asked, Natsu was surprised he wasn't teasing her.

"I'm not sure. I mean...there's Gray obviously, we've known one another forever." Natsu said. "You danced with Sting at the party." he said. Natsu nodded. "I talked to Rogue too." she smiled. "You've fought both Laxus and Gajeel, though I don't know if that would really count...there's also Lyon, but he's got Juvia right?" Happy said. "Yeah, then there's Loke...he hits on me all the time." Natsu laughed.

"So there are seven guys you might possibly have feelings for." Happy said, which made Natsu nod.

"Alright, time to shower!" Natsu said as she hopped up off the couch and proceeded to strip her clothing off. Happy laughed and remained on the arm of the couch.

* * *

Lucy and Erza were sitting inside Lucy's apartment planning about how to get Natsu to admit who she liked!

"I think we should interview each of her potential mates." Erza said, to which Lucy nodded. "Yes I agree! Let's come up with some questions to ask them all!" she laughed.

Somewhere in Magnolia Gray suddenly felt impending doom.

Somewhere in Crocus Gajeel suddenly felt as if something bad was going to happen.

Somewhere in Hargeon Laxus suddenly felt a bit anxious.

Somewhere within the Sabertooth Guild Hall Sting and Rogue suddenly felt uneasy.

Somewhere in Onibus Loke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Within the Lamia Scale Guild Hall in Margaret Town Lyon felt unease settle in his gut.

* * *

Natsu hummed to herself as she showered. She shut the water off after rinsing the soap off her skin and hair before jumping out of the shower. She used her flames to dry herself off, before wrapping a towel around herself as she walked to her bedroom to get dressed.

Gray was walking around Magnolia minding his own business when he was suddenly tackled. "Erza!" He exclaimed as soon as the scarlet haired woman placed him down on a chair inside Lucy's apartment.

"Welcome back Erza, oh! You brought Gray!" Lucy said, her face suddenly seeming very creepy as she grinned, which caused Gray to look at her funny.

"Why was I brought here?" he asked. "The answer is simple. We're going to ask you some questions on about why you think you'd be a good match for Natsu." Erza said, as if the answer was common knowledge.

"Oh, okay. Wait, what?" Gray exclaimed. "What makes you two think I want to date flame breath?!" he asked.

"We have a list of guys, and we're going to interview them all. You're one of them. Suck it up buttercup." Lucy said.

 _'Lucy can be just as scary as Erza!'_ Gray thought to himself.

"Alright, here we go. Question number one:

'If you were to take Natsu on a date, where would you take her?'" Lucy asked.

Gray blinked, he didn't think they were serious, but the looks on their faces said otherwise.

"I'd take her to Mitsukai's Buffet, that way she could eat to her hearts content, plus the atmosphere there is nice." Gray said. He'd actually planned on asking Natsu to join him there one day, but he always chickened out.

"Alright, question number two:

'If you could do anything with Natsu, what would it be?'" Erza asked.

"Uh..." Gray scratched the back of his head. "If I could do anything with her...I'd want to simply spend a day with her with no fights or brawls." he said honestly.

Lucy and Erza smirked at one another.

"Alright, time for question three.

'What kind of gift would you buy Natsu for your one month anniversary?'" Lucy asked.

"I would buy her a bracelet." Gray said. "A charm bracelet made out of unmeltable metal." he finished.

"Now for question four:

'You've been dating for a few months, and all you've done is kiss and cuddle. What would you do to take your relationship to the next level?'" Erza asked.

Gray blinked. "I wouldn't do anything to make it go there. I'd want it to move naturally." he said, when he saw the glares he flinched a bit and spoke up again. "Other then that, I'd set up a nice romantic evening for the two of us that would hopefully lead there." he finished.

"Final question:

'After a night of unbridled passion Natsu falls pregnant, what would you do?'" Erza asked.

"I'd ask her to move in with me, take jobs to get extra money to help take care of her and the child, eventually work up the nerve to ask her to marry me and continue to care for her even after the child was born. If I helped her create the child then I'm going to be a man about the situation and do what I can." he said.

"Alright, you can go now, I heard Natsu is back in town." Lucy giggled as she shoved Gray out of her apartment.

Gray shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Women..." he muttered before beginning to walk, his feet eventually led him to Natsu and Happy's place.

Natsu's laughter could be heard from outside. Gray smiled to himself and knocked on the door.

"Oh Gray!" Happy exclaimed as he opened the door. "Natsu is getting dressed, give her a few minutes." he finished. "Alright." Gray said, making a move to wait outside, only to have Happy pull him inside. "Sit here, I'll go get her!" Happy said.

Gray blinked and shook his head, first two crazy women and now a crazy cat. What was happening in Fiore?

"Natsu! Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he flew into the girls room. "Gray is here, he's in the living room!" he finished.

Natsu blinked. "Ehh...Whaaaat?" she squealed, her door was basically open and she was mostly naked!

"It's okay, he's just on the couch." Happy assured her. Natsu nodded. "Alright, I'll be dressed in a few minutes then. Let him know I guess." she said. "Aye!" Happy said before he flew off.

"She's just going to finish getting dressed before coming down." Happy said as he arrived back in the living room. "Okay." Gray said, he seemed a bit nervous as he sat there waiting for her. "Say, did something happen Gray, you're acting weird. Well, weirder than normal." Happy said.

"Erza and Lucy asked me a bunch of weird questions about Natsu today." Gray said, as he leaned back on the couch a bit. "Weird like?" Happy asked. "They asked me things like where we'd go for our first date, what I'd get her for a month anniversary gift, if I got her pregnant what I'd do..." Gray said. Happy simply nodded. "They're just being girls." Happy said.

Gray chuckled. Natsu walked into the living room, she had on a loose blouse and some shorts. "What do I owe the pleasure Ice block?" she asked, her arms crossed over her ample chest as she healed against the wall, her hair in a messy ponytail.

"I can't just come to hang out with you Natsu?" Gray asked, mock hurt in his voice. "Lucy and Erza are being weird Natsu." Happy said. "That's not really news Happy, they've always been weird." Natsu said, which caused Happy to laugh.

"Say Natsu, why don't we have Gray come with us fishing tomorrow?!" Happy said. Natsu shrugged. "I doubt ice block will want to go, but go ahead and invite him." she said before stretching a bit and walking into her kitchen to get something to eat.

Happy turned to look at Gray. "You're one of them you know." Happy said, causing Gray to give him a funny look. "You know one of the guys Natsu might be in love with." Happy elaborated. _'How is it a cat knows about this..'_ Gray thought to himself.

"You really should go fishing with us sometime though, I bet Natsu would love it!" Happy said. "Oi! Happy, don't go putting any weird thoughts into ice blocks head!" Natsu called out from the kitchen. Happy laughed a bit at Gray's expression, the ice make user had forgotten Natsu had insane hearing.

* * *

Erza grinned as she spotted Loke arriving by train. "Lucy get ready for prospect number two!" She called out before grabbing the ginger male. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" a couple girls yelled at the red head as she manhandled Loke.

"None of your business. Run along now." Lucy said as she glared. The girls scattered as Lucy and Erza took Loke back to Lucy's place to question him.

"What the fuck?" Loke spat out after he was deposited in the same chair Gray had been in an hour before. "Why did you two just abduct me?" he asked, fixing his glasses. "Well..not that I'm going to complain much, two beautiful girls captured me after all." he smirked.

"Are you sure we should ask this womanzier these questions Erza?" Lucy asked, turning to her partner in crime. "Yes, if he's the one she's in love with we have to know he's going to be good for her." Erza said.

"Someone's in love with me? I wonder who the lucky lady is." Loke smirked. "We never said she was, we merely stated that she might be. Don't get full of yourself pervert." Lucy said.

"Alright, let's begin the questions!" Lucy said, nodding to Erza.

"If you were going to take Natsu out on a date, where would you take her?" Erza asked.

Loke blinked behind his glasses. "Wait, so Natsu is the one in love? Possibly with me? I knew my charm would win eventually!" he grinned.

"Answer the question Loke." Lucy said, glaring at him.

"I'd take her to that one bar-be-queue place in town, the one with the sticky ribs and the thick steaks. She'd love it." He said, shrugging a bit.

"If you could do anything with Natsu, what would you do?" Lucy asked.

"Anything huh?" Loke smirked, earning himself a whack on the back of the head. "Stop being pervert!" Lucy yelled.

"Alright, alright, calm your tits woman." Loke said. "I'd take her to a fireworks festival and let her get close enough to eat the flames as they went off." he said.

"What kind of gift would you buy for Natsu for your one month anniversary?" Erza asked.

"I'd buy her a star." he said.

"You've been dating for a few months, but all you've done is kiss and cuddle. What would you do to move your relationship to the next level?" Lucy asked.

"I'd make sure she was comfortable with me before I tried anything, I value my jewels thank you." he started. "But in all seriousness I'd make the night something magical to remember. The night would start off with a candle lit dinner, followed by a decadent dessert both coupled with wines that complimented them, then the bedroom would be full of rose petals and candles to set the mood." he finished.

"After a night of unbridled passion Natsu falls pregnant, what would you do?" Erza asked.

Loke scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I'd take care of her of course, and I wouldn't let the child grow up without knowing it's father, but I'm not sure how exactly I'd deal with the situation at the very start." he admitted honestly.

"Alright, that's all we had to ask you. If you find Gajeel, Lyon, Sting, Rogue or Laxus tell them Erza would like to speak to them, and that I'll be here at Lucy's." Erza said as she threw Loke out of Lucy's house.

"Two down, five to go." Lucy said as she held her hand up with a grin. Erza grinned back and slapped her hand into Lucy's.

* * *

About half an hour later there's a knock on Lucy's door. Erza answers it.

"Oh, hello Gajeel. I take it Loke told you I wished to speak to you?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, what's this shit about anyway?" Gajeel asked, his voice gruff as he grunted a bit.

"Come in and sit down, we've just got some questions for you is all." Lucy said, causing Gajeel to quirk his eyebrow.

"Alright, but this shit better be fucking worth it." he said. Lucy simply laughed as Erza glared at the iron dragon slayer.

"What do the questions even pertain to?" He asked. "They're to see if you'd be good enough should you be the one Natsu is in love with." Lucy said.

Gajeel blinked a few times, before grinning. "It's about Pinky eh? I'll bite." he said.

"If you were going to take Natsu out on a date, where would you take her?" Lucy asked.

"I'd take her to a movie or a wrestling match or something. I know she's ain't fucking girly and all that shit." he said.

"If you could do anything with Natsu, what would you do?" Erza asked.

"Anything huh? Well I'd want to take her on a nice vacation probably to a casino and hopefully win money with her."

"What kind of gift would you buy for Natsu for your one month anniversary?" Lucy asked.

"I'd make her a dragon I built out of my own magic."

"You've been dating for a few months, but all you've done is kiss and cuddle. What would you do to move your relationship to the next level?" Erza asked.

"If it took that long my dominant nature would just kick in and make me claim her before I went crazy. If it weren't for that I'd simply get her in the mood and take it."

"After a night of unbridled passion Natsu falls pregnant, what would you do?" Lucy asked.

"I'd take responsibility of course, dragons mate for life and all that shit you know? We'd make a hell of a pair though I think." he said.

Lucy giggled a bit. He was crude but honest at least.

"If you find Sting, Rogue, Lyon or Laxus let them know I'd like to speak to them, and that I'm here at Lucy's for a few more hours." Erza said as she walked Gajeel to the door. "Have a good rest of your day Gajeel." she said before shutting the door in the iron dragons face.

* * *

Laxus walked into Magnolia and began his stroll to the guild hall, only to be stopped by Loke.

"Yo, Erza said if I found you to go talk to her at Lucy's place. Something about it being urgent of whatever. Don't kill the messenger." Loke said before sauntering off.

Laxus lofted his eyebrow at the weird actions of the playboy, but he shrugged it off. "You guys go back to the guild, I'll speask to Erza."

Rogue, Sting and Lyon were all also in Magnolia at the time, Gajeel came across Rogue who told Sting they were both needed by Erza, and Loke came across Lyon. All three of them, plus Laxus went to Lucy's place.

* * *

Rogue was the first of the four to arrive, well he and Sting arrived at the same time, but Rogue was the one pulled inside.

"Is everything alright? I was told this was urgent and to make haste." Rogue said in his typical voice.

"Everything is going to be fine, we're just interviewing all the possible guys Natsu could be in love with. So are you willing to answer our questions?" Erza asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess?" Rogue said.

"If you were going to take Natsu out on a date, where would you take her?" Erza asked.

"I'd take her for a picnic, all home made food, and then a moonlit walk on the beach." He said, smiling as he thought of the date he wished to take the pinkette on.

"If you could do anything with Natsu, what would you do?" Erza asked.

"If I could do anything with her, I would do nothing at all, because I know forcing her to do things is not the way to get into her heart. She'd set you on fire before you got a chance to." he chuckled.

"What kind of gift would you buy for Natsu for your one month anniversary?" Lucy asked.

"I would buy her a pendant that matched my own and I'd infuse it with my magic, that way even when we were apart she'd still have a piece of me with her." he said, smiling fondly.

"You've been dating for a few months, but all you've done is kiss and cuddle. What would you do to move your relationship to the next level?" Lucy asked.

"I'd be willing to wait for her as long as it took. I'd want he to be as ready as I was for that step, it's always the biggest one in relationships, and for good reason to." he said, answering all the questions honestly.

"After a night of unbridled passion Natsu falls pregnant, what would you do?" Erza asked.

"I'd ask her to move to Sabertooth with me so I could help take care of her and the child. I wouldn't ask her to leave your guild, but simply move to my place so I could take care of her properly. As it would be my job to do so, and I wouldn't neglect her." he said.

"Alright, send Laxus in when you get out there. Thank you Rogue." Erza said as she gently pushed the shadow dragon slayer out of Lucy's place.

* * *

"They want you big guy." Rogue said, patting Laxus on his shoulder causing the older male to grunt and glare.

Laxus walked inside. "What do you need?" he asked, his voice the tone of 'fuck with me and die' like usual.

"We found out some news recently about our Natsu." Lucy said. "It turns out she's in love, and we're interviewing all the possible guys she might be in love with. Are you willing to answer the questions?" Erza asked him. "Yeah, sure why the fuck not." he said.

"Good!" Lucy said, smiling a bit as she handed him a cup of water. She'd set up a cup and pitcher on the table earlier.

"If you were going to take Natsu out on a date, where would you take her?" Lucy asked.

"I'd take her to a nice movie, then to dinner. Why in that order? Because if you watch a good movie before you eat, you have something to discuss over dinner. I'd also make sure the food was top quality, and that we had something to drink to go with it." he said.

"If you could do anything with Natsu, what would you do?" Erza asked.

"If I could do anything with her, I'd want to do some traveling with her. Take her to places that I know dragons had been so she could see all the various wonders of the world, and maybe be able to find her foster father." he answered.

"What kind of gift would you buy for Natsu for your one month anniversary?" Erza asked.

"I would buy her something she would actually use. Like a new travel pack, or maybe a travel healing kit. Something she'd need. Of course I'd get her something romantic too, but that would come after the practical gift." he said.

Erza laughed a bit, she had to agree that a practical gift for the sometimes accident prone Natsu would be a smart idea.

"You've been dating for a few months, but all you've done is kiss and cuddle. What would you do to move your relationship to the next level?" Lucy asked.

"I'd take her to my place and talk sweet nothings into her ear while I stroked her hair and nibbled on her neck to get her into the mood before claiming her." he said.

"After a night of unbridled passion Natsu falls pregnant, what would you do?" Lucy asked.

"If she got pregnant and it was for sure my child I would move her in with me and make sure she was well cared for." he said. "Nothing would befall her under my watch. I'd never leave her side, and of course I would marry her." he finished.

"Alright, thanks for answering and being such a good sport about it Laxus, you can send in either Lyon or Sting now." Lucy said.

Laxus grunted as he stood up and walked out. "Go on in there blondie." He said to Sting, before pushing the other male through the door.

* * *

"Dick!" Sting hissed at Laxus's back as the other male walked away.

"Take a seat Eucliffe." Erza said, causing him to gulp and quickly do so, so as to not get maimed, stabbed, slashed or otherwise injured.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"You're here to answer five questions regarding our Natsu." Lucy said. "Oh, okay, but why?" he asked.

"Natsu is in love, and we're asking these questions to all the guys she might be in love with. We're trying to find out which of them is the best choice for her based on the answers they give." Erza said, Sting frowned but nodded. "Alright. Well I'm ready." he said.

"If you were going to take Natsu out on a date, where would you take her?" Lucy asked.

"I'd take her to a festival, somewhere with a lot of different kinds of food and people that way she'd never get bored." he said, smiling a bit. "I'd love to take Natsu-chan out on a date." he sighed softly, causing Erza to laugh a bit.

"If you could do anything with Natsu, what would you do?" Lucy asked.

"I'd want to dance the night away with her like we did at the celebration of her reaching S-Rank, and I'd want to be able to kiss her lips, they look so soft. I've idolized her for so long..and I'm pretty sure I love her." he said, causing the two girls to smile a bit.

"What kind of gift would you buy for Natsu for your one month anniversary?" Erza asked.

"I would buy her an enchanted wristband that had some of my magic in it, that way if she ever needed it she could sense me and find comfort." he said. "Awww! That's so sweet!" Lucy squealed.

"You've been dating for a few months, but all you've done is kiss and cuddle. What would you do to move your relationship to the next level?"

"I'd of course make sure it wasn't too soon, I wouldn't want to rush Natsu-chan into sex. I care for her enough to give her however much space she needs before we'd go to that deep level of intimacy. Of course I'd love to with her..." he sighed, a semi-faraway look in his eyes.

"After a night of unbridled passion Natsu falls pregnant, what would you do?"

"I'd marry her, and move here to Magnolia to join her. I'd still lead Sabertooth, but she'd be my main priority. Her and the child she'd be having. I would want to be a complete family with her, marriage and more children when time allowed." he said.

"Thank you Sting, that's all the questions we had for you." Lucy said, leading him to the door and then grabbing Lyon.

"If you want I'm sure Natsu is at the guild, you can always go talk to her." she finished. Sting nodded and left.

* * *

Lyon looked at the two women in the house. "From what I've heard this is about Natsu." he said.

"Yes, we're talking to all the guys Natsu might possibly be in love with." Erza said as she sat Lyon on the chair.

"So you're telling me that I'm a possible candidate for her love?" Lyon asked.

"Yes. Are you willing to answer our questions?" Lucy asked. "I am yes." Lyon said, getting comfortable on the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you were going to take Natsu out on a date, where would you take her?" Erza asked.

"I'd take her to a place of her choosing. She'd probably pick a buffet or a pizza place, and I'd pay for whatever she wanted." He said.

"If you could do anything with Natsu, what would you do?"

"Just spending time with her would be enough for me, but being able to hold her would make my day, or night depending on the time it was I'm sure." he responded, causing the girls to squeal and smile.

"What kind of gift would you buy for Natsu for your one month anniversary?"

"I would get her a necklace, but nothing too flashy. Probably something with a crystal and dragon design to represent her nature. I've actually seen one that seems to fit her." he said.

"You've been dating for a few months, but all you've done is kiss and cuddle. What would you do to move your relationship to the next level?"

"I'd wait as long as it took for her. Though I don't think it would take much incentive to get her to want to go that far with me." he said. "She'd be putty in my hands eventually I'm sure." he finished, causing Lucy and Erza to shake their heads.

"After a night of unbridled passion Natsu falls pregnant, what would you do?"

"If that happened I would take responsibility. I would not run away, and I wouldn't toss her to the side. She would become my bride eventually, and our child would be raised with love." he said.

"Thank you for answering the questions, you can go back to doing whatever you were doing before you came here." Erza said. "Take care Lyon, try not to kill your possible love rivals." Lucy teased. "Yeah, we don't need six dead bodies on our hands." Erza said. Lyon shook his head and walked out.

"Well that was fun." Lucy said. "It seems that most of them have their heads on straight, so we've just got to wait and see who Natsu is in love with." Erza said.

"Hopefully we won't have to wait too long to see!" Lucy giggled.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **The poll is still open make sure you get your votes in!**

 **I'll keep it open until around the fourth chapter, maybe fifth!**

 **Natsu will probably go on at least one date with each guy who has a vote!**


	3. Love Rivals and Shopping

**Hello everyone! I hope your days are going well so far!**

 **I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter of 'A Dragons Heart'!**

 **Wow, fourteen votes so far! I hope everyone is getting the chance to vote for who they'd like to see in the pairing!**

* * *

As always, I do not and never will own Fairy Tail, I make absolutely no money off this work of fanfiction!

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender Bender**, romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** " _Well that was fun." Lucy said. "It seems that most of them have their heads on straight, so we've just got to wait and see who Natsu is in love with." Erza said._

 _"Hopefully we won't have to wait too long to see!" Lucy giggled_.

* * *

Natsu lay on her back on her bed as Happy stood on the floor nearby. "Happy, what do you think I should do now?" she asked, sitting up a bit to look at her cat. Happy smirked as he placed his hands on his hips like Erza and Lucy did when they spoke about girly things to Natsu. "You should get dressed and head to the guild of course!" he said.

Natsu groaned. "But I'm comfy!" she whined softly. "Well you could always just go in that, I doubt anyone would complain seeing as much skin as you have exposed on a daily basis anyway." Happy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Natsu groaned. "Fiiine! I'll get dressed and go to the guild. Maybe we can find an easy job to take!" she said suddenly a little more excited about going to the guild. Happy simply smirked, the cat was up to something.

Happy left Natsu to get dressed. Natsu took off her shorts and blouse and slipped on her pants, tube top and open vest that showed off the bit of muscles she had. She slipped her combat boots on and laced them up before joining Happy in the living room. "Oh, Ice block is still here." Natsu said as she spotted the sleeping ice mage on her couch.

"I wonder if he's been sleeping alright, I mean he sort of just passed out. Happy should I really just leave him here?" Natsu asked. Happy shrugged. "We could always move him to your bed." he said. "Yeah, it's probably a lot more comfortable then the lumpy couch." she said. So Happy and Natsu tried to move Gray to the bedroom. After a bit of struggling they managed to get him onto the bed.

"Jeeze, he's fucking heavy!" Natsu said, panting a bit as she leaned against the wall. "I mean, for a thin guy he weighs a lot!" she finished. Despite how loud she was Gray stayed asleep. "He must have been really tired." Happy said as he poked the ice mage in the cheek causing Natsu to giggle.

"Well, I know he won't do anything to the house, so let's go to the guild." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said, and with that the two made their way to the guild. Natsu being..well Natsu had to make an entrance. "We're here!" she announced with a laugh as Happy flew around behind her.

Natsu looked around the guild and frowned as she didn't find Lucy or Erza, when suddenly Juvia came up to her. "LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled, causing Natsu to blink. "Eh? What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the blue haired woman.

"You are Juvia's love rival for Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled at Natsu. "Love...rival?" Natsu asked, looking around. Mira smiled at her. "A love rival is someone who likes the same person someone else does." Mira said. "Oh. Ooh! Um, Juvia I'm not even sure who I like yet." Natsu said, rubbing the back of her head a soft blush on her cheeks.

"You are still Juvia's love rival, and Juvia will treat you as such!" Juvia exclaimed, causing Natsu to sweat drop and laugh a bit. "Okay, 'love rival'." Natsu said. Juvia let out a noise as she all but stomped off.

* * *

Natsu took a seat at the bar and rested her arms on the bar top. "This is so weird..." she said softly as she looked around the guild. Gajeel was sitting at a table near Levy, Loke was in the corner people watching (he was staring at Natsu really). Lyon had come in shortly after Juvia stomped off and Laxus was on the second floor of the guild.

* * *

Rogue headed to Fairy Tail's guild hall. Sting looked around at the various stalls out on the streets of Magnolia. He was looking for something to get as a gift for Natsu, because he really wanted to be the one the pinkette loved.

"How much is that pendant?" Sting asked, looking at a dragon coiled around a gem. It was a bracelet, and he really liked the way it looked. "It's two thousand five hundred jewel." the vendor said. "I'll take it." Sting said, pulling his wallet out and counting the money for the vendor. "Thank you, come again!" they said as Sting left, his gift in a box inside a bag.

Sting then made his way to Fairy Tail's guild hall. "Natsu-chan!" he called out as he walked inside the hall. Natsu lifted her head and smiled a bit. "Hi Sting!" she said, waving at him a bit. He jogged over to her. "How is your day going Natsu-chan?" he asked, smiling at her as he held the gift for her in the bag at his side.

"It's going well. I got a decent amount of jewel from my last job. What are you doing here in Magnolia? I thought you'd be back at your guild hall by now." Natsu said. "I was, but Rogue and I were on a job in the area and I decided I wanted to see you." Sting said, causing a light blush to appear on Natsu's face. "O-Oh?" she asked, smiling still.

"Yeah, well it was more of Sting wanting to talk to you then us agreeing to stay here." Rogue said as he walked over to the two. "You wanted to talk to me Sting?" Natsu asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the blue eyed blonde man. "Yeah. It's just we didn't get to finish our dance and I really wanted to." Sting said, coming up with a seemingly lame excuse.

"I don't really dance Sting." Natsu said honestly. "Well...what about the other guys?" Sting asked. "Other guys?" Natsu asked. Rogue elbowed Sting in the ribs. "Ow, the fuck Rogue?" Sting hissed out, rubbing his now sore side. "Be nice." Rogue said.

"She's in loooooooove!" Happy exclaimed from his seat on the bar. "Shut it Happy!" Natsu hissed, before groaning and hiding in her scarf. Sting looked at Happy. "She really is in love then?" he asked. Happy nodded. "We can't figure out who it is though." Happy said. He was going to have too much fun meddling in this.

"Shut up Happy!" Natsu hissed, sending a heated glare at her exceed. "But you are in loooooove Natsu!" Happy said with a laugh.

* * *

Gray opened his eyes and let out a groan. He didn't remember falling asleep. He frowned and sat up, taking in his surroundings. _'I'm at Natsu's place, I don't remember falling asleep.'_ he thought to himself.

"Eh! How'd I get into her bedroom!?" He exclaimed as he got off her bed. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head a few times to clear his thoughts. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed to the guild hall.

The sun was still high in the sky, so it wasn't too late in the day yet. "Hey Gray!" Lucy called out, waving at him as he neared her apartment. "Where have you been? Everyone's been talking about Juvia yelling at Natsu in the guild hall." she said.

Gray stopped moving, but kept his hands in his pockets as he looked at Lucy. "What do you mean Lucy?" he asked. "Someone said that Juvia said Natsu is her love rival for you now." Lucy said, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh and Sting and Rogue are in the guild hall too." she finished.

"Juvia is..such a pain." Gray sighed. Lucy giggled a bit. "That's one way to describe her, but she really likes you." she said. "I know, but I'm not sure I like her in that way. She should just get with Lyon already he likes her a lot too." Gray said. Lucy shrugged. "You going to the guild hall?" she asked. "Yeah." he responded. "I'll walk with you, Erza might be there already." she said.

Gray shrugged. "Sure, why not." he said, and with that the two of them headed to the guild hall. As they arrived Gray spotted Natsu talking to Sting ad Rogue with Happy eating a fish on the bar.

"You should go talk to her." Lucy said, smirking as she caught the look Gray was sending towards the two males near Natsu.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled as she flung herself at the ice mage, and latched onto his side. He sighed and looked at the blue haired woman. "Yes Juvia?" He asked.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to stay away from Natsu, because Natsu is a love rival, and Juvia will not lose to Natsu!" Juvia said. Gray only heard half of the girls words as he tried to drown her out.

Natsu looked up as she heard Juvia yell Gray's name and smiled a bit, before waving at Gray. "Hi Ice block!" she said with a laugh as she yelled across the guild hall to him. Sting scoffed and turned his head to send a glare to Gray. Rogue seemed unbothered by the glares being sent to Gray from Sting, and the glare that Gray might not have even realized he was sending to Sting.

Natsu of course seemed to not notice the building tension as she stood up from the bar stool. Juvia glared at Natsu, which caused the other woman to stop moving. Natsu simply laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Stay away from my Gray-sama love rival!" Juvia exclaimed, causing the guild to fall into utter silence.

Gray sighed and attempted to extract his arm from Juvia's clutches. "Juvia I do not belong to you. I am my own person and referring to me as if I belong to you is not the way to get me to like you." he said as calmly as he could. Juvia muttered something before she moved away from Gray's side. "You'll pay for this LOVE RIVAL!" she exclaimed before making a very flashy exit from the guild.

Natsu blinked a few times as she watched the door swing shut. "I don't know why she's calling me her love rival..." she said. "I don't even know who it is I'm supposedly in love with!" she finished, her voice raising nearly to yelling.

Sting was still glaring at Gray, and Gray simply looked bored as he looked back at Sting. Rogue shook his head and put his hand on Sting's arm. "We should probably get back to the guild." he said. "Yeah, you're right." Sting said, still clutching the gift he bought for Natsu in his hand. "I'll come back for you Natsu-chan!" Sting said, flashing the pinkette a bright smile as he left with Rogue.

"That was so...weird." Natsu said before she slumped into a seated position at one of the tables around the guild. "What was weird, Natsu?" Erza asked as she suddenly popped up behind Natsu. "Ack! Erza! Don't scare me like that!" Natsu yelled out.

Erza laughed. "I've been here the entire time." she said, a creepy look on her face. "So have you figured out who you love yet?" she asked Natsu. Natsu groaned and let her head hit the table with a thunk. "Well?" she asked, taking her seat next to the pinkette. "No...not yet. I don't even know where to start trying to figure it out, Igneel didn't really teach me about...love." Natsu said.

Erza gently patted the girls back. "There, there. Let sis Erza help you. I can get you a date if you'd like." she said soothingly, but her tone of voice was her usual no nonsense one. "Um...would that really be a good idea?" Natsu asked. "Of course it would, if you go on a date with them, you'll find out who you like, and who you love. As well in what ways, I'm almost positive!" Erza said.

Gray looked at Natsu. "Hey fire brain, want to spar?" he asked her. Natsu all but jumped up. "Hell yeah! Let's go ice block!" she cheered before grabbing Gray's hand and dragging him to their spot by the river to spar. Neither of them noticed the look on Erza's face as they exited the guild.

* * *

Lucy laughed as Natsu dragged Gray outside the guild. "You know, I wonder if she noticed she grabbed his hand." she said to Erza, who still had a weird look on her face.

"Probably not, this is Natsu we're talking about after all." Erza said. "Now, who should we set her up on a date with first?" she said as she began plotting things. Outside Natsu suddenly felt chills run down her spine. She let go of Gray's hand, and turned to face him in her battle stance. "Ready ice block?" she asked, a grin on her face as she bounced foot to foot.

"You bet. No magic." Gray said. Natsu nodded and the two began sparring. Natsu nailed Gray in his stomach with a hard fist, knocking the wind out of him. "Ugh." Gray grunted, he retaliated by bringing his leg up to deliver a kick to Natsu's side, which she managed to dodge, but only barely.

They traded blows for a good half hour, Gray nailing her in the side and sending her flying into the river is when it ended. "Shit! Natsu!" he called out, going into the water after the girl.

Natsu came up from under the water and sent a half heated glare at Gray. She was drenched, he clothes hugging the curves she hid under them, and her hair stuck to her neck, back and face. Gray found himself staring at her, then he found himself taking his dark blue shirt off. "Oi, stop stripping!" Natsu yelled at him.

"You know...white becomes see through when it's wet flame breath." Gray said before putting his shirt on over her head. "I can just use my magic to dry off you know." She said, a blush on her cheeks as she pulled his shirt on over her wet clothes regardless. "I know, but this makes us even since I'm the one who got you all wet in the first place." Gray said.

Natsu let out a soft shriek as she slipped on the rocks in the water and fell again. Gray laughed a bit. "Need some help?" he asked, offering her his hand. Natsu grinned as she grabbed his hand. "Natsu..what are you-shit!" Gray was heard saying before he flew through the air into the water behind her. "Ugh, gross!" Gray said as he waded through the water back towards Natsu.

"NOW we're even." Natsu said with a small laugh. She was soaked, and so was Gray. "You..." Gray said, shaking his head as he walked to the riverbank. "Gonna get out of the water now Natsu?" he asked. "Might as well." Natsu said, slowly walking to the shore so she wouldn't fall back into the water.

Gray sat down below a tree near the water and laughed a bit, after Natsu got out of the after she sat next to Gray below the tree. "That was a fun spar." she said, smiling brightly at Gray who couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah it really was." he said before putting his hands behind his head.

The two sat there for awhile. "Gray!" "Natsu!" Lucy and Erza called out, apparently they'd taken the time to come looking for the two rivals. "Erza! I found them over here by the river!" Lucy called out.

Natsu looked at Lucy. "Is everything okay Lucy?" she asked, her head tilted to the side as she blinked. "Oh, there you are!" Erza exclaimed as she came to the group. "Everything is fine, we just need to get you ready Natsu!" Lucy said as she bounced a few times, which caused Gray to loft his eyebrow at her.

"Get me ready? Ready for what?" Natsu asked. "Oh you know, this and that." Lucy said, causing Natsu to stare at her and blink. "Wait...is that Gray's shirt?" Erza asked, which caused Natsu to blush a bit deeper. "Um...yeah my shirt kind of got wet when I fell into the river." Natsu said before she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"What are we going to do with you?" Erza asked, as she shook her head. "Noe come Natsu, we have much to do to get you ready before it's time." she finished as she grabbed Natsu's arm. "Um...what am I getting ready for exactly?" Natsu asked again. "For your date of course!" Lucy said. Gray just looked at the two girls who were trying to take Natsu with them.

"D-date? What date?!" Natsu squeaked out, her face flushing a bit deeper. She looked towards Gray and gave him a pleading look. He simply shrugged, he had no idea what date they were talking about. "I'll be at the guild." he said, before getting up and walking towards the guild hall. "Nooo! Don't let them take me! Graaaayyyy!" Natsu yelled as she was all but dragged by Erza and Lucy.

Natsu eventually stopped resisting and sighed. "So...about this date. Who is it with?" Natsu asked. "You'll see when you get to the date spot, but first we have a lot of work to do! You have to be presentable!" Lucy said. "Yes, first order of business is clothes shopping!" Erza said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu was heard yelling all through Magnolia. She absolutely despised shopping! "Oh come now, it's not the end of the world Natsu." Erza said. "Easy for you to say, you like shopping!" Natsu retorted. Lucy giggled at the horrified expression on Natsu's face.

"It's not going to be that bad, we just need to get you some cute clothes to wear on the dates you're going to be going on Natsu." Lucy said. "D-dates!? As in more than one?" Natsu asked. "Yes, you're going to have to go on multiple dates to figure out your feelings, so we've taken it upon ourselves to teach you how to be a proper lady and we're going to dress you up!" Erza said as she dragged the poor pinkette into the mall.

"Kill me." Natsu grumbled. "What was that Natsu?" Erza asked. "N-Nothing!" Natsu said, trying to hide more in her scarf and Gray's shirt. Lucy was going around picking up cute skirts, shirts and stockings while Erza was looking at some cute combat boots that were actually Natsu's style.

"Okay! Go try these clothes on Natsu!" Lucy said, shoving a massive amount of clothes into the pink haired girls arms. She was dry enough that she didn't get the clothes wet. She let out a sigh as she walked over to the dressing rooms and went into one. She chose a mid length skirt and a top that wasn't overly girly to try on first.

The skirt was beaded and layered, it was black but the cloth was soft and light. Natsu surprised herself when she found she actually liked the skirt a bit. It wasn't that bad looking, and then she pulled the top on, it was a deep navy blue. The top itself was a soft breathable fabric, it had a bit of a tight fit around her bust, but it looked half way decent on her. It had 3/4 sleeves that flared at the ends.

"Alright, I'm coming out in the first outfit." Natsu called out. "We're here." Erza's voice was heard. Natsu took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room. "Oh. My. God. You look so cute!" Lucy squealed. Natsu found herself blushing as she bit her bottom lip. She had to leave her scarf in the dressing room as she tried on the clothes.

"I approve, we should get this outfit for her." Erza said. Natsu turned to head back into the dressing room. "Try on a dress next Natsu!" Lucy said, causing the girls shoulders to slump. Did she mention she hated shopping?

After putting the skirt and shirt into the approved pile, she took a look at a few of the dresses that had been chosen. One of them was a slate grey color with black accents and a diamond opening between where her breasts would be. She pulled it on and zipped it up with the zipper helper. She looked at herself in the mirror and blinked. It hugged her natural curves, and gave her an innocent look, plus it was floor length so it hid her legs well.

"Ready or not, I'm coming out!" Natsu called out. She walked out of the room and bit her bottom lip again. She wrung her hands together as she fidgeted in front of Lucy and Erza. "Wow Natsu,you look..." Lucy began. "Amazing." one of the sales people said, causing Natsu to squeak and hide.

Erza turned to look at the person who spoke, it was a male sales person. He was as tall, if not taller then Laxus was and his hair was a light sky blue. "Do you have more dresses in this design? We'd love a few more colors, dark blue and maybe a black one?" Erza asked. "Yes, what size would you like them in?" he asked. "Whatever size that one is." Erza said.

"Well, this would help. Here." Lucy said, handing the man a piece of paper with Natsu's measurements on it. "We're trying to get her some cute clothes, all she wears are pants and vests." Lucy made a cringe face causing the man to laugh. "I'll be right back with some more dresses for you two to dress her in." the guy said. "Thank you." Erza said.

Natsu bit her bottom lip. "D-Do you...think whoever I go on a date with...will like me?" she asked, she was nervous of course. She'd never been on a date before. "Go ahead and change into another outfit Natsu, we'll get the dress because it looks good on you, and we already know you're going to need some." Erza said comfortingly. Natsu nodded and went back into the dressing room.

She tried on a floor length skirt that was beaded and airy, and a cropped v-neck shirt. The skirt would get approval, but the shirt was rejected. The girls managed to get her to try on sixteen different outfits, and by the end of the tries Natsu was tired. "How do you guys do it?" Natus whined softly. "I'm so tired!" she finished causing her two friends to laugh.

"You'll get used to it, we'll be bringing you shopping more." Erza said. "Plus we need to get you some underwear!" Lucy said as they dragged Natsu to wizard's secret. They got her properly sized and got her a few bras, that were actually not death traps as Natsu tried them on. She found a few she could move around in and grinned. They also bought her some sexy panties and some regular ones.

All in all the shopping trip was a huge success. When Loke saw Erza and Lucy with a bunch of bags he wasn't surprised, but when he saw Natsu carrying a bunch of bags as well he was surprised. He knew getting her to go shopping was like pulling teeth!

* * *

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled as she saw the shirtless ice mage. "Gray-sama! You should come with Juvia on this job!" She said, holding a flyer up to his face. "I'm not in the mood." Gray said. "But Gray-sama!" Juvia began. "Juvia-san, Gray said no, I wouldn't push him." Mira said. Juvia sighed. "Juvia will take this job." Juvia said, placing the flyer on the bar. "Alright, be careful out there Juvia." Mira said smiling at the blue haired girl. "Juvia will." Juvia said before she left.

"So, what's got your boxers in a twist Gray?" Mira asked as she cleaned a glass. "Erza and Lucy dragged Natsu off to get her ready for a date." Gray said. "Ooh, are you perhaps...jealous?" Mira asked, her eyes glinting. "Of course not!" Gray said a bit too quickly. Gajeel smirked from where he leaned against the wall, having such great hearing could come in handy. He wondered who was getting the first date out of Natsu.

Laxus leaned against the railing from the upstairs. "Someone reeks of jealousy." Laxus said with a snort and a smirk. "Shut it Laxus." Gray bit back, sending a glare up to the blonde man who simply crossed his arms and smirked more. "Come now Laxus, let's not start another fight." Freed said from Laxus's side. Gray snorted and turned back to the bar.

"I'm really not jealous." Gray said. Mira simply giggled and shook her head. "I remember hearing Lucy and Erza talking about getting Natsu her first date, but they never mentioned who the guy was. I know they said it's one of the 'seven prospects' but I don't even know who they are." Mira said. Gray shrugged. "I know one thing." he said. "What's that Gray?" Mira asked. "I'm one of the possible men Natsu is enamored with." he said. Mira's eyebrow rose. "Really? You two would be cute together I think." she said.

"We'll have to see. Natsu doesn't know who she's got feelings for yet." Gray said. "Love is a strong and strange feeling." Mira said. "It can bring happiness as well as bring sadness. Let's just hope for the best." she finished. "Yeah, can I get a drink?" Gray asked. "Of course." Mira said as she whipped up a mudslide for Gray. "Here you go." she said, smiling at him. "Thank you Mira." Gray said as he began drinking the drink.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Erza arrived at Natsu's house and went inside. Lucy and Erza helped Natsu put all her new clothes away before the three of them went to the living room. "So, you've yet to tell me where my first date is going to be, and who it's going to be." Natsu said as she looked at the other two.

"Well." Lucy began. "Who would you like to go on a date with first?" Erza asked. Natsu blinked. "Um...I don't know Sting maybe? Or Gray..?" Natsu said, biting her bottom lip as she blushed.

"Well, whoever you decide will be the one who picks you up tomorrow for the reservations Erza and I paid to get you at Magnolia Steak House." Lucy said. "Um..." Natsu squirmed in her seat. "Uh..." she rubbed the back of her head a bit as she scrunched her nose up as she thought. "I...pick...Sting." she said after awhile. Erza smiled. "We'll send him word, he'll be here tomorrow at five to pick you up. Will you need help choosing what to wear?" Erza asked.

"Um no, I'll be fine I think." Natsu said, her face flushing a bit deeper. Lucy smiled and hugged the pinkette, who hugged her back. "We'll come if you need our help." Lucy said. "Alright. Take care, for now I want to sleep." Natsu said with a yawn.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Next chapter will be the date! Keep the votes coming the poll will be open for a few chapters yet!**

 **I hope you liked this one!**


	4. The First Date

**Hello everyone, I hope all is well with you all.**

 **I know my friend Miyu has been waiting for his chapter, I do hope you like it.**

 **Wow 16 votes so far. I hope everyone who wishes to vote gets a chance to do so.**

* * *

 **I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail. I make no money off this work of fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender Bender**, romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _"Well, whoever you decide will be the one who picks you up tomorrow for the reservations Erza and I paid to get you at Magnolia Steak House." Lucy said. "Um..." Natsu squirmed in her seat. "Uh..." she rubbed the back of her head a bit as she scrunched her nose up as she thought. "I...pick...Sting." she said after awhile. Erza smiled. "We'll send him word, he'll be here tomorrow at five to pick you up. Will you need help choosing what to wear?" Erza asked._

 _"Um no, I'll be fine I think." Natsu said, her face flushing a bit deeper. Lucy smiled and hugged the pinkette, who hugged her back. "We'll come if you need our help." Lucy said. "Alright. Take care, for now I want to sleep." Natsu said with a yawn._

* * *

Natsu lay on her bed and closed her eyes, a soft smile worked it's way onto her face as she drifted off to sleep. Happy was in the house, but he wasn't in her bedroom as she slept, he ate fish in the kitchen.

As it turned darker, Natsu fell into a dream.

* * *

 **Dream Scene**

* * *

 _Natsu hummed to herself as she folded laundry. Happy helped her put the clothes away as the pinkette folded them. It was easier and quicker this way._

 _"You know, if you needed help I could have helped you too love." A man said. Natsu turned to face the man, but she couldn't really make anything out. He was just a blurry mass of color. "I'm sorry _ I forgot you were home today. You can help me finish if you like." she said, smiling at the man._

 _"I'd love to help you finish Natsu." the man said. She got a whiff of his scent, but it smelt like everything all at once, it confused the dragon in her._

 _"You want me to help you brush your hair again Natsu?" the man asked. "Sure." Natsu said, smiling at the man whose face she couldn't see. For some reason she felt comfortable with this man, now if only she could figure out who it was._

* * *

 **End Dream Scene**

* * *

 _ **Beep, beep, beep!**_

 _ **Beep, beep, beep!**_

 _ **Beep, beep, be-**_

"Stupid alarm, ruining perfectly good dreams." Natsu said as she sat up after turning her damn alarm clock off. She checked the time, it was ten in the morning. She hopped out of bed in her pajamas and headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for herself and Happy.

She thought about the dream she had, she really wanted to know who the guy was. Is it because she didn't yet know who she loved that the man in her dream was unable to be seen or smelt?

She beat some eggs, shredded some cheese and cut up some mushrooms, bacon, sausage, onions and olives to make a nice omelette to eat. Her thoughts kept going back to the dream, what did it mean?

"Good morning Natsu!" Happy said as he entered the kitchen and got on the table to wait for the food. "Good morning Happy." Natsu said, smiling at her exceed. She could probably talk to him about her dream, either him or Lucy and Erza. She opted for the cat, less crazy that way.

"Say Happy, what does a dream with someone in it mean if you can't tell who they are?" Natu asked. "I'm not sure, maybe it's your subconscious way of coming to terms with being in love, and not knowing who it is just yet." Happy said, shrugging his furry shoulders.

"You're probably right. I hope you're hungry." Natsu said, smiling as she served up the huge omelette for the two of them to eat. "Yum!" Happy exclaimed before the two of them began digging in.

"So what time is your date today Natsu?" Happy asked. "Um..." Natsu scratched the back of her head as she thought back to what Erza and Lucy had told her the day before. "Oh right, Sting will be here at five today to pick me up. We've got reservations at Magnolia Steak House curtesy of Lucy and Erza." Natsu said, grinning a bit.

"You're lucky Natsu." Happy said with a pout. "I don't get to go with you on your date. So you get all the good food to yourself." he continued to pout. "I'll try to bring something home for you." Natsu said. "You're the best Natsu!" Happy exclaimed after perking up.

"I need to decide what I should wear tonight." Natsu said after the two of them had finished their breakfast. "That's right, Erza ad Lucy tortured you yesterday, right? They took you shopping." Happy said. "Yeah, I got some dresses and a bunch of other girly shit I'm going to need for these dates they're sending me on. I'm not sure who I'll try to go on a date with next." Natsu said.

"I'm sure whoever you pick will have lots of fun with you!" Happy said. "Alright, time to pick the outfit, and begin getting ready for the date." Natsu said, pumping her fist into the air with a small cheer. Inside she was nervous, what if she screwed up, what if the date failed. What if the date went well, how does she deal with that sort of thing?

All those thoughts and more went through her head as she looked at all the clothes she had to choose from to wear on the date. She eventually settled on a mid length skirt, and a loose blouse that had a tank top attached to the inside of it. The skirt was black, and it had a light silky feel to the fabric. It was decorated with some beads but not a lot of them, just small little decorative beads.

The shirt was a dark red in color, and had a bit of flair to it. The sleeves were 3/4, but revealed the top of the shoulders. "Alright, shower time." Natsu said after laying her outfit out. She went and hopped into the shower, she scrubbed her body and hair to ensure she was clean for her date.

Once she was clean enough she got out of the shower and used her flames to dry her skin off. She grabbed a brush and a blow dryer to do her hair. Despite popular belief she actually did care about her hair.

She got some of the unscented spray gel for her wavy hair and put a decent amount onto her hands before running it though her hair end to end. This was to give her hair a bit more body, not that she ever really had to worry about dead or limp hair, but she did this to keep her hair shiny, soft and healthy.

It took her about an hour to get her hair all brushed, dried and styled into a loose wave down her back. Her hair went to her hips. She pulled on a robe and walked into the living room of her house. "Hey Happy, do you know anything about dates?" Natsu asked. "Nope. I'm as clueless as you are." Happy said. "Alright, can you get Lucy and Erza for me? Tell them I have some questions for them." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said before flying out of the house.

Natsu sat on her chair and picked up one of the romance novels she'd been reading. It was about a cop who married some guy from another country, who was always a possible suspect for the brutal murders going on around the city she lived in. Natsu liked the action and drama scenes more then the romance, but the book didn't really teach anything about romance in the real world.

"Natsu!" Natsu!" Erza and Lucy called out as they ran into Natsu's house following Happy. "I got them for you Natsu!" Happy said. Natsu smiled and put her book down as she looked at her best friends. "I have some questions about dates and dating for you two. I've never gone on one before, so I have no idea what to do." Natsu said.

"We'll tell you everything we know." Erza said as she took a seat on the couch, followed by Lucy who did the same.

"What do I need to do to make the date not fail epically?" Natsu asked.

"Just be yourself Natsu." Lucy said. "Make sure you two get to know more about one another, but try not to delve too deep into them. Make sure you enjoy yourself, and smile." Erza said.

"What if the date goes south? How can I salvage it?" Natsu asked. "Well, if it goes south, that just means it was the wrong time to go on one, but I don't think you have anything to worry about." Erza said.

"If the date goes well, how should I close it out?" Natsu asked.

"Well, he's going to walk you home of course, and if the date goes well enough give him a kiss." Lucy said.

"A kiss?" Natsu asked, tilting her head to the side. "Yes like this." Erza said as she grabbed Lucy, causing the other girl to yelp and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just don't grab him like that." Lucy said as Erza let her go.

"Have you thought about who is going to be your second date, or are you waiting to see if any of them have the balls to ask you out?" Erza asked. Natsu fidgeted. "Um..I haven't really thought about it. Honestly. I have to go on at least one date with all of them right? What happens after I've dated all seven of them?" she asks.

"After you've gone on the first date with any of them, you can set up a second date with them if you enjoyed your time with them. The better time you have with them, the higher chance it's them that you're in love with." Lucy said. Natsu nodded. "Alright. So if the date goes well, I give them a kiss on the cheek." she said. Erza and Lucy nodded.

"What time is it now?" Natsu asked. "Almost three in the afternoon." Erza said. "Okay. Thank you guys, I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow okay?" Natsu said, while smiling. She had butterflies in her stomach as she thought about the date with Sting.

"Have fun, but not too much fun. No sex!" Erza said. Natsu turned crimson. "I-I'm not that kind of girl!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza laughed. "Have fun, see you tomorrow!" she said as she left. "Erza is being weird." Happy said after the red head had left. "She's always weird Happy." Lucy said.

"Okay Natsu, have fun tonight. Be safe, and most of all, enjoy yourself." Lucy said, before hugging the pinkette. "I'll see you tomorrow, I want all the details." she finished before she went after Erza.

* * *

Natsu collapsed onto her chair and let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "I need to finish getting ready, but I'm so nervous." she said. "Aye, I can see that Natsu. You should take some deep breaths and try to relax." Happy said.

Natsu closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Eventually she calmed down. "Thank you happy, that worked. I'm going to go get dressed now, you can go to see Charla and Wendy if you want. Or even Lisanna." Natsu said. "I'm not leaving until you do. I'm not going to die because I left you alone before your date showed up." Happy said, causing Natsu to laugh.

She went into her bedroom and pulled off her robe. She tied her hair up into a loose bun so she could get the shirt on, then she pulled on the skirt and added a pair of stockings and some combat boots. She topped the outfit off with her scarf, which she placed around her neck like usual.

She walked out into the living room. "So, what do you think?" she asked, doing a small twirl for her cat. "I think you'll knock his socks off." Happy said, causing Natsu to blush again.

It was four thirty in the afternoon when Sting arrived outside of Natsu's house. He knocked on the door. "Oh hi Sting." Happy said as he opened the door for the light dragon slayer. "Is Natsu in?" Sting asked. "Yeah, she's just finishing getting ready, she'll be out any minute now." Happy said.

Natsu bit her bottom lip as she heard Sting's voice. She became nervous again, so she took deep calming breaths to calm herself down. She then put on a bright smile and walked into the living room, where Sting was talking to Happy.

"Hi Sting." Natsu said, smiling. Sting looked up. "Wow." he said as he looked at Natsu, the outfit complimented her figure perfectly. "You look...good Sting." Natsu said, smiling at him. "Shall we head to our reservations now my lady?" Sting asked, as he offered Natsu his arm. "Yes, we shall." Natsu said, smiling. "See you later Happy." she finished.

Happy watched as Natsu left with Sting and a tear went down his face. "My little Natsu is growing up!" he said. He eventually got over it, began thinking of fish and Charla and left the house after Sting and Natsu were no longer within his eyesight.

* * *

Sting and Natsu arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early, but luckily the place was professional, and they were seated. "Welcome, we were informed that your bill has been paid for beforehand, here is your champagne, and h'ordeuvres. Would you like to order?" The waiter asked. "I'll have the thick cut steak, medium. Twice baked potato with extra cheese and sour cream, no chives, and make sure to give me steak sauce please." Sting said.

"I'll have the medium cut steak, medium rare. I want a twice baked potato, extra butter and sour cream, mushrooms and cheese please." Natsu said. She smiled at Sting from across the table.

"Thank you for choosing me Natsu-chan." Sting said. Natsu blushed and smiled. "We should get to know one another better." Natsu said. "I agree. You can ask me anything, and I'll do the same for you. Sound good?" Sting asked. "Yeah." Natsu said, she smiled as the champagne was poured. She sipped it slowly.

"You go first Natsu-chan. Ask me anything." Sting said. Natsu nodded as she thought of something to ask him.

"Who is the biggest influence in your life?" Natsu asked.

"Honestly? You Natsu-chan, you've been a big influence in my life." Sting said. "What about you Natsu-chan, same question." he finished.

"Igneel is the biggest influence on me, even though he's not around anymore he still is." Natsu said with a smile.

"What is your life goal right now?" Natsu asked. "My life goal huh?" Sting said, tapping his chin. "My life goal is to eventually settle down and possibly start a family." Sting said. "What about you?" Sting asked.

"Oh...I really want to find Igneel, but right now my goal is to figure out who it is I'm in love with." Natsu said, her cheeks flushing softly, Sting smiled. He was alright with that response.

"What is the worst job or situation you've ever gone on or been a part of?" Natsu asked. "Oh, that's a tough one. I think I'll have to say it was the job that led to me smelling like skunk for an entire month. My nose couldn't take it." Sting said. "What about you?" he asked.

"Well, the first job I took with Lucy had me dress up as a maid, and I hated it." Natsu said with a pout. "That has to be the worst job I've ever taken." she finished.

"What's the craziest scene or event you've ever witnessed?" Natsu asked. "I think...the craziest scene was when you guys came back from being "dead" for seven years, and then you alone beat Rogue and I at the grand magic games." Sting said with a chuckle.

"What about you Natsu?" Sting asked. "Well...I think it would have to be when Acnologia attacked and we were locked away for seven years." Natsu said. Sting nodded.

Their food arrived, and they kept chatting, clearly enjoying each others company.

"What's your favorite color Natsu?" Sting asked. "I love the color red, but I also like dark blue and gold." Natsu said. Sting nodded.

"Would you care for dessert tonight?" The waiter asked. "Yes we would, thank you." Sting said, before smiling at Natsu who smiled back.

The dessert was a molten chocolate cake with the chef's special sour bomb candies inside. They were really good. "Mm! I'm going to have to order one of these to take home, this is really good." Natsu said. She'd gotten some chocolate on her cheek and Sting chuckled. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

Natsu smiled widely at Sting as the two finished up their desserts. "This was really nice, I liked it a lot." Natsu said. "So did I." Sting said, as he grabbed Natsu's smaller hand in his own. Natsu blushed as the two of them left the restaurant. The waiter and hostess both smiled at them, muttering about how cute they were as a couple, which caused Natsu to blush.

"Where would you like to go now, Natsu?" Sting asked, hoping she'd say somewhere other then her house. He didn't want to end the date yet, it was going so well. "Why don't we walk along the riverbank?" Natsu asked. "The sun will be setting soon, and it always looks really pretty on the water." she said. "Alright, to the river it is." Sting said.

The two walked hand-in-hand to the river and sat on the grass near one of the many trees. "Wow, where my guild hall is, we don't have anything like this." Sting said. Natsu smiled. "One of the treasures of Magnolia." she said. Sting wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned her head against his arm.

The two of them sat like that as the sun began to set. The hues changing from the blues, to reds and oranges. "I always love the sunset, it reminds me of my fire." Natsu said. "It is beautiful, but not as much as you are." Sting said, which caused Natsu to blush and smile at him.

"We should probably get you home now, I doubt your friends would approve of a pretty young lady like you being out too late." Sting said, teasing a bit as he smirked.

Seeing the look on Natsu's face was enough for him. He chuckled as they made their way back to her house. "Thank you for tonight Sting, I really enjoyed myself." Natsu said. Sting smiled. "Me too, I hope we get a chance to go out again." he said. Natsu nodded. "I'm sure we will."

They arrived at her house and Sting walked her to the door. "Thank you again Sting." Natsu said. She turned to face him, a smile on her face. "You're welcome Natsu." he said. She smiled at him, her cheeks flushing as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Are you okay Sting?" Natsu asked as she got near his face, he'd gone silent on her, she was slightly worried. She teetered on her toes to try to kiss his cheek, but only managed to kiss his chin instead. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sting asked, his cheeks tinted red from the feeling of her lips on him.

"You were quiet, I thought I broke you." Natsu said with a laugh. "No, it'd take much more then a chin kiss to break me." Sting said playfully. Natsu laughed a bit. "I had a lot of fun, I'll see you later." She said, before walking into her house. "Good night." she finished, before shutting the door.

* * *

She watched as he turned and left her yard. She then collapsed onto the couch and laughed a bit, she had a great time, but she didn't feel any different then she had before the date. Erza and Lucy had explained that it might take several dates to figure out who she was in love with, and she honestly couldn't wait for the next one to happen, all she needed to do was decide on who.

She sat on her couch for a good hour before she heard a noise. She looked over and saw Happy. "Oh Happy, welcome home!" She said. "How was your date Natsu? Do you liiiiiike him?" Happy teased her. "Oh shush!" Natsu said with a laugh. "I had a great time on the date, and I can't wait to go on another. I hope they all go this well." she said.

"Have you thought of who to go on your next date with?" Happy asked. "No, not yet..." Natsu said, biting her lip. "Well, I'm sure no one will complain if you and I go on a job while you decide, or maybe you can let the guys decide?" Happy said. "I don't know honestly. Maybe I'll let Erza and Lucy set me up on the next one, that way I can be surprised." Natsu said.

"That could be a good idea." Happy said. "Alright, I'll tell them in the morning, when I go over to Lucy's to spill the details of the date." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "I should get to bed now though. I'm a bit sleepy." Natsu said. Happy smiled. "You had fun though, I'm glad." he said.

"Good night Happy." Natsu said. "Good night Natsu." Happy responded. "I'll make fish fry for breakfast in the morning." Natsu said. "Yaay fish!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu went to her room and changed into her pajamas, pajamas that consisted of nothing more then her panties and a really long shirt. She didn't remember where she got the shirt, but she really liked the scent of it, so she kept it as a pajama shirt.

* * *

Natsu wakes up the next morning and puts her casual clothes on. She then heads to the kitchen and cooks up the fish fry she spoke about the night before. She made some things to go along with the fish, but Happy mainly ate the fish, and she ate the other stuff.

After the two ate, they headed to Lucy's place.

* * *

 _ **Knock knock!**_

 _ **Knock knock!**_

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK!**_

 _"Lucy it's me! Open up!"_ Natsu's voice is a bit muffled, but it's clear that it's her. Lucy yawns and opens the door. "Good morning Natsu, here to talk about your date?" Lucy asked. "Yes, I promised to give you details." Natsu said.

"Alright, come on inside." Lucy said. She made some tea as Natsu sat on her bed cross legged.

"Alright, spill! I want every detail!" Lucy said. Natsu laughed a bit.

"Well, the date went really well. We talked before our food arrived, asking various questions about one another. We learned some things about one another that we didn't know before. Like how he said I'm the biggest influence in his life." Natsu said with a blush. "We talked about other things too, and then after dinner and dessert, we walked along the riverbank and watched the sun set." Natsu smiled.

"After the sun went down, he walked me home and I gave him a kiss on his chin. Then I went inside and went to bed." Natsu finished. "Aww, that's it? You didn't kiss him on the lips or anything juicy, just his chin?" Lucy said. Natsu blushed a deep crimson. "Just his chin, but we talked about the possibility of a second date." Natsu said. "Speaking of, have you decided who you're going to go on your second date with?" Lucy asked,

"No...not yet really. I mean..I'm not sure who to choose to go on the second one with." Natsu said. "Well...why not go with Gray or Loke?" Lucy asked. Natsu scrunched her face up as she thought. "Maybe. I'll give it some thought and choose when I get back from a short easy job." Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "Alright. I'll leave it up to you, but if you have too hard a time choosing, Erza and I can help." she finished.

"Sounds good. See you in a couple days Lucy, let Erza know about my first date." Natsu said as she headed to the guild hall to choose a job to go on.

* * *

Happy and Natsu looked at the job board and found an easy job. "Mira we'll take this one!" Natsu called out as she placed the job flyer on the bar. "Alright, you two be careful." Mira said, smiling at the two as she stamped the flyer.

Natsu and Happy headed out. They ran back to their place and grabbed their gear then headed out. It was a short hike to the town they needed to get to, and it was a simple job. They'd be gone three days at the maximum.

The job was just some monster slaying and stolen items retrieval. A really simple task for an S-Class like Natsu was now.

She and Happy headed to the town, and spoke to the mayor who had been the one to send out the flyer in the first place.

It turned out the job wasn't as simple as the flyer stated, as after it had been sent out, the town began being attacked by a small group of dark mages.

Natsu grinned. "Don't worry! I'm all fired up!" she cheered as she told the mayor she'd get rid of the monsters _and_ the dark mages. "Aye sir!" Happy said.

The two of them worked for a few days, sleeping when they could, eating what they caught.

They hunted down and defeated each of the dark mages, and took out the monsters as well.

On day four, the two were heading home with their payment in their pockets. "That was really fun!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said as he flew around.

"Those dark mages were nothing. I blew them all away with one roar!" Natsu laughed, as they made their way back home.

Their first stop would be the guild, to let Mira know they finished the job and got the payment. Then they'd go home and rest for a night before Natsu would decide who to go on her second date with.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

 **Miyu, I really hope you like this chapter.**


	5. The Date at the Fair

**Hello everyone! I hope all is going well with you.**

 **Here is the promised fifth chapter of 'A Dragons Heart'! I do hope you like it.**

* * *

 **As always, I do not and never will own Fairy Tail. I make no money off this work of fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender Bender**, romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _On day four, the two were heading home with their payment in their pockets. "That was really fun!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said as he flew around._

 _"Those dark mages were nothing. I blew them all away with one roar!" Natsu laughed, as they made their way back home._

 _Their first stop would be the guild, to let Mira know they finished the job and got the payment. Then they'd go home and rest for a night before Natsu would decide who to go on her second date with._

* * *

Natsu and Happy made their way to the guild hall. "We're back!" Natsu announced as she kicked the doors open. Quite a few of the guild members were there. Gajeel, Gray and Loke among them. Lucy was at a table talking to Erza, and the two smiled at Natsu as she entered.

"We finished the job, it was super easy, and I didn't accidentally set anything on fire, or destroy anything this time!" Natsu said the excitement clear in her voice as she all but bounced up and down.

Gray smiled from where he was sitting. He could see Natsu, but no one would be able to tell he was watching the pinkette. "So Natsu, have you decided who you're going to go on your next date with yet?" Mira asked. "Yeah, I just have to find him." Natsu said, her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

"Ooh, who is it?" Mira asked as she leaned close. Gajeel would still be able to hear of course, dragon hearing and all that. Natsu laughed a bit and leaned in to whisper to Mira. "I'm...going to ask Gray on a date." She said, pulling back before blushing darker. Mira simply giggled. "Oh, I hope everything goes well with you!" she said.

Natsu smiled. "Me too, I'm worried he'll turn me down, but if he does I'll find someone to go on the date with." Natsu said. Gray got up and left the guild at this point, he felt really irritated that Natsu was going on dates, he didn't understand what was going on yet, but he swears it wasn't jealousy.

"Hey Mira, do you know where Gray is?" Natsu asked. "Of course he's right there." Mira said, pointing to the now empty table. Natsu turned and looked at it. "There's no one there." she said. "Maybe he left." Mira said. Natsu shrugged. "I'm going to go find him." She said. "Good luck Natsu!" Mira said. "She liiiiikes him!" Happy said with a laugh as he ate a fish Mira gave him.

* * *

Natsu ran out of the guild using her nose to find the ice mage. _'Come on...if I was ice block where would I go?'_ she thought to herself as she followed his scent. She looked around as she kept moving, she was going into a housing area. The scent stopped at the door to one of the decent sized, but not too big houses there.

Natsu tilted her head to the side as she knocked on the door.

 **Knock knock!**

Gray blinked as he heard the knocks on his front door. "Whatever it is I don't want to buy any." Gray said before opening the door, shirtless. "Oh, it's just you flame breath." he said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Hey Gray, can I come inside?" Natsu asked, smiling up at him a bit. "Sure I guess." Gray said, stepping to the side. Natsu walked inside and looked around at the entry way. "Wow, this is a really nice place you have." she said, trying to do some small talk. She was clearly nervous, even her palms were sweaty and she had no idea why.

"Thanks." Gray said, he was trying his hardest to not let whatever he was feeling effect his interactions with her. They'd been friends for years.

"Hey Gray, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a d-date with me tomorrow?" Natsu asked, biting her bottom lip, her cheeks a light pink as she played with the hem of her vest. She looked at him, her green eyes hopeful. "Whatever. Like I care what you do." Gray said, before he caught her words. "Wait, what?" he asked her to reiterate her statement.

"I-I wanted to know..." Natsu began while tugging on the hem of her vest again. "i-if you wanted...to go out with me tomorrow?" she asked again. She bit her bottom lip once more as she looked at his face, trying to see anything in his eyes or expression.

Gray looked at her face, trying to see if she was attempting to prank him. "Yeah, sure. Why the hell not. Where are we going?" he asked. Natsu's eyes lit up as she smiled at him, before she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Gray was taken aback by her reaction, and he stood frozen for a good two minutes before he hugged her back, her body heat making his face turn a light red, because he totally wasn't blushing! Natsu laughed softly as she pulled back from the hug.

"We'll be going to the spring fair, then to the Island 8 Cafe for dinner." Natsu said, smiling at him. "Alright. What time tomorrow should I drop by your place?" Gray asked. "Come by around noon. So we can spend all day at the fair." Natsu said. "Alright, I'll see you then." Gray said. "Thank you Gray." Natsu said, before she turned to leave his house.

* * *

"You're welcome." Gray said as she closed his front door. As soon as his door shut he collapsed onto his couch and blinked. _'What the hell just happened? Natsu asked me on a date!'_ he thought to himself, before a smirk appeared on his face. Oh he'd love to rub this in the other guys faces. He wasn't jealous no, and he certainly wasn't smug!

Gray cooked himself something to eat before he headed out. He needed to find something nice to wear for the date the following day, he certainly wasn't going to show up in his normal attire. So he headed to Magnolia Mall. He just had to remind himself that he was doing this to look nice for a date whenever someone ran into him, touched him or made him feel uncomfortable.

Gray had never been one who liked crowded places, he really didn't like the mall especially during the beginning of a new season, people were always going crazy with the shopping. Bags, boxes, was that a flat of clothing boxes following that woman? Gray shook his head to clear his thoughts as he walked into one of the few designer men's stores.

"Hello and welcome to Wizard Express. How can I help you today sir?" a masculine voice spoke to Gray as he began to look through the clothing racks. "Uh..I need to get a nice outfit for tomorrow. I'm going on a date." Gray said, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. "Oh, I know just the thing to put you in. You'll knock her socks off!" the worker said as he dragged Gray over to an area with really nice shirts and some jeans.

Not everything was overly dressy, which Gray was thankful for. If he had to wear a penguin suit he'd probably murder someone in cold blood. "Here try these on." the worker said. "Thanks." Gray said as he took the clothing items. Lucky for him he was adept at stripping and had his clothes off in no time flat.

He pulled on the jeans, they were a comfortable fit, not too tight and not too loose. He could move around in them, and even get into his ice make stance. Then he pulled the shirt on. It was a deep shade of blue that made his eyes lighten. He examined himself in the mirror before walking out of the room to look at a body length one.

"I'll take this outfit." Gray said as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. "Thank you sir. We'll ring your total up at the register once you change." the worker said. "Thanks, be right out." Gray said. He once more stripped insanely fast, then pulled the clothes he'd come into the store in back on.

He headed to the register with the clothes, plus a couple other shirts. He never knew when he'd need them.

After paying for his clothes, Gray grabbed his bag and left the store, then the mall entirely. _'Fuck that place. Fuck it in it's ass. I hate shopping.'_ he thought to himself.

He headed back to his house, making it home shortly before the sun went down below the horizon. It sent the reds, oranges and pinks all over the streets. It was a beautiful sight. Of course the colors reminded Gray of a certain dragon slayers magic, but he'd never admit that aloud.

* * *

Natsu was happy. She didn't know why she was so happy about Gray accepting to be her date, but she was. She was borderline giddy! Of course once Gray had accepted she called Lucy. "Naaatsu! Stop freaking out and let me help!" Lucy said, causing the pinkette to pause in her sporadic movements.

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu said sheepishly as she rubbed her neck with a blush on her cheeks. "It's just...Gray accepted to be my date tomorrow, and I can't figure out what to wear!" she said,before gently tugging on her own hair. Lucy smiled at one of her best friends. "It's going to be okay Natsu." she said, placing a gentle hand on Natsu's.

"I don't know Lucy, I felt really weird when I went to ask him. My heart thumped fast, and really hard, and my hands got sweaty." Natsu said. Lucy simply smiled. "You were probably nervous. He's been your friend for years, and you were asking him on a date. It's natural to feel those sorts of things." she said. Natsu bit her bottom lip as she sat at the edge of her bed. "Alright..." she said, not really believing Lucy, but not prying.

"Alright, so what did you plan for your date?" Lucy asked. "We're going to the spring fair, then to 8 Island for food after." Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "Alright, so we'll dress you in something cute but casual then." Lucy said as she began to go through Natsu's dresser and closet.

"Alright, you'll wear this skirt with this top." Lucy said. The outfit wasn't too bad looking. The skirt was short enough that it was above Natsu's knees, and the shirt showed off a bit of her stomach and sides. The skirt was black with gold on it, and the shirt was a crimson that brought out the color of her eyes. "Your combat boots, and whatever stockings you feel like will finish the outfit." Lucy said.

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Thank you for the help Lucy, you're a life saver!" she said. Lucy laughed. "What are friends for?" she asked. "Alright, I'm going to head home now, you get a good nights rest Natsu. I expect full details the day after your date!" Lucy said. Natsu shook her head. "Alright, I'll see you in two days then." Natsu said.

"Bye!" Lucy said as she left the house, Natsu placed the outfit where she could easily find it, and laid on her bed. She shut her eyes and took slow, deep breaths to slowly go to sleep.

* * *

 **Dream Scene**

* * *

 _Nastu was in the kitchen in this dream. There was a man sitting at the table. "You know, _ if you wanted me to cook for you, you could have simply asked me to do so." Natsu said. "I know Natsu, but you know I hate asking you for things." the man said. "I know _, and you know I love you, you shouldn't be so shy on asking me for things. We've been together for how long now?" she asked._

 _"Four years this season, isn't it?" the man asked. "Yeah, I think you're right." Natsu said, turning to face the man. All she saw once again was a blur that had the shape of a man, she couldn't make out any of his features and his scent was still everything all at once._

 _"Natsu." "Natsu!" voices began chanting. Or was it just one voice?_

* * *

 **End Dream Scene**

* * *

Natsu awoke to Happy shaking her. "Natsu, wake up! It's ten already! You need to get ready!" Happy said. He kept shaking her and she groaned softly, before her eyes opened. "Mmm...five more minutes..." she said, before attempting to roll over and cuddle her pillow.

Happy sighed."It shouldn't have had to come to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Happy said as he ripped her blanket off, sending the pink haired dragon slayer onto the floor with a thud. "I'm up! I'm up! Ow.." Natsu said as she rubbed her butt.

Natsu looked at the time. "Holy shit fucking shit balls!" she yelled before running to the bathroom and turning the water on. She climbed in and did a quick scrub on her body. She also scrubbed her hair and massaged her scalp. After rinsing off, she dried herself off with her magic, then ran to her room naked. She grabbed her panties and the bra she had to wear for the shirt that was chosen and put them on.

Happy had lived with her for so long, they'd grown up together so seeing her naked was nothing new to him. He simply kept about his business as she got ready.

She slipped on some black stockings with a flame design, then pulled on her skirt, then her shirt. She pulled on her boots and laced them up, before heading back into the bathroom to pull her hair into a pony tail. She put her scarf on as the final touch and walked into the living room.

"How do I look Happy?" Natsu asked. "You look great Natsu." Happy said, smiling as he looked up from his fish to see what she was wearing.

"I'm glad." Natsu said. She looked at the clock, it was half an hour before noon, Gray would be there soon, and her heart was doing weird things again. She felt it pounding as she bit her lip. She was nervous, and she had no idea why that was.

"Hey Happy, what does it mean if someone is nervous before a date?" Natsu asked. "I don't know." Happy said with a shrug. Natsu let out a soft sigh, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then there was a knock on the door.

"See you later Happy." Natsu said, smiling as she got up and headed to the door. She smiled at Gray. "Hey." she said. "Hey yourself." Gray said as he offered her his arm to take. The two of them then left. "Have fun you two!" Happy called out, causing Natsu to blush softly.

* * *

Natsu smiled as they walked. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me Gray." Natsu said as she looked at him.

"No, thank you Natsu." Gray said as he looked at her. "I probably never would have been able to ask you to go out like this." he admitted. Natsu smiled. "It's okay Gray, I don't think any less of you." she said. "Let's just enjoy ourselves today." she finished.

Gray chuckled. "Yeah, let's have fun." he agreed with her. "What should we do first?" he asked. "Why don't we ride the rides, then play the games? That way if we win things from the games we're not carting them around on every ride and attraction." Natsu said. "Sounds good to me. Where to first?" Gray asked.

"Bumper cars?" Natsu said. She took her motion sickness pill that morning during her rush to get ready, so it should have kicked in by this time. "Sounds good. We going to bash some people, or one another?" Gray asked. Natsu grinned at him. "Bring it on snow flake!" she said before hopping into one of the red cars, Gray hopped into one of the blue ones and they were off!

They laughed as they crashed into one another as well as other people. Natsu managed to win the bumper car war as the two got off, still laughing. "Since I picked this one, you pick the next one!" Natsu said.

Gray laughed a bit. "Alright, what about the nightmare coaster?" he asked. "Sounds fun!" Natsu said. The two of them got in line for the roller coaster, after about twenty minutes in line they were on the ride.

Gray grinned a bit, because he knew some of the things would make Natsu scream, and she'd press into his side from fear. He didn't know why he wanted her to do that, he just did.

Natsu squeaked and hid her face in Gray's chest as some of the scary things happened. Gray simply held her until the ride ended after that point. "Come on Natsu, it's time to get off the ride." he said. When the pinkette made no move, he simply hoisted her into his arms and carried her off.

They sat down so she could recover from the scary things she saw. "That was...intense." she said, before smiling at Gray. "I'm having a lot of fun so far, what about you Gray?" she asked him. "I'm having fun as well. What are we going on next?" he asked.

"Hmm...what about the gravitron?" Natsu asked. Gray shrugged. "Sure, why not? It'll be fun, then after that one, we can go on the white water ride." he said. "Then the swing!" Natsu cheered.

The two of them made their way to the gravitron ride and waited. They got buckled against the wall next to one another. "Whoaaa!" Natsu cried out as the floor fell from beneath their feet. "This is awesome!" she cheered. Gray laughed. As they spun they could see the ground and people below them. The ride came to an end after a few minutes, but they'd enjoyed it regardless.

Gray grabbed Natsu's hand as the two made their way to the water ride he'd chosen. Natsu made no attempt to retract her hand from his, finding it easier to move about the park holding hands rather then having linked arms. She smiled as she looked up at him, the sun shining off his hair making it look like a really deep blue, rather than black.

They got super soaked during the water ride, and they got dried off during the swing. They spent a great deal of time on rides that made them sit or stand next to one another.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the two made their way to 8 Island for their food, but on their way Gray tripped on something. "Shit! Natsu look out!" Gray called out, but it was too late, he'd fallen into her, knocking her down.

Him landing on top of her isn't what surprised them, it was the fact that somehow during the fall and after Gray had yelled out, their lips had met. Natsu's cheeks were redder then her hair, and Gray looked about the same.

He clamored to get up, and offered his hand to her to help her up. "Sorry Natsu, I don't know what happened back there." he said. "It's okay Gray." Natsu said with a smile. "Let's go get our dinner." she finished. Gray nodded. "Yes. Let's." he said, offering her his arm again, only to have her grab his hand instead.

The two of them made their way to the cafe, and sat down. It was a nice place that served decent food. So they weren't over dressed or anything of the sort.

"I'll have the roast beef and mashed potatoes." Natsu said. "I'll have the same." Gray said. The two of them placed their menus down. They got tea to go with their dinners.

"That was a lot of fun Gray, I hope you're okay after that fall you took though." Natsu said. "I'm fine, I was more worried about you Natsu. I'm not exactly light you know." Gray said. Natsu laughed softly. "It's okay, I carried you on my back on Galuna island, remember?" she pointed out.

"Oh right." Gray said, chuckling. "I'm a tough girl, I'll be fine." Natsu said. Gray nodded. "Tough is definitely a way to describe you Natsu." he said. Natsu laughed. "You're tough too. My best sparring partner for sure." Natsu said. Gray smiled.

Their food arrived, and they made small talk. Neither of them had mentioned the accidental brushing of their lips, as that was literally all it had been. Neither of them had initiated a kiss, and they seemed to be content to leave it as it was, a mere accident.

They finished eating their food, then got dessert which was ice cream sundaes. Natsus was slathered in hot fudge and cinnamon candies for a heat to it as she ate it happily. Gray's was merely strawberry ice cream covered in caramel.

After the two paid their bill, they began walking towards Natsu's place to end the date.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Gray, thank you again." Natsu said. "Any time Natsu. I'd love if we could go out again sometime, only then it will be my treat." Gray said.

"That sounds good to me Gray." Natsu said, smiling at him. The sun had set completely, and the moon was sending beams of moonlight down along the path the two were walking along to get to Natsu's place.

As they arrived they paused by the front door. "Thank you for tonight." Natsu said as she leaned up to kiss Gray's cheek, only to have him turn his head at the last second and cause their lips to brush again.

Natsu's face turned crimson at this, and she pulled back. "I'm sorr-" she began, only to have Gray pull her back against him and claim her lips fully, which elicited a squeak from her.

After holding the kiss for about a minute Gray pulled back, his eyes wide. "F-Fuck..." he said. "I'm sorry Natsu. I don't know what came over me." he said. Natsu had been rendered speechless. The feel of his cool lips upon hers made her lips tingle, and gave her a strange sensation in her stomach.

Gray bit his bottom lip before he turned and began leaving. He kept looking back over his shoulder to see if she had moved, but she'd been frozen. The kiss likely shocked her, he only hoped she didn't hate him for stealing it.

* * *

Natsu stood outside her house for about ten minutes before she snapped out of her shock and lifted a hand to her face. She felt her lips, the same lips that Gray had kissed.

Gray had kissed her.

She hadn't kissed back as she'd been shocked, but she liked it, at least she thinks she did.

She definitely had something to talk to Lucy about the next morning.

With those thoughts in mind she went into her house and headed to her bedroom. She changed out of her outfit and slipped on her pajama shirt. She then went into the living room and curled up in her chair to read some more of the romance novel she'd been reading.

* * *

Gray made his way home, inside his mind he was freaking out. He'd just kissed his friend. He's just kissed his very female, very attractive friend.

He'd just kissed Natsu. The same Natsu that made his blood boil, the same Natsu who he sparred with on an almost daily basis. The same Natsu he'd fought with since they were kids...and he _liked it._

Gray sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I fucked up." he said to himself with a groan. He simply made his way inside, and stripped his clothes off before falling face first onto his bed.

He'd be thinking of the kiss for awhile, even his dream was filled with thoughts of kissing Natsu again...and Gray couldn't seem to find an argument on why he shouldn't kiss her, why he shouldn't want to kiss her, but came up with nothing.

* * *

Gray of course had no idea that Natsu's mind was also filled with their kiss, she may not have responded, but she felt _something._ She didn't know what, but she chalked it up to the fact that she'd never been kissed before. She figured you always got strange feelings in your stomach when you were kissed.

After reading a few chapters of the book, Natsu yawned. She placed it down, shut the light off and headed to her bedroom. She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes before drifting off into a nice sleep.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Yes there was two accidental kisses, and a deliberate one. This was requested by a friend of mine, I hope you like how it came out!**


	6. Disaster Date

**Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa daremoga, kyō yoku yatte iru negatte imasu!**

 **Hello! I hope everyone is doing well today!**

* * *

 **As always I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail. I make no money off this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender Bender**, romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _Gray of course had no idea that Natsu's mind was also filled with their kiss, she may not have responded, but she felt something. She didn't know what, but she chalked it up to the fact that she'd never been kissed before. She figured you always got strange feelings in your stomach when you were kissed._

 _After reading a few chapters of the book, Natsu yawned. She placed it down, shut the light off and headed to her bedroom. She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes before drifting off into a nice sleep._

* * *

The next morning Natsu woke up before her alarm went off. She smiled to herself and hopped out of bed. She headed into her kitchen and began making breakfast.

Happy was asleep on the couch, he must have come in after Natsu had already turned in for the night and decided to sleep on the couch. She smiled as she thought of her date the previous night.

She hummed to herself as she fried up some bacon and eggs. She added shredded cheddar cheese to the eggs, as well as some salt and pepper as she scrambled them. Happy awoke to the aroma of Natsu's cooking. "Mmm, something smells awesome Natsu." he said with a small yawn.

"Good morning Happy, after breakfast I'm going to head over to Lucy's place, have I got a story to tell her about yesterday." Natsu said with a smile. Happy looked at her. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah, everything is fine, I just have a few questions for her is all." Natsu said.

"Alright, but if you need anything that I can help you with, just tell me." Happy said. "You got it partner." Natsu said. She served up the bacon and eggs. She also made some toast and put butter on it. She placed two plates on the table, Happy ate almost as much as Natsu herself did!

"So how did your date with Gray go last night Natsu?" Happy asked, genuinely curious. He'd spent the whole time at Wendy's with her and Charla. He didn't spy on Natsu and Gray's date because he knew he could trust Gray. It's the other men Happy had trouble trusting, especially that Sting.

* * *

Laxus sat int he guild hall in his typical spot, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at the rest of the guild members that were there. Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, his grandfather, Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jet and Droy were there as well as a few guild members who weren't worth his time or effort.

He especially spent a lot of time glaring at the other men who could possibly get Natsu. It's not that Laxus really loved her or anything, if he did he was unaware. He merely wanted to have her as a trophy. Who wouldn't want the strongest dragon slayer as their lover? A grin set itself upon his face as he got up and walked out of the guild, intent on getting Natsu to go on a date with him.

In his mind he went through various scenarios. He'd never bothered to take someone on something as trivial as a date before, so this was a new thing for him. He made his way towards the woods, as that was where the general location of the pinkettes house was.

* * *

"Oh. The date went well actually, I had a lot of fun. Gray was so sweet." Natsu said in response to Happy's question after finishing her breakfast.

"Anything of significance happen?" Happy asked. "Not really, unless you count accidental kissing as something significant." Natsu said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How do you accidentally kiss?" Happy asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking. "Well, Gray tripped and fell on me, which caused our lips to brush against one another." Natsu said.

Happy blinked again. "Uh huh, and after that?" he asked. "Well, when he dropped me off I accidentally kissed the side of his mouth." Natsu said, her cheeks flaring up intensely. "Oh, okay." Happy said, going back to eating.

 _ **Knock knock knock!**_

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Natsu, having forgotten she was wearing nothing but a long shirt got up to answer it.

 _ **Knock knock knock knock!**_

"I'm coming, one moment!" Natsu called out. She opened the door, her hair was a mess from sleeping, and she was still in her long shirt, as she stared up at the tall form of Laxus. "L-Laxus?" she squeaked out, suddenly worried about his appearance at her house.

"You're coming out with me tonight." Laxus said. Natsu blinked. "Ehh?" she squeaked out. "You're coming out with me tonight. Wear something nice." Laxus said, before turning and leaving.

"Uh..." Natsu stood there dumbfounded as Laxus walked off. "Who is it Natsu?" Happy asked, suddenly appearing next to Natsu. "It was Laxus...he said I'm going out with him tonight, and to dress nice." Natsu said.

"Well, I guess you have a bit more to talk to Lucy about then, don't you?" Happy giggled. "You should probably go get dressed and go talk to her." he finished.

"EHHH!?" Natsu screamed. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing the huge shirt she'd stolen from one of her friends when they'd stayed at her place. It hung off her shoulder and revealed her neck as well as the scar there.

Natsu's face turned crimson. "I was-he saw-!" Natsu mumbled incoherently. Happy laughed and gently helped the girl to her bedroom. "Okay, get dressed Natsu." he said, before going back to the living room.

As Laxus reached the edge of the woods Natsu was fully dressed and heading to Lucy's place.

"Luuucy! I need to talk to you!" Natsu said as she knocked on Lucy's door.

"Coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses Natsu!" Lucy was heard from inside the apartment.

Lucy opened the door. "Can I come in?" Natsu asked, smiling at Lucy. "Of course Natsu, come on inside." Lucy said, stepping to the side to allow the dragon slayer into her apartment.

Natsu smiled and walked inside. "Alright, have I got a story for you." She said, laughing a bit as she sat on Lucy's bed cross legged. Lucy sat down next to her and smiled. "Alright, talk." she giggled.

"Where to begin..." Natsu started. "The date with Gray went really well. We went to the spring fair and went on every ride together. Then we played some games, went to 8 Island for food. As we were walking there, Gray tripped and fell onto me. We accidentally kissed." she said her cheeks flushing softly.

"Ooh." Lucy said, grinning. "Go on." she finished. "After he got up, he apologized and helped me up, then we proceeded to get food, then he walked me home." Natsu said, smiling a bit. "As I was wishing him a good night, and thanking him for the date, he turned his head and I accidentally kissed him." she said, her cheeks flaring up a bit more.

"As I pulled back and started to apologize, he grabbed me and kissed me!" Natsu said, she looked at Lucy. "Okay?" Lucy asked. "Gray kissed me Lucy, a REAL kiss, ON purpose!" Natsu said, her face flushing deeper.

"What's your point? People kiss all the time." Lucy said. "I...was too shocked to respond." Natsu admitted, poking her index fingers together. Lucy laughed a bit. "Well, just talk to him. Explain you were in a state of shock, I'm sure he'll understand." Lucy said, smiling.

"I'll try, but I'm worried he's going to start avoiding me or something." Natsu admitted. Lucy nodded. "A common fear. If we have to, Erza will rope him into a job and have you come with us too. So we can sort it all out." Lucy said, placing her hand on Natsu's arm. "Thank you Lucy. Oh, and another thing happened this morning." Natsu said.

"Oh? What happened?" Lucy asked. "Well Laxus went to my house and told me I'm going out with him tonight, and to dress nice. He never said what time, or where we'd be going or anything. He just left after repeating himself." Natsu said. Lucy face palmed. "I thought Laxus of all of them would have more...tact." She said.

"I know, I figure he's been on plenty of dates, maybe he was just nervous." Natsu said, shrugging a bit. "Well either way, you have a date tonight." Lucy said, playfully punching Natsu's shoulder, causing the other girl to laugh.

* * *

Laxus arrived back at the guild. "FUCK!" he yelled.

Freed was immediately by Laxus's side. " Is everything alright Laxus, do you require my help with anything?" he asked. Laxus sighed and shook his head. "Am I attractive Freed?" Laxus asked. "Yes of course." Freed said. It was no secret that the green haired male liked Laxus.

"I demanded a date out of someone earlier, but I didn't tell her a time, or a place." Laxus said as he rubbed his hand on his face.

"You demanded her to go on a date with you, without telling her a time, or a place? Laxus, you do know what a date entails right?" Freed asked.

"Not really." Laxus said. "Evergreen might be able to help you, but I can tell you what I know about dates." Freed said. He was planning on telling Laxus the worst things to do on a date.

"Alright, I'd rather have another man tell me what I should and shouldn't do, you know since I'm not into all the soft loving shit." Laxus said. Freed nodded. "Let's go to the second floor and I'll teach you how to date." Freed said, smiling "innocently".

Laxus followed his friend up the stairs and sat in his normal chair.

"Alright, so here's what you should do for your date Laxus." Freed began. "Make sure you have her pay for everything you guys do." he said. Laxus nodded.

"Anything else I should know Freed?" Laxus asked. "Yes, ask her as many questions about her as you can. Grill her." Freed said. "Then you want to talk about yourself, and make sure she knows when she's wrong. You also want to make sure if you need to burp or anything just do so. Let it out." he kept going.

Laxus nodded, eating up everything Freed was telling him as truth. Had anyone else heard they would have stepped in and corrected the things Freed was saying.

"Eat whatever you want, drink as much as you want. I bet you could show up drunk and she wouldn't care." Freed said. "I don't plan on drinking before I go." Laxus said.

"That's fine, there are other things you should do on your date." Freed began. "Talk about every past fling you've had. Make sure she knows she's not the first. Sex is a good topic to talk about actually." he said. "You sure?" Laxus asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Freed said.

"Alright." Laxus said, if he couldn't trust his childhood friend, who could he trust? "I would tell you to show up fashionably late, but you never gave her a time, so you're going to have show up when you want to go out." Freed said. "Don't walk her home, and make sure you flirt with other women while you're on your date." Freed said.

"Why flirt with other people when I'm with someone?" Laxus asked. "Because you can 'look, but not touch'." Freed said. "I see." Laxus said. "So as long as you stick to those guidelines she'll fall into your arms." Freed finished. Laxus nodded. "Thanks Freed." he said. "Anytime Laxus." Freed responded smiling happily.

* * *

"So, should I just go home and wait for him to come pick me up or what Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Well, since he didn't give a time or a place I would go home before sunset at the very least." Lucy said. Natsu nodded. "My mind keeps replaying the kiss with Gray..." she said softly. Lucy smiled. "Probably because it was your first kiss." Lucy said.

Natsu shrugged a bit. "I don't know. I'll have to find out somehow." she said. Lucy nodded. "Yeah, maybe by kissing someone else? What about Sting, I bet he'd love to kiss you." Lucy teased, causing Natsu to blush softly. "You're terrible!" Natsu said. Lucy laughed.

"Well we have a few hours before you should probably head home to get ready for your date. So what would you like to do Natsu?" Lucy asked, smiling as she hung her head off her bed and swung her legs in the air.

"I'm not sure. I might just go home and read for awhile before getting ready." Natsu said. "That's no fun! You should talk to Gray about that kiss Natsu." Lucy said.

"Good idea, I wonder if he's at the guild." Natsu said. "Probably, but you might miss him if you don't hurry!" Lucy said, giggling a bit as she pushed Natsu towards the door. "Go talk to him, straighten things out." Lucy said. "I will, thank you Lucy." Natsu said before leaving.

Lucy giggled to herself and texted Erza on their lacrima phones about the new things with Natsu.

* * *

Natsu made her way to the guild hall. She looked around and grinned. "GRAY!" she called out, the grin ever falling from her face. She waved her arm at him. He looked up and waved back. He seemed preoccupied. Natsu walked over to him and plopped herself next to him. "Why so gloomy Gray?" she asked, nudging his side gently with a laugh.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired." Gray said. "Well, I'd love to walk home with you if you want?" Natsu said. Gray shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he asked, getting up.

Natsu smiled and grabbed his hand like she had when they were on their date and walked with him. "So, are you willing to be honest with me Gray? What's really bothering you?" she asked. "It's nothing really. Honest Natsu." Gray said, looking at her with sad blue eyes.

"I'm not stupid Gray, I can tell something is bothering you, but I won't pressure you. Alright?" she said. Gray nodded. "I actually wanted to talk to you about last night." Natsu said. "Oh, what about it?" Gray asked. "Well...the kiss specifically." Natsu said. Gray flinched. _'Here is comes.'_ he sighed inside his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond Gray...I was surprised you kissed me, but it's not that I didn't like it, I did! Honest." Natsu said, blushing deeply. Gray chuckled. "You sure you liked it? I mean, it was _me,_ after all." he said. "I guess I can't honestly say, I mean...you're the first person I got kissed by." Natsu admitted.

Gray abruptly paused. "Wait. I took your first kiss?" he asked, suddenly feeling really guilty. "Yeah, why?" Natsu asked, tilting her head to the side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Had I known I wouldn't.. I'm so sorry Natsu." Gray said. "It's fine Gray." Natsu smiled. "At least the kiss was taken by someone I care about." she finished.

"If you're sure." Gray said, the two arrived at his house. "Well, this is my stop. Thank you for the company Natsu." Gray said. "Any time Gray." Natsu smiled. She got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Go rest, you look like you need it." she said, her cheeks a light pink as she went back onto flat feet, smiling at him as her cheeks flushed softly.

Her heart beat erratically in her chest, but she simply smiled and turned to head down to the front of his yard. "See you later Gray." she said, turning and waving over her shoulder. Gray smiled and waved back, before walking into his house and locking the door. He pressed his back to it and slid to the floor with his head in his hands.

He was confused. He didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

Natsu walked back to her place. She decided to get some reading done for a few hours before she would get ready for her date with Laxus. She had this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought about the date. What if she did something wrong? What if Laxus asked her to do _that?_ A lot of what ifs went through her head, but she shoved them away and went to reading.

Happy wasn't home, he was out fishing when Natsu got home, he came home about an hour later with a haul of fish. "Hi Natsu! We can have fish for lunch!" Happy said. Natsu smiled and put her book down. "Sounds good, sushi?" she asked. "Aye!" Happy said, nodding quickly.

Natsu went into the kitchen and set about making the sushi. Happy had apparently pulled out the rice steamer and filled it, he'd also gathered some fresh seaweed to tie them with. Natsu happily cleaned the fish and set about making the sushi. She'd plate the pieces as she finished folding them together. The sushi were rolled together with various vegetables as well as fish and of course rice.

"Here we go Happy, one huge plate of sushi!" Natsu grinned happily and placed it on the table. "Time to dig in!" She said. "Aye!" Happy exclaimed, and the two of them ate the sushi.

Natsu looked at the clock. "I guess I should take a bath now, and start getting ready for my date. Should I wear a dress, or a skirt and shirt Happy?" she asked. "Well, where are you going?" he asked. "I have no idea, Laxus didn't say. He just said to dress nice." Natsu said. "Go with a dress then." Happy said, nodding. "Alright. I'll choose one after I bathe." Natsu said.

* * *

Natsu headed into the bathroom and turned the water on scalding. She tied her hair up in a bun on her head, dropped a lightly scented bath bomb into the bathtub then climbed in.

She leaned her head back and sighed as the water washed over her skin.

After a nice soak in the bath Natsu drained the water. She got out, used her flames to dry off, then walked to her bedroom naked. She pulled on some panties, nylons and a bra, then chose a dress. She went with a red dress. She pulled her boots on, then tied her hair back with a ribbon. She added her scarf as the final piece and examined herself in the mirror.

"You look pretty Natsu!" Happy said as he walked into the room after she'd gotten fully dressed. "You don't think it's too much right?" Natsu asked. "No, you look good." Happy said. Natsu smiled. "I'm glad." she said.

Natsu went back to her living room to wait for Laxus to show up since she had no idea what time he would be coming by to get her.

* * *

Laxus examined himself in the mirror for the tenth time. He nodded and smirked. He felt he looked good enough now. He wore a black button up shirt, with the top four left unbuttoned and tight black jeans that left little to nothing to the imagination. He of course had his headphones on, and his coat hung on his shoulders. After slipping his boots on he began walking to Natsu's place.

He was going over all the things Freed told him he should do as he walked. He bumped into someone, but paid no mind to them. It was Gray. When Gray spun around, he spotted the hair, headphones and coat and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets before he turned back and began heading to the guild.

Laxus finished walking to Natsu's place, the sky was getting cloudy but it didn't look like it was going to rain, he also didn't feel any electricity in the air so he felt it was fine to go on the date. He knocked on the door to Natsu's house.

Natsu opened the door and offered Laxus a small smile. "Hello Laxus." she greeted him. He merely grunted. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah." Natsu said, walking out of the door and closing it. "Come on then." Laxus said, as he began walking ahead of her by a few paces. Natsu frowned, and tried to pick up her pace to catch up.

The two walked to a decent restaurant and were led to a table.

Laxus's eyes were everywhere but on Natsu. He'd smirk and wink at other women in the restaurant, but seemed to pay next to no mind to his actual _date._ Natsu simply smiled and went with it, despite how much it hurt for her to be ignored, even if the guy was a pompous jackass most of the time, he did have some redeemable qualities.

"So, how many guys have you been with Natsu?" Laxus asked after making flirtatious faces at multiple women. "Been with?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, how many guys have you fucked?" he asked. "None." Natsu said. Laxus chuckled. "I've been with a few women myself." he said, smirking at her.

"So you're just a little virgin then huh? Sucks to be you." Laxus said. "The women I've been with have all told me I'm amazing in the sack." he continued. "I bet you'd be a good lay though, you're strong as fuck too." he said. Natsu simply sat there, not sure how to take this conversation.

"The last woman I was with I banged over the back of a couch. She was wild." Laxus said. Laxus downed his water and let out a loud belch, which made Natsu cringe and wrinkle her nose. That was rude and disgusting, but she held her tongue, and by the time Laxus looked at her again she had a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Yuki Fall restaurant. I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you two?" the waitress asked as she walked over to the table with Laxus and Natsu at it. Laxus smirked at the woman and winked at her. "I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs, extra marinara sauce. I'll also take something off the tap to drink. Whatever you recommend sexy." he said, winking at her again.

The waitress blushed. She looked over at Natsu. "What can I get you dear?" she asked, smiling. "I'll take the chicken cordon bleu with rice and green beans on the side, and to drink I'll have a cinnamon twist." she said. "Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." the waitress said, then she left.

"So, have you been kissed, or given a blow job?" Laxus asked, causing Natsu to cough a bit of her water up as she sipped it. "I have been kissed yes, and no I've never done whatever that is." she responded after wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"So you're basically a total fucking virgin then?" Laxus asked. "I guess?" Natsu said with a shrug. "That's pathetic." Laxus said before laughing loudly. "When I was your age I'd already lost my virginity." he said, while slapping the table. Natsu bit her bottom lip, but remained quiet.

The waitress returned with their drinks. "Your food will be ready soon." she said. "Thank you." Natsu said before sipping her drink.

Laxus was going on and on about his various sexual partners. Then he gloated about how much stamina he had, and how he'd make it to where Natsu wouldn't be able to walk if he got her into bed. The things he was saying were hurting her feelings, but she was hiding the hurt behind a smile.

Their food arrived, and they ate it, Laxus belched after chugging his beer, and had three or four while eating. Natsu simply drank her drink slowly. She listened to Laxus as he talked about himself.

"So, aside from wreck things what use are you?" Laxus asked. Natsu dropped her fork onto her plate on accident shocked by his words. "I don't just wreck things." she said softly, the hurt bubbling to the surface more. "That's not true, half of the complaints from the council are your fault. You set shit on fire all the time." Laxus accused.

Natsu stood up and pushed her chair back as some of her hair fell into her face. "I just remembered I have to take Happy to see his doctor in another city. Take care Laxus." Laxus merely stared after her as she left.

* * *

Freed had heard where Laxus took his mystery date, and was curious on if his friend was listening to his advice or not. Freed of course had no idea who Laxus was on the date with, until he walked inside and saw the pink hair sitting with Laxus who was being loud and crude it seemed.

Freed suddenly felt terrible about ruining Natsu's date with Laxus, but he kept it inside. He merely stood at the entrance and watched them. When he saw Natsu's fork drop he knew something was going to happen.

Natsu stood up, her shoulders shaking as she stood at her full height in front of Laxus. She seemed to say something to Laxus, before turning on her heel and leaving. Freed could tell the girl was fighting back tears as she stormed past him on her way out.

Laxus was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected that sort of reaction out of Natsu at all. He was sure Freed's advice was going to work well, and that he'd win some points with the pink haired dragon slayer, but it seemed that he'd done something wrong.

* * *

Natsu ran down the street a bit as it started raining. She stopped running and took a deep breath as she steeled her nerves. No matter how much Laxus's words hurt her, she wasn't going to let them get to her!

She was too busy letting the rain pelt her, that she didn't notice a shadow beside her. "Natsu?" The shadow asked. Natsu looked up and over. "Gray?" she asked, she was almost drenched already, but the ice make mage held an umbrella over her head. "Come on, let's get you somewhere warm and dry. My place is close." Gray said.

Natsu smiled, and walked with Gray. "So, why were you alone in the rain Natsu, and in that dress?" Gray asked. "I was on a date with the biggest asshat in the guild." Natsu said, making a face, which caused Gray to chuckle a bit. "How bad was it?" He asked. "I'd say it was disastrous." Natsu said as she began shivering.

Gray noticed she was shivering and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. While his skin was usually colder than hers, he was dry, and thus his skin was warmer. Natsu leaned into him as the to of them made their way to his place.

As they arrived Gray opened the door for her and let her get inside first. "I'll grab you a shirt and some pants, towels are in the bathroom." Gray said. "Where is the bathroom?" Natsu asked. "Down the hall, second door on the left." he said. Natsu nodded and made her way there.

Gray headed into his bedroom and grabbed a shirt and some sweats for her to change into. There was no way he was letting her go home in this weather. Happy would likely stay with Lisanna or Wendy himself since Natsu was out and he always left the house when she wasn't home.

Natsu was using a towel to dry her dress and hair off, she would have used her magic, but she was afraid of shrinking the fabric or something.

"Natsu?" Gray called out. "I've got the clothes for you to change into." he said. Natsu opened the door, one of Gray's towels still on her long hair. He'd never seen it down, it was past her butt. He really liked the way it looked on her.

"Thank you Gray." Natsu smiled at him and took the clothes. She then gently shut the door and changed her clothes. She used her magic to dry the boots and nylons, but the dress she didn't. She slipped the shirt on, it fit her like the one she had at her place. She pulled the sweats on, and tied them as tight as she could.

All in all, she looked like a girl dressed in her boyfriends clothes. She suppressed a laugh as she looked at herself in Gray's clothing. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Gray. "Thank you Gray." she said.

"Anytime Natsu." Gray said, reaching a hand out to gently ruffle her hair. She laughed and fixed her hair.

"I don't want you walking in this weather, so you're going to stay here til it clears up alright Natsu? You may be a fire dragon slayer, but we both know what happens if you get sick." Gray said. "Alright..." Natsu said pouting at him a bit.

The two of them walked to the living room. Gray sat on one side of the couch and Natsu sat next to him. Gray turned the lacrima television on. "Want to watch something on tv?" he asked. "Sure." Natsu said. Gray put a movie on and placed the remote down.

Natsu laid her head on Gray's shoulder as she yawned softly. The water had chilled her, and she was warm and dry now, so her body heat was making her drowsy. Her eyelids fluttered shut and her head stayed against Gray's shoulder.

Gray looked at her and smiled a bit. She'd fallen asleep. Rather then leave her there, he gently picked her up and carried her to his guest room. He placed her in the bed and covered her up, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading back out to the living room to shut the tv off. He then headed to his own bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep.

* * *

Laxus was surprised when Natsu came up with an excuse to leave, but he was told not to follow her, and not to take her home, so he merely let her leave. He paid the bill, and headed towards the guild hall, he didn't really notice Freed standing outside the building, mainly because the rain had started coming down.

He shook his head and decided he'd ask Freed what went wrong the next time he saw him. He was sure he'd done something wrong to make Natsu leave like that, unless she really did have to take her cat to the doctors.

He scoffed, and kept walking. His mind was on the date, and how it seemed to be okay until Natsu just left.

He shook his head a bit and frowned. Maybe he'd said something wrong, or done something wrong. Well, he already knew Natsu would talk about their date to her friend Lucy, who talk also talk to Erza, so if he'd screwed up those two would tell him.

After he arrived at the guild, Laxus would sit for awhile, before getting up and heading home. He'd change clothes and go to sleep.

Laxus would know soon, not to believe everything a jealous person told him. Perhaps he'd get another chance, maybe he'd apologize, but first he'd have to know what it was he did wrong in the first place.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **There's chapter six.**

 **Poor Laxus, you had to deal with a jealous Freed. Maybe if you'd said who you were dating you wouldn't have screwed up so royally.**

 **Poor Natsu too, she had no idea Laxus was asking someone for help with what to do on a date.**


	7. A Date in The Underground

**Hello everyone! I hope all your days are going well!**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the last six!**

* * *

 **As always I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail. I make no money off this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender Bender**, romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _He shook his head a bit and frowned. Maybe he'd said something wrong, or done something wrong. Well, he already knew Natsu would talk about their date to her friend Lucy, who talk also talk to Erza, so if he'd screwed up those two would tell him._

 _After he arrived at the guild, Laxus would sit for awhile, before getting up and heading home. He'd change clothes and go to sleep._

 _Laxus would know soon, not to believe everything a jealous person told him. Perhaps he'd get another chance, maybe he'd apologize, but first he'd have to know what it was he did wrong in the first place._

* * *

Natsu sighed softly in her sleep as she burrowed into the warmth the bed she was sleeping in offered her. She was surrounded by a wintry scent, and seemed to be comforted by it.

She rolled onto her side and hugged the pillow below her head to her chest, cuddling with it like one would cuddle a person.

She remained asleep until well past the time she'd normally awaken on the weekend. She was warm, and the bed she was sleeping on was comfortable.

* * *

Gray woke up in the morning, sat up and stretched. The sun was shining, there were scattered clouds, but nothing ominous. There would be no storm today.

He got up and went to the kitchen and pulled out some bacon, sausage, pancake mix, eggs, shredded cheese, an onion, a roll of biscuits, some black olives and potatoes. He also began brewing coffee as he started cooking.

The bacon was on the flat bacon pan frying away as he cracked a few eggs into a bowl, he added some pancake mix into the bowl as well as some milk and beat the ingredants with a whisk until the mixture was smooth. He pulled out a flat pan that plugged into the wall and turned it on to get hot.

After buttering the pancake cooking pan, he waited for it to get hot enough to cook pancakes on. He grabbed a bag of chocolate chips from up in the cupboard as well and sprinkled some onto each pancake.

Natsu's nose smelt bacon and she sat up and stretched. She blinked as she noticed that she wasn't at home, which meant Happy was not cooking. As she smelt the air she remembered she'd gone home with Gray the night before, after her failed date with Laxus.

She slipped out of the bed, turned and made it back up before heading into the kitchen still wearing the over-sized shirt and sweats. "Good morning Gray." she said as she walked into the kitchen, where Gray was cooking in only boxers.

She rubbed her eyes as the shirt slid over her shoulder and she yawned softly. "Good morning Natsu." Gray said, he turned to look at her for a moment and smiled a bit.

Her hair was down and messy from her sleep. She was rubbing her eyes and the shirt was a bit too big on her so it fell off her shoulder revealing her smooth looking skin. Gray thought she looked good in his clothes, before he was caught staring though he went back to cooking.

"Something smells really good, what you cooking?" Natsu asked. "Breakfast." Gray said, smirking to himself. "What kind of breakfast smarty pants." Natsu said playfully.

"Bacon, sausage, omelettes, pancakes, biscuits and hash browns. Hope you're hungry." Gray said. At the names of the food, Natsu's stomach growled loudly, causing the girl to blush. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry." she said.

"I bet you're more than just a little hungry." Gray said, chuckling. Luckily the food was cooking relatively quickly. As they bacon finished frying Gray piled it onto a plate with the sausage patties and links. He stacked up the chocolate chip pancakes on another plate, then placed the hash browns into a dish. He placed everything on the table as it was finished.

After pulling the biscuits out of the oven Gray placed them into a basket and placed a cloth over the top of them to keep them warm. He pulled two cups out of his cabinet as well as two plates, and moved to sit next to Natsu at his table. "Everything smells so good Gray, thank you." Natsu said, smiling brightly at him.

"I hope it came out alright honestly." Gray said with a chuckle as he grabbed some food for himself as Natsu did the same. The two of them ate in comfortable silence after that.

As soon as they were finished eating there was a knock at Gray's door. It was Happy. "Graaay it's terrible! Natsu never came home last night! I've looked everywhere for her! You gotta help me!" Happy exclaimed, crying.

"Calm down Happy, Natsu is just fine. She stayed the night here with me after her date ended in disaster." Gray said. "R-really? She's fine?" Happy asked, through sniffles. "Yeah, come on inside she'll probably be happy to see you." Gray said, letting the exceed into his house. "NATSU!" Happy cried as he flew to her and tackled her leg.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Happy, the date with Laxus was a disaster and Gray found me sitting alone in the rain after the storm rolled in. I guess I fell asleep and he tucked me into the guest room." Natsu said, smiling as she pet her exceed.

"I was so worried about you Natsu! When you didn't come home I thought you died!" Happy sobbed into Natsu's leg. She bent down, giving Gray a good view of the inside of the shirt as she picked her exceed up. She hugged Happy tightly and comforted him.

 _'She'd make a good mother.'_ Gray thought to himself with a smile as he watched Natsu with her exceed.

"I'm so sorry Happy, but Laxus was a huge dick, he was rude and a jerk the whole time. I got fed up and walked out. He didn't come after me, then it started raining. Gray came across me and we walked here to get me warm and dry." Natsu said as she rocked Happy back and forth, to comfort him.

"It's okay Natsu, I'm just glad you're okay, I was worried you were hurt or kidnapped!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu giggled a bit. "I'm the Salamander of Fairy Tail! I wouldn't get kidnapped." she said. Happy sniffles and nods.

"Besides Happy, if I was kidnapped everyone would search for me." Natsu said, to reassure her exceed.

Gray smiled a bit more. "There's some food left if you're hungry Happy." he said. "Are you hungry Happy?" Natsu asked him. "Aye." Happy said as he cuddled into Natsu.

"By the way Natsu what are you wearing?" Happy asked. "Uh...Gray gave me these to wear because I was soaked." Natsu said, blushing. Gray had walked ahead of the two into the kitchen. "You liiiiike him!" Happy said, drawling the i in like out.

"Of course I do Happy, I like everyone in Fairy Tail." Natsu said as she walked into the kitchen. Gray chuckled having heard part of the conversation, but not all of it.

Natsu placed Happy on the table near her plate, and put some of the food on it for him. Happy ate everything he was given. He was clearly very happy to have found Natsu. "Gray, where did you put my clothes from last night? I should get home and change before I go talk to Lucy and Erza." Natsu said.

"The dress is hanging in the laundry room, it's on a delicate hanger to make sure the shoulders didn't get misshapen or messed up. I washed it and dried it for you." Gray said. Natsu smiled. She walked over to him and hugged his side. "Thank you." she said. Gray blinked as he looked down at her messy pink hair and chuckled.

"Any time Natsu, you know where I live so if you ever need anything feel free to stop by." Gray said, ruffling her hair gently while he chuckled. "You're the best Gray!" Natsu said before she extracted herself from around him, got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

She'd walked back to the guest room before stopping. She had no idea where the laundry room even was! Happy giggled a bit. "She's going to get lost, isn't she?" he asked, looking at Gray. "Probably, I'll go show her where the laundry room is. Sit tight Happy, I'll be back." Gray said. He walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the direction Natsu had vanished in.

"Natsu." Gray said, causing the pinkette to jump. "Oh! Gray." She laughed a bit. "I just realized I don't even know where your laundry room is." she said, blushing softly.

"It's this way." Gray said, grabbing her hand and leading her the opposite direction. He walked to the third door and opened it. "Here you are." he said. She blushed as e let go of her hand. "Thank you again Gray." Natsu said, smiling at him.

Gray laughed a bit. "I'll be in my kitchen with Happy when you finish changing, if you want to shower first the bathroom is across the hall." he said. "Thank you Gray, but I'll be fine." Natsu said. "Alright. See you in a few minutes then Natsu." Gray said, before walking to his kitchen.

* * *

Natsu headed back to the guest room and slipped out of the clothes Gray let her borrow. She folded them up and then pulled on her nylons and dress from the night before. After she finished changing she carried the now folded clothes to the kitchen with her, held against her chest.

"Here are the clothes you let me borrow Gray. I folded them for you." Natsu said. "Thank you Natsu, just put them on the coffee table, I'll put them away later." Gray said. Natsu nodded, she headed to the living room and put the folded clothing on the table there, before going back to the kitchen.

"You should probably get going soon huh?" Gray asked. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew she had to. She needed to talk to Lucy and Erza about her date the previous night, and probably get set up on another.

Gray felt a pang of something in his chest, but he kept quiet about it. He didn't want to push Natsu away. He hadn't told her, but ever since he kissed her, he'd been thinking about her a lot. Of course, he had no idea she'd also been thinking about him a lot as well.

* * *

"Alright, Happy will you be alright here if Gray lets you stay for a couple hours?" Natsu asked. "Aye." Happy said, munching on bacon. "He can stay as long as he wants really, just not while I'm not home." Gray said. "Thank you Gray. I'll come by in a few hours to pick him up. If you need me I'll be either at Lucy's or the guild." Natsu said.

"Be careful." Gray said as Natsu left. Happy turned his attention to Gray. "You like her, don't you?" he asked, watching as Gray's face turned the slightest shade of pink. "I don't know what you're talking about." Gray said, turning his attention to all the dishes he'd dirtied making breakfast. He began washing them.

Happy smiled to himself as he munched down on more bacon. He hummed as he watched Gray clean all the pots and pans.

* * *

Natsu headed to Lucy's place still wearing her outfit from the night before. She knocked and Erza answered the door. "Natsu! Happy was looking everywhere for you, what do you have to say for yourself?" Erza demanded.

Natsu sighed and walked into the apartment. "The date with Laxus was a fucking disaster. He was rude the whole time, he spent most of his time hitting on other women and not even paying attention to me. He was gross and a general jackass. He was talking about all the sex he's had as well as his past partners." she said.

"I'll kill him." Erza said, frowning as she thought of Laxus doing all those horrible things to Natsu. "He asked me what I was good for...other than destroying everything." Natsu said. Erza's eye twitched. "I'll really kill him." she said.

"Maybe we should talk to him, see why he did such horrible things to Natsu." Lucy said. "During the interview he seemed like he'd be a decent guy to go on a date with." she said, thinking back to his answers. "I think something happened, and we'll get to the bottom of it. You and Laxus will go on another date sometime, hopefully one that isn't a disaster." Erza said.

Natsu sighed and nodded. "Gray found me standing alone in the rain and took me to his place so I wouldn't get sick." she said, her cheeks flushing softly as she looked at her best friends.

"Ooh, give us all the details right now!" Lucy said, sitting down next to Natsu. "Details? Of what?" Natsu asked. "Well, you went home with him right? So...how was he?" Lucy asked. "Uh...what?" Natsu asked, clearly confused.

"Ooh, you're not going to spill? Come on Natsu, how was he in bed?!" Lucy asked. "Eehh! I didn't SLEEP with him! He gave me some clothes to change into and I slept in the guest room!" Natsu said, her face a red as Erza's hair.

"Well, we've taken it upon ourselves to set you up on your next date. As long as you're willing to go of course." Erza said. "Oh? Who with?" Natsu asked. "Gajeel." Erza and Lucy said at the same time.

"Oh, how should I dress for it?" Natsu asked. "He's taking you to a fight in the underground, so jeans and a shirt will suffice. He knows you're not into all the girly stuff." Erza laughed. Natsu smiled. "Alright, what time does the date start?" she asked. "The fight starts at three, so you should probably get home, and get ready." Lucy said.

"Gajeel will be by at two to pick you up." Erza said. "Alright. Thank you guys, for everything." Natsu said, smiling as she left Lucy's apartment.

* * *

"Did you see how red she turned when I asked her if she slept with Gray?" Lucy giggled. "You shouldn't tease her so much, she's not just going to sleep with anyone you know." Erza said. "I know, but she told me Gray kissed her! So of course I assumed that they'd do the down and dirty." Lucy said.

"Gray kissed Natsu?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded. "Natsu told me about their date. They had two accidental kisses and then Gray planted one on her, but she was too shocked to respond at the time, though it's good that they're still getting along." Lucy said. Erza nodded.

"We should send word to Rogue and Lyon to let the two of them get ready to take Natsu on their dates too, Loke will probably be the last to go out with her." Lucy said. "Yeah, he's far too busy with all his other girlfriends right now anyway. Freaking playboy." Erza said, shaking her head.

The two decided they'd use the lacrima to contact Rogue and Lyon and let them know, they just had to go to the guild to do so.

* * *

Natsu went home and jumped into the shower. She washed her hair and body, then rinsed off and hopped out. She used her magic to dry off, then tied her hair back into a pony tail like had it when it wasn't down.

She walked into her room, pulled on some panties, a bra and grabbed some jeans. Then she looked at her shirts before settling on a tank top with her normal vest over it. She pulled her black belt on, then her combat boots and headed to Gray's place to talk to Happy.

She knocked on the door, and Gray answered. "Oh, welcome back Natsu." he said. "I can't stay long, apparently Lucy and Erza set me up with Gajeel today." Natsu said shaking her head. "Hopefully after the first dates with you guys I can go on a job." Natsu said with a laugh.

"I came to tell Happy I'll be gone til around ten, Gajeel is taking me to the underground fights." Natsu said, grinning. "He fell asleep on the table while I washed dishes actually." Gray said with a laugh. He felt a pang in his chest, but didn't mention it.

"Alright, well let him know I'll be gone til around ten, and then I'll be home." Natsu said. "I will." Gray said. "Thank you Gray." Natsu said before turning and leaving Gray's place. She waved over her shoulder as she smiled at him. Gray waved back and shut his door before going back into his house.

Natsu made her way back to her house, she had about an hour before Gajeel would probably show up, so she'd get some reading in.

After an hour and a half, there was a knock on the door. Natsu marked her place in her book and got up off the chair after setting the book down.

"Hey Pinkie, you ready to go?" Gajeel asked. Natsu crossed her arms over her chest as she grinned. "You betcha." she said. "Alright, let's go then. Our seats won't save themselves." Gajeel said with a laugh.

The two of them made their way to the underground arena. They had pretty good seats, and Gajeel had even brought enough jewel to make sure they both had drinks and food to eat during the seven hours they'd be there.

* * *

"LAXUS DREYAR YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Erza yelled as she arrived at the guild hall. "What is it woman?" Laxus growled from the top floor. Erza kept a glare on her face as she marched up to him and picked the large blonde man up by his shirt collar.

"Why were you so awful to poor Natsu last night?!" Erza hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously as she held him. She was insanely strong, but so was he. They were both S-Class after all. "I just did what I was told were things you should do on a date. I've never actually taken the time to go on one before." he said as calm as he could.

Erza dropped him. "I don't know who told you to be so downright awful, but they misinformed you, or you misunderstood." She said. "You're supposed to pay attention to your date, not other women. You're not supposed to talk about sex, or your previous partners." she kept going.

"You're not supposed to be rude by belching or burping at the table. Need I go on?" Erza asked, her hands on her waist as she glared at Laxus. "No, I get it. I fucked up." he said, running a hand through his hair. "I was hoping to get some points with her, you know? She'd make one hell of a wife someday. She's so strong willed and powerful." he finished.

"Well, she said she's willing to give you a second chance, but it's going to have to wait til after she gets done with the first dates with the others too. Everyone has to get one in before second ones are scored." Erza said. "Lucy and I will help you with how you should really act on a date if you want." she offered.

"It might be a good idea, but leave the sugary shit out if it's possible." Laxus said, which caused Erza to laugh.

"Natsu isn't into the sugary girly stuff, so that's fine. We'll give you lessons on how to be a gentleman for your next date alright?" Erza asked. "Sounds good to me." Laxus said. As Erza walked back down the stairs Laxus let out a huge sigh of relief, he'd honestly expected her to beat the ever loving shit out of him for Natsu walking out on their date the night before.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel both cheered on the fighter they liked in the ring. Both of them happened to like the same guy, he was certainly a unique guy. He had spiky blue hair, sort of like Sting's but a bit longer and slightly messier.

"Woo! Kick his butt Blue!" Natsu called out. "Yeah, kick his ass Blue!" Gajeel called out. The two of them clapping and cheering loudly as the two fighters in the ring went all out against one another.

The fighter Blue knocked a few teeth out of his opponents mouth with a feral grin as they fought.

The underground fights weren't regulated or faked like some of the ones on television were. They were as real as they could be. The injuries were real, the blood was real. Natsu and Gajeel would know if it was faked, because they could smell the blood.

"Yeaaah! Go Blue!" Natsu screamed as she saw the blood and teeth fly. "With how feral he looks, you'd think he liked the blood he always gets on himself." Natsu said as she turned to look at Gajeel. "Yeah, you're probably right pinkie." Gajeel said, smirking as the fight got even more brutal.

 _ **SNAP! CRACK!**_

The sounds filled the air, followed by a loud scream of pain. Blue had clearly broken his opponents leg. He grinned as he backed off, his opponent being taken out of the ring.

The fights were all pretty brutal after that Blue had gotten his lip busted, and a black eye, but he'd taken out seven opponents before he finally decided to leave the ring, but by losing but by saying he was done for the night.

"That was awesome!" Natsu said, the time had flown by so quickly she hadn't even realized it had gotten late already.

"Well, I'm gonna walk ya home now, it's dark out and I don't trust the men around these parts, especially the ones who are out late like this, but do ya wanna stop by a cafe or something for some coffee or anything?" Gajeel asked. "Sounds good." Natsu said.

So the two made their way out of the underground and onto the streets of Magnolia. They walked towards Natsu's place and came across a 'Wizard's Expresso' place, and went inside. "Mmm, smells amazing in here!" Natsu said as she looked around.

"Welcome to Wizard's Express, how can I help you two today?" the woman behind the counter asked. "Can I have a caramel mocha cappuccino, extra caramel please." Natsu said. "I'll have a coffee, black. Make them both as big as they come please." Gajeel said. "Alright, take a seat and I'll bring those right out to you." the woman said, smiling at them.

Gajeel and Natsu went to a table near the door and sat down. "I really enjoyed the fights Gajeel, thank you for taking me to them." Natsu said. "I'm glad ya had fun pinkie." he said, grinning at her.

A few minutes later the two of them had their drinks. "Gajeel you know someone at the guild likes you right?" Natsu asked as they drank their drinks. "What do ya mean?" Gajeel asked. "I'm pretty sure Levy has a thing for you." Natsu said."Shrimp? Nah, she doesn't like me." Gajeel said.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know for certain, but someone might." she said. "Maybe, but we'll see I guess." Gajeel said.

The two finished their drinks, carried their empty glasses to the counter and returned them. "That will be six jewel." the woman said. Gajeel paid, and then the two left.

"The moon is night out tonight." Natsu said, smiling as the moon lit up the path for the two of them to walk along, not that they'd really need it. They had enhanced vision and all that. "Yeah, it's nice." Gajeel said, the light glinting off of some of his various piercings.

They arrived at Natsu's place. She smiled up at him. "Thank you again Gajeel, I had a lot of fun." Natsu said. Gajeel placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. She laughed a bit. "Good night!" She said. She was too short to kiss his cheek, so instead she winked at him and blew one.

Gajeel shook his head at her silliness and walked back to his place to go to bed.

* * *

Natsu headed into her house, she went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She then took her hair down, and climbed into bed with a yawn. She was tired.

She smiled as she fell asleep, the day had been one of the best she'd had in a long time. Especially given the failed date the night before. She turned onto her side and hugged her pillow to her chest as if she was cuddling a person, and fell into a deep sleep.

The recurring dream about her mate was becoming more and more clear, but she still couldn't discern his smell or see his face, his voice was a bit distorted and watery as well, but she didn't mind, dreaming about her mate always made her heart swell. She just hoped he one of the seven.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I'm sorry it's two days late!**


	8. A Food Festival Date

**Hello everyone! I hope all is well, and that I didn't make you wait too long for this update!**

 **Here's chapter eight of A Dragons Heart! If you haven't yet voted go to my profile and do so, the poll closes after the last guy gets his first date with Fem! Natsu!**

* * *

 **As always I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail. I make no money off this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender Bender**, romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _Natsu headed into her house, she went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She then took her hair down, and climbed into bed with a yawn. She was tired._

 _She smiled as she fell asleep, the day had been one of the best she'd had in a long time. Especially given the failed date the night before. She turned onto her side and hugged her pillow to her chest as if she was cuddling a person, and fell into a deep sleep._

 _The recurring dream about her mate was becoming more and more clear, but she still couldn't discern his smell or see his face, his voice was a bit distorted and watery as well, but she didn't mind, dreaming about her mate always made her heart swell. She just hoped he one of the seven._

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning and stretched. She yawned and smiled. It was twenty minutes before her alarm was due to go off when she hopped out of bed. She shut the alarm off and headed into the kitchen, where she began preparing a breakfast of bacon and omelettes. She hummed as she cooked happily.

Happy was roused from his sleep, he'd passed out at Gray's place the night before! "NATSU!" Happy cried as he flew out Gray's open window and went home.

Happy flew through the bedroom window of Natsu as soon as he arrived. He smelt the scents wafting from the kitchen. "NAAAATSSUUUU!" he cried. "I'm in the kitchen Happy!" Natsu called out, letting out a cute laugh as she flipped some of the bacon she was cooking.

"I missed you Natsu! I slept at Grays house last night I'm sorry!" Happy said, while bawling. "It's alright Happy, I'm fine. The date went well, and I had a bit of fun. I'm not sure who to expect for the next date, but there are only three guys left. Loke, Lyon and Rogue." Natsu said as she finished piling the bacon onto a plate before flipping the omelette she'd made.

"You should go with Lyon I think. Honestly, just to clear it up." Happy said. "What do you mean Happy?" Natsu asked. "Well, to see if he really likes you or not, and to see if you like him." Happy said, tapping his chin. "Good idea." Natsu said, before plating the omelette and placing it on the table as well.

"Of course it is, I came up with it, but you have to talk to Lucy about your date right?" Happy asked, before eating some bacon. "Yeah, I promised to talk to her after every date.." Natsu said. "Okay." Happy said, stuffing more bacon into his mouth.

"Where should I go on my date with Lyon?" Natsu asked. "Maybe a walk? Perhaps to the beach? I don't know. I'm no good at dating." Happy said sadly. Natsu pet Happy. "Oh, you'll get Carla to go out with you soon Happy, I can see it now." Natsu said. "Really? You think so?" Happy asked, perking up a bit. "Yes." Natsu said.

"Alright, well I'm going to get ready and head to Lucys place now." Natsu said. "I'll be here when you get back to most likely get ready to go on your next daaate." Happy said, rolling the a just to get a rise out of Natsu. She simply puffed her cheeks out, flushed softly and pouted before leaving the kitchen.

She headed to her room and pulled on her usual clothing, nothing girly for the start of the day. After tying her hair back, she pulled on her scarf and then laced up her combat boots.

"Alright Happy! I'll be back later, be safe little buddy!" Natsu called out as she headed to the door. "Be safe Natsu!" Happy called, his cheeks puffed with bacon.

* * *

Natsu hummed to herself as she walked to Lucys place. She bumped into Gray on the way there. "Oh good morning Gray!" Natsu said, smiling happily at the ice mage. "Hello Natsu, I take it your date for today is Lyon?" Gray asked, while trying to hide his clearly annoyed expression.

"Um, I don't know, I haven't talked to Lucy about my date with Gajeel last night yet, also thank you for taking care of Happy for me, I really appreciate it." Natsu said, smiling up at him. "Any time Natsu. I meant what I said you know." Gray said, smiling at her.

"I'll drop by the guild after I talk to Lucy, see you there!" Natsu said, before jogging off towards Lucys apartment. As soon as she lifted her hand to knock, Lucy opened the door, and none other than Lyon Vastia walked out.

"Oh, hello Natsu." Lyon said, smiling at her as his eyes took in her normal attire. "Good morning Lyon, why are you in Magnolia?" Natsu asked. "Why else would I be here? I'm here for you." Lyon said, trying to be charming as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Natsu laughed a bit. "I guess we're supposed to go on our date tonight then?" She asked. "Yes, that is why I'm here. Our date will actually start after you finish talking to Lucy, because we're going to go to the food festival in town." Lyon said. Natsu frowned. "Well, I'm going to have to go to the guild and go change before we go out." she said.

"That's fine, as long as I can accompany you." Lyon said, trying to be charming. He was coming off as desperate and borderline creepy, but not charming. "Of course Lyon." Natsu said, smiling at him. "I'll wait for you outside then." Lyon said, before leaving the building.

Natsu laughed a bit and shook her head. "Luce!" She called out. "I'm in here Natsu!" Lucy called out. Natsu walked into the blondes apartment and headed to where her voice came from.

"So, how did your date last night go?" Lucy asked. "It was a lot of fun actually, I got to see Blue in the ring LIVE! Watching as he knocked his opponents teeth out and smelling the blood was such a rush! Then at the end Gajeel and I had some coffee, talked for a bit and he walked me home." Natsu said smiling.

"Oh, so did you like the date?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Natsu said. Lucy smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. So have you figured anything out about who you're in love with yet, or is it still too soon?" she asked. "I think it's still too soon, even my mate in my dreams is a faceless, scentless, watery echo-voiced man shaped blur." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded. "Well, I guess you have to get going, seeing as Lyon is already in town and raring to go out with you. Erza and I will also be at the food festival so if he does anything...you tell one of us stat." Lucy said. "Got it Lucy." Natsu said. "I'll talk to you about the date tomorrow." she said, before hugging Lucy.

"I'll see you later then, take care Natsu." Lucy said, smiling as one of her best friends left her apartment.

* * *

Gray was already at the guild. He was sitting at a table. He was thankful Juvia was still off on her job, so he was welcoming the silence.

"Sorry it took so long Lyon, I need to go to the guild now, I have to talk to someone before going home and changing." Natsu said. "It's quite alright, we have all day to spend together, I just want to make sure everything goes well." Lyon said. "That's good, well let's go then." Natsu said, as she began heading to the Fairy Tail guild.

Lyon walked next to Natsu. "So, how has it been going on all these dates Natsu?" he asked. "It's been okay, I've had fun on a few of them." Natsu responded, smiling softly as she thought about the dates she actually enjoyed.

"No one has tried anything with you, have they?" Lyon asked. "Tried anything? No." Natsu said. Lyon nodded. "Good. No one should ever force themselves upon a lady." he said. Causing Natsu to snort a bit. Her a lady? Don't make her laugh.

As the two arrived at the guild Natsu would run inside, and head directly over to Gray. Lyon would send a pointed glare at the other ice mage, as if issuing a silent challenge. "You were right Gray." Natsu said. "About what?" Gray asked, looking at the pink haired woman. "Lyon is the date for today." Natsu said. "Ahh. Well thanks for coming to tell me at least." Gray said.

"Of course Gray, I wouldn't just leave you sitting here like that." Natsu said. "I have to go get ready, but we should totally hang out later." she said, smiling at him. "Sounds good to me Natsu." Gray said. He smiled at her back as she left.

"Love rival." Lyon muttered after Natsu had left the guild hall. "What was that Lyon? I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am." Gray said, a smug look on the dark haired ice users face.

* * *

Lyon scoffed, then turned on his heel and marched out of the guild after Natsu. "The nerve of that guy." Lyon muttered. "What's wrong Lyon?" Natsu asked, turning her face to look at the white haired ice mage as they walked to her house.

"Gray is just being an asshole is all." Lyon said. Natsu shook her head. "What's going on between you two anyway? Is it still over Juvia?" she asked. "No, Gray has no interest in Juvia, this is more about you." Lyon said, he was being honest at least.

Natsu laughed a bit as the two of them walked through the town of Magnolia to the forest. "Here we are, home sweet home." Natsu said, walking into her house. "Wait right here, I'll be out in a few minutes." she said, telling him to sit in the living room.

Happy came out of the kitchen as he heard voices. "Oh, hi Lyon." Happy said. Natsu hummed as she grabbed a medium length skirt, it rested above her knees, but it wasn't a mini-skirt, as well as a cute shirt that had some sort of design on it.

"I guess you're her date right?" Happy asked. "Yes." Lyon said. "You're not going to try anything funny with her, are you?" Happy asked as he looked at Lyon closely. "I assure you, if anything transpires between us I will not be the only one at fault." Lyon said. Happy rolled his eyes.

"Someone is already ahead of you in points anyways." Happy said. "What? Who?" Lyon asked. "Gray." Happy said, smirking as he saw the look of horror go across the pale white haired ice mages face. "How?" Lyon asked.

"Simple, he was nice, kind and caring for their whole date. He helped her out after Laxus screwed up royally, and he's helped me when she's not home." Happy said. "They've already kissed." he finished. Lyon blinked as he stared at Happy. The cat had to be lying, there was no way Natsu would have kissed Gray.

* * *

Natsu walked out of her room fully dressed. "Alright, I'm ready to go now." she said, smiling softly. Lyon snapped out of his thoughts as he smiled at her. "You look great, shall we then?" he asked, offering her his arm. "Yes, lets." Natsu said. "We're going to the food festival Happy. I hope you can have some fun today too." she said, smiling at her exceed.

"Have a lot of fun Natsu, but not too much fun!" Happy said, giggling as he waved at the pair as they walked away. After they were out of eyesight, Happy flew off to the guild, Gray was bound to be there. He just had to be.

* * *

Natsu and Lyon made it to the grounds of the food festival Natsu smelled the air and let out a cute sound. "I smell caramel corn!" She squealed softly while jumping up and down a bit. Lyon's eyes watched as her ample breasts bounced in her shirt.

His eyes tore from her chest to her face as she started talking. "We should look at all the various foods!" Natsu said, smiling happily as she began dragging Lyon to the various food stalls.

He chuckled at how happy she got at the prospect of food. She really was quite adorable, even if most of her thoughts revolved around food and fighting. If he won, he could deal with her quirks, he actually found them cute, if he was to be completely honest with himself.

While it was mainly a food festival, there were some rides and game stalls, so they could have other things to do, other than eat of course. Lyon just wanted Natsu to enjoy herself, and maybe he could be the second person to taste her lips.

* * *

"Graaay! It's awful!" Happy cried as he flew to the dark haired mage. "What's wrong Happy?" Gray asked. "It's Lyon! I think he's going to try something funny with Natsu!" Happy said. Gray frowned. "Funny how?" he asked.

"Well, he's taking her to the food festival in town!" Happy said. "He's going to try winning points with her by letting her eat anything she wants!" he finished. Gray frowned. "What are we doing here for? We have to make sure he doesn't try anything funny with m-Natsu!" Gray said.

Happy cheered, and then the two were off to the festival grounds.

* * *

Lyon was smiling as he watched Natsu try various foods and chuckled. "This could use more heat." she said to one couple who had made chili so hot it melted ice, but the girl simply ate it like it was ice cream. "Sorry about her, she's a fire mage." Lyon said, trying to explain why she like spicy things. The couple nodded and smiled.

Natsu was running towards a sweets stall. "Ooh chocolate!" She let out a soft moan as she was given a free helping of fresh caramel covered in a home made milk chocolate. "Mmmmm!" she moaned out, grabbing another and eating it.

Happy and Gray hid behind the nearby building as Lyon watched Natsu eat the candies. "How much for a bag of those caramel candies?" Lyon asked. "Four hundred jewel for a large sack of them." the young woman running the stall said. "I'll take one." Lyon said, buying said bag of candy for Natsu.

"Thank you Lyon!" Natsu said, hugging the ice mage before running off to another candy stall. This one had bars of chocolate. "Mm! I really like this one, what's it called?" Natsu asked as she ate a cinnamon dark chocolate spicy candy bar. "That's the cinnamon star." the young man behind the counter said. "I like it it's spicy and creamy!" she said, grinning widely.

After eating at a few more stalls Natsu and Lyon headed to one of the rides, Natsu had no idea what it was, but the two of them got on a boat together and rode through a tunnel. "That was...pointless." Natsu said. Lyon chuckled. "That was a tunnel for lovers actually, so for us it was a bit pointless." he said.

"Oh." Natsu said, before grabbing his arm and dragging him to a fun house. "Let's go in this one, it looks like fun! It says it has a maze of mirrors, I bet that will be fun to traverse!" she said. Lyon chuckled and let himself get dragged inside.

The two of them laugh at the various things inside the house, like the stretch mirrors, the squish mirrors and the inverse mirrors, then they made their way through shaking halls, closing ceilings and other falling stuff.

Not to mention the random fire that started, only to get eaten by Natsu. "I'll meet you at the exit to the maze Lyon, don't keep me waiting to long!" Natsu said, before she ran off through the maze, her nose leading her out.

Of course as she came out, she came across Happy and Gray. "Happy! Gray!" Natsu said, smiling widely at them both, as her date was left lost inside a maze full of mirrors.

* * *

"Oh Natsu!" Happy said. "I wanted to come to this too, free food is something you can't pass up!" he finished. "I came because I wanted to see if there was anything here that I liked, and I came across Happy shortly after arriving here." Gray said.

Natsu grinned at them. "Lyon is in the maze behind me, I'm sure he'll come out soon. I've eaten a lot of foods, and they've all been really good so far!" she said. Gray smiled at her. He'd taken note of all the various spicy candies she'd liked and bought a bunch of them. They were currently inside Happy's magical backpack, safe.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like anything either of you?" Gray asked. "I'll take a cinnamon hot cocoa." Natsu said. "I'd be fine with some water myself." Happy said. "Alright, be right back with those drinks." Gray said. He walked to a beverage stand and ordered the drinks.

He walked back with them five minutes later. "Here you guys go." he said, handing the drinks to them.

Meanwhile, Lyon was still lost, so lost in fact that he groaned and thumped his head against one of the many mirrors.

"Um, do you need help?" Someone asked from behind Lyon. "Yes. I'm lost, I've been stuck in here for about half an hour now, and I can't figure out where to go." he said, turning to look at Wendy. "I can help you." Wendy said. "I'm Wendy, from Fairy Tail, in case you forgot me Lyon-san." she finished.

"I remember you, thank you for your help. I hope Natsu hasn't grown bored and left our date." Lyon said. Wendy laughed a bit. "It's a place full of food, I don't think she can get bored around that." She said.

Within ten minutes the two of them are at the exit. "Have a good rest of your date Lyon-san." Wendy said before walking off. "Why did you help that white haired male get to Natsu?" Carla asked. "Because they're on a date, and I wouldn't want it to end because he was stuck inside the fun house." Wendy said.

"Alright, I don't approve, but it's fine." Carla said, and the two then began looking at the various food stalls around for something to eat.

* * *

Lyon found Natsu talking to Gray and her own cat. Lyon glared at Gray, which caused Happy to laugh. "What's so funny Happy?" Natsu asked. "Your date is finally out of the maze Natsu." he said. Natsu turned around and grinned. "Welcome out Lyon!" she said, laughing a bit. Lyon shook his head, the glare dropping from his face as he looked at Natsu.

"Shall we continue?" Lyon asked. "Yeah! The meats should be prepared now!" Natsu cheered as she dragged Lyon off to the grilling areas. She ate some of the fire from various grills, but not all of the fire.

Lyon chuckled and shook his head as he watched her. The two of them sat and ate a normal meal of steak, steak fries and shakes at one of the stands, then they began playing some of the games.

The sun began setting. "We should get you home soon Natsu, it's beginning to grow dark out, and I doubt your cat will approve if I keep you out too late, I have a feeling he's not overly fond of me." Lyon said. Natsu laughed a bit. "Happy not like someone? That's a laugh." she said. "I've never met anyone he doesn't like." she finished.

"He doesn't trust everyone, but he doesn't hate anyone that I know of." Natsu said. Lyon nodded, and with that the two of them made their way to Natsus place.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Lyon, thank you for that." Natsu said as they stopped at her door. "Of course Natsu, I enjoyed myself as well, aside from the being lost in a maze for almost an hour part of course." Lyon said.

Natsu laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't have the same sense of direction I have, and it was going to be harder for you to get out." she said. Lyon shook his head. "It's alright." he said. Gray and Happy were behind a tree, they were close enough to hear the conversation, but far enough out that the smell of the river covered theirs.

Lyon suddenly wrapped his arms around Natsu and pulled her close. He ran his fingers through her hair a few times. "Em...what are you doing Lyon?" Natsu asked. "Nothing, just want to close the date out properly." Lyon said, before bringing his face close to hers. Natsu blinked, she could tell what was coming. She remembered what Lucy said before.

 _'Just try kissing someone else, see if you have the same reaction. If not it could just be Gray that has that particular effect on you.'_

Natsu gulped as she bit her bottom lip. Lyon tilted her face up, she looked a bit scared, but at the same time curious.

As Lyons lips touched hers she sighed softly, but didn't return the kiss. Lyon pulled back right after pressing his lips to hers. "I hope to see you again Natsu." he said, "Good night." he finished, he then turned and left.

Natsu shook her head. She felt nothing when they kissed, maybe it was because she was expecting it. She had a feeling something like what happened with Gray would happen with Sting on their second date, because she had agreed to one with the light dragon slayer after all.

* * *

Gray clenched his fists as he saw Lyon kiss Natsu, but he remained where he was. Natsu turned and walked into her house after Lyon left, and shortly after Happy and Gray would 'arrive'. "Thank you for bringing me home Gray." Happy said.

"You're welcome Happy, take care now." Gray said. "Oh Gray!" Natsu said, smiling at him as he walked into her house. "I just got home a few minutes ago, would you like some tea or anything?" she asked.

"Sure." Gray said. As Natsu went into the kitchen Gray and Happy grinned at one another.

* * *

Natsu quickly heated up some water and poured two cups of tea. One for her, the other for Gray. She carried them to the living room. "So Natsu, I've been wondering something." Gray said after getting his cup from the girl.

"What's up Gray?" Natsu asked, smiling at him softly as she drank her tea. "Well, the kiss I stole from you the other night, do you regret it?" Gray asked.

"No, not at all. I regret not responding, but I need to figure my feelings out." Natsu said. Gray smiled at her. "I can accept that. Part of me wishes you'd responded, but the other part of me understands why you didn't." he said. "I'm glad you're so understanding Gray." Natsu said.

"I still can't wait to go on our second date myself Natsu." Gray said, causing the draogn slayer to blush and laugh. "Me either...honestly." Natsu said.

"You still have Rogue and Loke to go on dates with, and then you have to do something right?" Gray asked. "I'm going to be asking that tomorrow when I see Erza and Lucy." Natsu said. "Understandable." Gray said.

The two of them sat on the couch as they drank their tea together. Happy smiled, they were really cute together. Gray had the 'Happy stamp of approval'. A few others probably had it too, but he told Gray he approved of him.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to get some sleep." Natsu said after she finished her tea. "You do that Natsu." Gray said. "You're welcome to stay the night if you want. I don't have the bed in the guest room made up, but I could do that for you if you'd like?" Natsu offered. "No, that's alright. I'll make it home safely. You get some rest." Gray said.

Gray then walked over to Natsu and hugged her. She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Good night Gray." she said, biting her lip as she thought of something.

"H-hey Gray?" Natsu said, grabbing his arm as he turned to leave. "Yeah?" he asked. "Um..you have something on your face...let me get it for you." she said. "Huh?" Gray asked, moving close to her.

Natsu took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Grays eyes widened as she got onto her tip toes. Natsu's eyes were open as she looked at Gray's face, before she lost her nerve she pressed her soft lips to his cold ones.

Gray's hands rested on her waist as the two of them kissed, Natsu had initiated the kiss, and Gray was more than happy to respond to it.

Natsu was testing something with herself. Her heart was thumping loudly, her palms were slightly sweaty as well. She pulled back and smiled. "Good night." she said, dropping back down to her flat feet before walking to her room.

Gray watched as she walked to her bedroom, he then looked at Happy.

"Uh..did that really happen?" he asked. "Aye." Happy said. Gray smirked, then headed to the door to Natsus house. "Good night Happy." he said, before exiting the house.

Natsu was on her bed and she let a soft scream into her pillow. She couldn't believe she KISSED Gray! Happy flew into her room and landed on the side of the bed. "Good night Natsu." he said. Natsu looked at Happy. "Good night Happy." she said.

Happy smiled at Natsu before she closed her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **So, my friend Inu told me to have Lyon get lost in a maze of mirrors, so I did.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	9. A Walk and a Picnic

**Hello everyone! I hope your days are all going awesome!**

 **Here's the next chapter of A Dragons Heart, enjoy!**

 **Sorry it's a few days late everyone! I was deciding on the date! Haha.**

* * *

 **As always, I do not own Fairy Tail, I make no money off this fan fiction**

* * *

 **Warnings:** **Gender Bender** , romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _"Uh..did that really happen?" he asked. "Aye." Happy said. Gray smirked, then headed to the door to Natsus house. "Good night Happy." he said, before exiting the house._

 _Natsu was on her bed and she let a soft scream into her pillow. She couldn't believe she KISSED Gray! Happy flew into her room and landed on the side of the bed. "Good night Natsu." he said. Natsu looked at Happy. "Good night Happy." she said._

 _Happy smiled at Natsu before she closed her eyes to get some sleep._

* * *

Natsu dreamed again that night of her faceless, watery echo-voiced, multi-scented mate. This time he had a bit more substance to him, but she still couldn't discern anything from him other than the fact that he was a male.

She woke up the next morning thinking about the kiss she'd planted on Gray the night before, which caused her face to flush a deep crimson. Happy was already awake and saw her face. "What's wrong Natsu, not feeling good?" Happy asked. "Uh...no I'm fine." Natsu said. "I was just...thinking about when I kissed Gray is all." she said.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike him!" Happy drawled, causing the pinkette to smack him lightly with a pillow. "I don't know who I like yet! I was..just testing what Lucy said!" Natsu exclaimed, her face still red. "Plus I still have a date with Loke and Rogue before seeing about setting up second dates." Natsu said. Happy nodded.

"Who all have you had fun on dates with so far Natsu?" Happy asked. "I really enjoyed the dates with both Gray and Sting, Gajeels wasn't too bad either. Lyons was okay, but Laxus was a downright disaster." Natsu said. "Aye." Happy said. "I heard about what he did, I wanted to scratch him!" he said, causing Natsu to laugh a bit.

"I don't think it was just Laxus, he admitted he'd not really done the whole dating thing so I said I would give him a second chance." Natsu said. "You didn't!" Happy said. "What about Gray?" he finished. Natsu looked at Happy. "Huh?" she asked. Happy facepawed. "Nothing Natsu." he said, shaking his head.

Natsu jumped off the bed and hummed as she moved into the living room. "I should probably go talk to Lucy...but I don't know if I want to talk to he about the...thing." Natsu said, pursing her lips. "Thing, what thing?" Happy asked. "Well, Lyon kissed me..but it was nothing like Gray's kiss." Natsu admitted, her cheeks flushing softly.

Happy smiled at her. "Well, you don't really know Lyon, so that might be why really." he said. Natsu shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I should try kissing Sting or Rogue? I know them better than I know Lyon." she said. "I don't know. I'm not good at this, ask Lucy and Erza." Happy said.

Natsu laughed a bit, the two of them went into the kitchen to get breakfast. It was just a cereal day for them. Natsu poured a bowl of Cinnamon Fire Apple Crunch for herself, and Happy ate some sort of fish shaped cereal.

They ate in relative silence. After the two ate Natsu headed to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Rogue paced around his room inside the Sabertooth guild hall, while Sting chuckled with his hands crossed over his chest. "What are you so worried for? It's just Natsu-chan. I'm sure she'll like anything you do with her. I mean come on, that ice bastard took her to a fair." Sting said while referring to Gray.

"I know, but I want it to be nice and casual. Maybe a walk and a picnic?" Rogue asked, looking at his best friend with his red eyes. "That could work, and I can help get the picnic spot set up for you if you'd like. Since I can move really fast using light." Sting offered.

"I wonder if she'll like my cooking." Rogue said quietly, causing Sting to chuckle again. "Again, Natsu-chan. She'll eat anything." Sting said. Rogue laughed a bit, but inside he was quaking with fear. What if he screwed up? Would he lose his chance with Natsu all together?

Rogue let out a sigh and ran his hand through his black hair. "Alright!" he said suddenly, clapping his hands together. "I'm going to prepare some good food for our picnic!" he said, before thrusting his hand in the air in success as he headed to the kitchen. Sting chuckled at the enthusiasm the mostly emotionless one showed.

 _'Natsu-chan, if only you knew what type of light you ignite within those around you.'_ Sting thought to himself as he walked behind Rogue, intent on helping the Shadow Dragon Slayer get the meal ready.

Sting wasn't jealous of the other men who were able to go on dates with Natsu-chan, mainly because he'd gotten the very first one she ever went on, he felt immensely special about that, what he didn't know was that Gray had gotten her first kiss...

"So what kinds of foods are you wanting to make Rogue? Natsu-chan will probably eat anything you make." Sting said. Rogue shrugged. "I'm not sure, I'm thinking some onigiri for appetizers and maybe some grilled meat and a few vegetables, then for dessert I'd probably just pick something up because I suck at sweets." Rogue said.

"Well, I'm here to help you if you want me to, the quicker the food gets done and packed up, the sooner you can go get her and go on your picnic right?" Sting asked. "Yeah." Rogue said, a soft smile finding its way onto the otherwise stoic males face.

Sting smiled back, and waited for Rogue to tell him what needed to be done. Together the two of them managed to make the food in record time, both testing and tasting everything to ensure it didn't taste like ass. This was more Rogue than Sting as Rogue didn't know if he could trust Sting entirely not to ruin his date.

Some call it intuition, others would call it a dick move. Rogue wouldn't care. Sting was almost head over heels for the pinkette, and Rogue knew that the other would do just about anything to win her heart, even ruin someone elses date.

* * *

"Alright, everything is in the basket. The food, the blanket and the drinks." Rogue said as he closed the basket with a smile. "Sting, I'm going to trust you with this. I want you to use your speed to go get the spot I mentioned earlier set up for the date for me. Place the blanket down and put the basket in the middle, wait for us to get close before you leave the area." he said.

Sting nodded. "You can count on me Rogue. I won't let you down!" he said, a bit too enthusiastically Rogue thought, but Sting really meant it. He wasn't trying to ruin Rogues date, the two were best friends, and Natsu didn't know who she was in love with yet.

Sting took the basket and used his Light Dragon Slaying Magic to use bursts of speed to reach Magnolia in record time. He found the spot Rogue had talked about, and placed the blanket down. He put the basket in the center, then he jumped into a tree and sat on a branch while keeping an eye on the area.

Rogue used the shadows to move from area to area, as well as small bursts of speed from his 'Shadow Drive' to get to Magnolia without having to ride in a train. He arrived outside of Natsus house and knocked on the door.

* * *

 _ **Knock, knock!**_

"Huh? The door?" Happy asked himself. Natsu was in the shower, maybe it was Lucy or Erza. So Happy opened the door. "Oh, Rogue hi." Happy said. "Hi Happy, is Natsu in?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, she was getting ready to go talk to Lucy about her date yesterday, but I don't think she'll mind if you come inside and wait for her to get dressed." Happy said, opening the door for the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Rogue chuckled. "Well I can honestly wait for her to talk to her friend before we begin our date." he said.

Happy laughed a bit. "Well, she already knows you're here. Dragon hearing and all that." he said. Rogue nodded. "True. Well I suppose I will sit on the couch and wait for her to get ready then. I'm not in a rush." he said, walking inside and sitting on the couch.

Natsu hummed a bit to herself as she showered, Rogue could hear her doing so. He took a look around her house. The outside was a bit dilapidated looking, but the inside was nice. Solid walls, nice flooring. Plus is was spotless.

Rogues room was a bit of a mess, but Stings was far worse. He figured the cleanliness had to be for some reason.

Natsu hopped out of the shower and dried using her magic. She pulled on a robe and walked towards her room. "Hi Rogue, I'll be out in a few minutes." She said, smiling at him as he turned to look at her. Her hair was down past her backside when it was out of a ponytail. "Alright, don't rush." Rogue said.

Natsu laughed softly and headed into her room. She'd had so many male guests recently she was beginning to be glad she opted for a house in the middle of the woods outside of town. People would think she was a whore or something with all the men she'd had around the past week.

She poked her head outside her door. "Uh Rogue, what kind of clothes should I wear for our date?" she called out. "Casual is fine!" Rogue called back.

Happy looked at Rogue. "What kind of date are you guys going on?" he asked. "We'll I figured we'd go on a walk and then a picnic. I made all the food with the help of Sting." Rogue said.

Happy nodded. "Sounds good to me, I bet Natsu will love it." he said. "I hope my cooking suffices. I'm not a chef by any means." Rogue said with a chuckle.

* * *

Natsu pulled on a loose skirt, that was past her knees, some knee socks and her boots, plus a casual top. The top was a tank top, that was a perfect fit. She took her brush to her hair and gave it body, before tying it back with a holder. She then added her scarf and wrist band to complete the outfit.

After checking herself out in the mirror she smiled and exited her room.

"Alright, I'm ready to go now." Natsu said. Rogue looked at her and smiled. "You look great." he said.

"You look nice yourself. It's weird seeing you without a cape though." Natsu said, laughing softly as she looked at Rogue. He was wearing a pair of simple black jeans and a tight black top. No cape or anything of the sort on him.

"I felt the need to not wear my battle regalia on our date Natsu." Rogue said with a smile. "Well, you look good." Natsu said, her cheeks flushing softly as she said so. Rogue chuckled a bit and smiled, his cheeks turning slightly red as well.

"Thank you Natsu." Rogue said. "I merely speak the truth." Natsu said, smiling some more. "Of course you do." Rogue said with a small laugh. "Shall we walk to your friends place, and begin our date after you speak to her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. I promised to talk to her today about anything that happened that I felt was a bit weird." Natsu said, it was a small lie, she'd honestly told Lucy she'd tell her everything about each date she went on, because her friend was a writer and she needed some romantic ideas.

"Well, I'm off Happy, you can go hang out with Gray or something." Natsu said, smiling a bit. "Okay, you have fun, but not too much fun!" Happy said, stomping his little blue foot. Natsu laughed. "Of course Happy." Natsu said.

Rogue and Natsu then headed out. "It's nice to go for a walk now and then isn't it?" Rogue asked. "Yeah, I love walking around Magnolia sometimes. There are so many amazing things to do around here." Natsu said.

Rogue smiled. The two of them walking for awhile. "So, what has your favorite part of this whole situation been so far?" He asked, honestly curious. "Hm? Oh...honestly I'm not sure. I still have to go on a date with Loke before I can decide what was the best date." Natsu said.

"Well, I was merely asking as a friend, not as a date. Our date won't officially start until after you speak to your friend." Rogue said. "Well in all honesty, I think the best part of these dates so far has been that I've gotten to do a few things I'd never done before." Natsu said.

Rogue nodded. "Anything in particular you liked the most?" he asked. "Well, getting to know the guys is always really fun. Like learning their likes and dislikes, or what they cherish. Their favorite colors and whatnot." Natsu said, shrugging.

"Ahh, well once our date officially starts, you're welcome to ask me anything your heart desires." Rogue said, looking at her with the eye that wasn't covered by his hair. Natsu smiled before pausing. "We're here. I'll be right back Rogue." she said. "I'll be waiting Natsu." Rogue said.

* * *

Natsu headed into the apartment building and walked to Lucys floor. She knocked on the blonde girls door. "Coming!" Lucy called out, before she opened the door. "Oh! Natsu!" she smiled and pulled her friend inside.

"I came here as promised." Natsu said smiling. "Alright, spill!" Lucy said, sitting cross legged on her bed as she waited for Natsu to talk about he date the prior night with Lyon.

"Well, we went to the food festival, he bought me a things I liked and we went through the various attractions. I sort of forgot he wasn't able to sniff his way out...and he got stuck in the mirror maze for half an hour." Natsu laughed.

"Oh my, that's funny!" Lucy said. "We ate at one of the many stalls for dinner, and then he walked me home. He kissed me, but I didn't feel anything like what happened when Gray kissed me." Natsu said, before continuing. "Then Gray came home with Happy, and I...I kissed him!" Natsu said, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

"Oooh, that's juicy! How was it, did he respond?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "Y-Yeah...he kissed me back." she said, her cheeks still red. Lucy laughed a bit. "That's so cute!" she said. Natsu smiled. "My heart still thumped really loud and my palms got sweaty too." Natsu said. Lucy smiled.

"Well, that's everything I really had to say about that date, and Rogue is waiting for me downstairs for our date today, so I'll be off now. I'll talk to you about this date tomorrow." Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "I can't wait!" she squealed. Natsu was so adorable when she was a bit confused.

Oh boy, did Lucy have a juicy scoop for Erza! She sent a message to the other girl as soon as Natsu left her apartment!

* * *

"Alright, that's all I needed to do." Natsu said, smiling as she walked back to Rogue. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Rogue." she finished. "It's alright, I showed up really early in the day, so it's my fault, not yours." he said.

"Okay, for our date, I want you to show me some of the spots here in Magnolia while we chat and get to know one another, before we head to a place I had set up for a picnic." Rogue said. Natsu smiled. "Okay!" she said.

"So Rogue, who do you look up to the most?" Natsu asked as the two of them began moving. "Honestly I used to idolize Gajeel." Rogue responded with a small laugh. Natsu smiled. "What's your favorite food Natsu?" Rogue asked.

"Ooh, that's a tough one. I haven't really found a food I didn't like." Natsu responded, laughing a bit. Rogue shook his head, and couldn't help laughing, it was infectious.

"I like pizza myself." Rogue said. "Hmm, what do you like to do as a hobby Rogue?" Natsu asked. "I enjoy reading believe it or not." Rogue admitted. "Me too!" Natsu said, grinning a bit.

"If you weren't a mage, what could you see yourself doing as an every day citizen?" Rogue asked. "Hmm, I would still want to help people, so if I wasn't able to use magic I would probably be a police officer or something of the sort." Natsu said. Rogue smiled. "If I wasn't a mage myself, I could see me being some sort of artist or something." he said.

"Here's a good spot to relax here in Magnolia." Natsu said as the two of them reached one of the many parks scattered throughout the city. This was the one that had the huge tree in the middle, as it was the main park in the city really. "Wow, this is nice. I don't think we have anything like this around Sabertooth." Rogue said, admiring the park.

"Oh look! Ducks!" Natsu said, running towards the birds that were eating bread tossed to them. Natsu smiled as she bought a handful of bread from the vendor in the park and tossed it to the birds. Rogue smiled as he walked up behind her.

"So Rogue, are there any sorts of places you want to see more around here?" Natsu asked. Rogue tapped his chin. "Maybe a few good fishing spots, or nice views really. The area around Sabertooth is really rocky, and there's not much in ways of fishing or recreation really." he said.

Natsu smiled and nodded. After she finished feeding the ducks she took Rogue to one of the pretty views in the city. It was on the roof of a building and it overlooked the entire city. "Whoa." Rogue said. The view was amazing! "This is an amazing view." he finished. Natsu grinned happily, glad her date liked the first area.

"I'm going to show you one of the spots Happy and I fish at, who knows we might find him there." Natsu said, laughing a bit. "He might not go to Wendy, Lisanna or Gray, and he might instead fish the day away. He does that sometimes." Natsu said. Rogue smiled as she talked, happy to listen to her.

The two of them headed back towards Natsus house, and they then headed off a smaller path. They walked for a bit, and came across a nice outcropping that overlooked a large portion of the river. "This looks like a really good fishing spot actually." Rogue said in approval.

"It really is, Happy and I catch all kinds of fish here." Natsu said, smiling. The two had been walking around for a couple hours already, but the time had flown by because they were enjoying themselves. "Alright, let's go to the picnic spot now." Rogue said. "Alright." Natsu said, smiling as the two began walking back to the city.

* * *

They walked past the park, and neared the Fairy Tail guild before they cut across one of the many bridges around the city, and went to the other side of the river where they could see the guild hall. There were a few small trees, and Natsu could see the picnic.

"I really hope you like the food Natsu, Sting helped me cook and prepare it." Rogue said. Natsu smiled. "I'm sure it'll be great!" she said, causing Rogue to remember Stings words from earlier in the day. _"Natsu-chan will probably eat anything you make."_ Stings voice echoed in Rogues head.

Sting had seen the two approaching long before they got close enough to see him, he bolted and headed to the Fairy Tail guild hall to hang out with the other people he'd become friends with.

Rogue and Natsu sat on the blanket and Rogue opened the basket. "Mm, smells delicious!" Natsu said, licking her lips and rubbing her hands in excitement. Rogue chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, I made simple dishes really. Just some grilled chicken, vegetables and onigiri. I hope you like everything." Rogue said. Natsu took a deep breath of the food. "It smells fantastic, there's no way it'll taste bad!" She said, grinning at him. Rogue smiled and pulled out two plates, he handed her one and then served her food.

After serving the food, he grabbed the drinks and handed her one of them. "Thank you Rogue." Natsu said, smiling. After that the two of them began eating. "Mmm." Natsu hummed. She swallowed her bite of the chicken and vegetables before smiling at Rogue. "This is really good, you're a good cook." she said. The praise made Rogue blush softly.

"I didn't prepare a dessert, but instead I purchased one, I hope that doesn't make it bad." Rogue admitted, which caused Natsu to laugh a bit. "It's fine Rogue, you cooked all this really yummy food, buying the dessert is fine." she said. Rogue smiled.

After they finished the meat, vegetables and rice balls, Rogue pulled out one of the cakes that Sting and Natsu had gotten on their date. "Oh my gosh! Is that the cake from the steak house?!" Natsu all but squealed. Rogue was taken aback, he didn't think Sting was serious that she really liked the cake from there. "Yeah." Rogue said.

Natsu launched herself at Rogue and hugged him tightly. Poor guys face was smothered between her breasts at the awkward angle at which she landed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, before kissing his cheek, and laughing as she backed off. Rogue blinked and touched his cheek. _'She really must like this cake.'_ he thought to himself as he cut it in half and gave her one half, and himself the other.

Natsu let out a soft moan as she ate the cake. The entire time she ate it she made semi-erotic noises, and it was causing Rogues mind to go into the gutter. His cheeks flushed as he watched her lick the fudge off the spoon. He ate his slice slowly.

"Ahh! That hit the spot!" Natsu said, smiling as she finished her cake. She looked at Rogue who had just finished the last bite of his a few minutes later, and he had some frosting on the side of his lips. "That is a really good cake." Rogue said.

"I know right?" Natsu asked, smiling widely. She looked at his face, and her eyes saw the frosting. "Hey Rogue, you got some frosting on your face." she said. Rogue blinked. "What? Where?" Rogue asked. She leaned towards him and used her thumb to wipe the frosting off, before licking it off her finger. "It's gone now." she said smiling.

Rogue blushed a bit at her action. "So this has been a really fun date." Natsu said. "Yeah, I've enjoyed myself too." Rogue said. "What time is it anyway?" Natsu asked. The sun was already heading for the horizon, the two of them had been on their date all day long, but they'd enjoyed the company they shard so much neither realized it.

* * *

"Well, shall I walk you to the guild hall, or your home now that it's beginning to get dark out?" Rogue asked. "You're welcome to walk me home if you like." Natsu said, smiling at him. "Alright." Rogue said. After they stood up, Rogue picked up everything and placed it into the basket, before carrying it in one hand, he blushed when he felt Natsus smaller warm hand slip into his free one.

The two walked to her house in relative silence, the sounds of nature and the people going about their lives going on around them. "I really had a lot of fun Rogue." Natsu said as they neared her house. "I'm glad Natsu. I enjoyed myself as well." Rogue said.

They arrived at her door and Natsu let go of his hand. "Thank you for the date Rogue." she said, leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a soft and quick kiss, it happened so fast Rogue almost thought it hadn't really.

Natsu stepped back from Rogue and smiled. "Good night Rogue, get home safe okay?" she said. "I will Natsu, good night. Get a good nights rest when you decide to lay down." Rogue said.

Natsu let out a soft sigh as she walked into her house. She'd kissed Rogue, but it wasn't a romantic kiss or anything, just a simple brush of the lips, almost as if it was accidental. There was no passion or anything, she was merely thanking him for a great date, like Lucy and Erza had told her to.

* * *

Rogue actually took the train back to Sabertooth, but he had no idea Sting had stayed behind in Magnolia.

Natsu hummed as she went to her bedroom and slipped into her normal, yet casual clothes. She then headed back out, and went to the guild hall.

"I'm here!" Natsu yelled out as she entered in her usual, semi-flashy fashion. "Welcome back Natsu!" Lucy called out. "Did your date end well?" Lucy asked as Natsu sat at their table. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun. We walked around and I showed him some nice places, and then we had a picnic." Natsu said. Lucy smiled.

"Rogue and Sting both prepared the food for the picnic, Rogue told me himself, and he got one of those cakes from the steak house for dessert!" Natsu said happily.

Lucy smiled at one of her best friends as they chatted. Sting was talking to a few Fairy Tail members when Natsu arrived, and he smiled at her knowing she couldn't see him there.

About half an hour later Gray arrived at the guild hall. He had a few bandages on, but nothing was bloody. "Gray! What happened?" Natsu exclaimed as she saw the state her friend was in. "Ah, I just got a little banged up on my job is all." Gray said with a chuckle. "Someone got a few lucky shots in is all." he finished.

"Should you really be here?" Lucy asked Gray. "I mean, you should probably be resting." she finished. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm not a pussy a few bruises won't kill me." Gray said.

Natsu laughed a bit. "Yeah, if a few bruises would kill a person, he and I would have been dead a long time ago!" she said. Lucy shook her head, those two had been friends for a long time.

After a few hours pass Natsu let out a small yawn. Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled. "You should get home and get some sleep. You have that date with Loke tomorrow after all." she said. Natsu groaned a bit. "I'm just glad after all this that I can take a break as I see if my feelings are able to sort themselves out or not." she said.

"Well, I'm going to head home." Natsu said as she stood up. "Take care of yourself Gray, you too Lucy." she finished with a smile at her two friends.

Sting moved towards Natsu as she stood up. "Natsu-chan!" he called out. Natsu blinked. "I didn't know you were here Sting!" She said, smiling at him. Gray frowned, he didn't really like Sting being around Natsu for some reason.

"I'm about to head home, would you care to walk me?" Natsu asked. Gray kept glaring at the blonde male. "Sure!" Sting said. "Good night guys!" Natsu said, smiling as she walked out of the guild hall with Sting.

* * *

"Gray, are you okay?" Lucy asked. "I'm fine Lucy." Gray said. "You're glaring at the table." Lucy pointed out.

"I don't trust that Eucliffe with Natsu." Gray said, as he moved to stand Lucy grabbed his wrist. "He's just walking her home Gray, there's nothing to worry about." she said. "I don't want him to do something to Natsu." Gray said. Lucy suddenly grinned. "You're totally jealous!" she said.

"I am not jealous!" Gray hissed, glaring at the blonde girl. "Yes you are! You're worried that Sting is going to steal Natsu from you!" Lucy said. "No! I'm not worried because she's mine!" Gray said. Lucy laughed a bit at his words. "Oh really now?" she asked. "I-I mean..uh..shit.." Gray said as he slumped down and lay his head on the table.

"You love her, don't you?" Lucy asked. "I-I don't...know?" Gray responded honestly. "Well she goes on her date with Loke tomorrow." Lucy said. "Hopefully she'll be able to figure out who she really loves after that." she finished. "Yeah...this has been a roller coaster ride from hell." Gray said.

"Well, I'm going to head home Gray you should too." Lucy said as she let go of his wrist and got up to leave. "If you need to talk, you know where I live." she said. "Yeah, I'll come if I need anything." Gray said. He too stood up, and the two of them walked to Lucys place together.

"Good night Lucy." Gray said. "Good night Gray, thanks for the escort home." Lucy said, she then walked inside and Gray moved on. He walked home.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home Sting." Natsu said, smiling up at him. "Any time Natsu-chan." Sting said, smiling down at her.

"Rogue told me you helped him make the food for our picnic, thank you. It was all delicious." Natsu said. "I only made the vegetables and shaped the onigiri." Sting said. "I liked everything. I'm going to guess you're the one who told him what kind of dessert to get?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I remembered the cake from our date, and thought it would go good as the final part of your picnic." Sting said. The two arrived at the door to Natsus house. "It really did, thank you." Natsu said as the two of them stopped moving.

"Alright, you get home safe tonight okay Sting?" Natsu said. "I will Natsu-chan." Sting said. She smiled up at him.

"Um Natsu-chan, I have a question?" Sting said before she turned to walk into her house. "Oh, what is it?" Natsu asked. "Uh..c-can I kiss you?" Sting asked.

Natsu blushed and bit her bottom lip. "A-are you sure you want to?" she asked. Sting nodded. "Yes, I've wanted to since our date." he admitted, his own cheeks tinting softly.

"I-I guess it won't hurt." Natsu said. Sting grinned and leaned over her, she tilted her head up as he brought his down and their lips touched. It was a quick kiss, but it meant a lot to Sting. He pulled back. "Thank you Natsu-chan, good night." he said.

"Good night Sting." Natsu said, smiling as she watched him walk off into the distance, only once he was out of eyesight she walked into her house.

She walked to her chair and sat down, letting out a small laugh, before she picked up her book, turned the light on and began reading.

By the time Happy arrived home, she'd passed out in her chair, the book open, words down on her chest as she slept.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **I hope you liked things I wrote for you Miyu, you too Inu haha!**

 **Again, sorry for this update being so very late everyone!**


	10. Bar-Be-Que and Dreams

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here's the final first date chapter! You know what that means right?**

 **Yep! The poll is now closed, no more votes can be cast. Sorry, I hope everyone got their votes in. The winner of the poll will be announced at the end!**

* * *

 **As always I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. I make no money off this fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings:** **Gender Bender** , romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Possible Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Gajeel xFem!Natsu, Rogue x Fem!Natsu, Laxus x Fem!Natsu, Lyon x Fem!Natsu or Loke xFem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _"I-I guess it won't hurt." Natsu said. Sting grinned and leaned over her, she tilted her head up as he brought his down and their lips touched. It was a quick kiss, but it meant a lot to Sting. He pulled back. "Thank you Natsu-chan, good night." he said._

 _"Good night Sting." Natsu said, smiling as she watched him walk off into the distance, only once he was out of eyesight she walked into her house._

 _She walked to her chair and sat down, letting out a small laugh, before she picked up her book, turned the light on and began reading._

 _By the time Happy arrived home, she'd passed out in her chair, the book open, words down on her chest as she slept._

* * *

Happy smiled at Natsu as she slept, he went to her bedroom and grabbed a blanket for her. He then flew back out into the living room and covered her with said blanket, before curling up on the couch to sleep himself.

Natsu once again had a dream about her mate, there was one part of the scent that seemed stronger than the rest, but she didn't think it really meant anything significant as the man was still blurry and had an echoing voice.

She woke up and stretched. "Mmmn, I guess I fell asleep in my chair." she laughed a bit. She stood up and stretched her back, popping it a few times with a groan before she headed to her kitchen.

She pulled a pan out, and began cooking breakfast. She was making country scramble. She pulled out some leftover ham from a dinner one night, sausage, bacon, eggs, four types of cheese, some of the gravy left over from when she made biscuits and gravy and some potatoes.

She set about chopping the meats up to decent chunks and then fried them all together, she chopped the potatoes into smallish squares and added them, before whisking some eggs and adding them. She added salt and pepper to the meat and potatoes as they cooked, after about fifteen minutes she added the cheese and gravy.

She kept everything cooking for a good twenty minutes more before testing a potato, they were done. She turned the heat off and pulled two plates from the cupboard out.

She pulled a large spoon out of a drawer and began plating up the food. She added extra cheese and gravy to both plates. "Happy! Breakfast!" She called out. "Coming, Natsu!" Happy called out as he flew into the kitchen and landed on the table.

The two of them began eating. "Mm, I always love this." Happy said, causing Natsu to smile. "Whoever you wind up with is going to be really lucky to have you cooking for them, you're really good at it." Happy said. Natsu blushed a bit, before going back to eating. "Thank you Happy." she said, smiling.

After she finished eating Natsu headed into the bathroom. She took a nice hot shower to get cleaned up. While she was doing this, Happy packed up his fishing gear and got ready to solo fish, he knew Natsu had a date so he wasn't going to ask her to go along with him.

* * *

Meanwhile Loke was trying to plan their date. He knew he was the one going on a date with Natsu today because he was the only one left, naturally he felt they'd saved 'the best for last'.

He had to cancel all the plans with the rest of his girlfriends to make sure he had the time to get everything perfect for their date. He'd decided to take Natsu to the bar-be-que place he liked.

The food there was good, the atmosphere was nice, plus it was all you can eat, which for Natsu was a major plus, she could sure put the food away!

He figured after they ate, they'd go for a walk through town, before ending the date while walking along the river at night. He was trying to use his charm to win brownie points with her, and he hoped nothing weird happened during their date.

Loke decided that after their moonlit walk, they would head to a small sweet cafe and get something sweet to eat, then he'd walk her home. The plan in mind he got to contacting the people he'd need to ensure the restaurant was booked for them, and everything would be as close to perfect as could be.

* * *

Natsu hummed softly as she showered, she scrubbed every inch of her body, from her hair to the tips of her toes. For some reason she wanted to be extra clean. After she finished showering she got out, and used her fire to dry off. She walked into her living room and to her bedroom upstairs wrapped in a towel.

Happy was smiling as he saw how happy she seemed to be that day. "Say Natsu?" Happy called out, heading to the door of her room, but not going inside. "Yeah Happy?" she asked. "Why are you so happy today?" he asked. "Oh, no reason in particular, I just think I'm really close to figuring out those dreams I've been having." she said. "Ah." Happy responded.

Natsu pulled on a bra, some panties, and socks followed by some loose jeans, a plain shirt and her wristband. She then put on her scarf and tied her hair back. "I'm going to go talk to Lucy about yesterday, and I'll come home to get ready for whatever date Loke has planned for today." Natsu said. "Okay Natsu. I'm going to go ahead and head to the river to fish. See you after your date." Happy said.

"I'll be here Happy!" Natsu grinned, she then headed out of her house and walked to Lucys place. She knocked on the door and smiled as Lucy answered. "Oh Erza, you're here today." Natsu said, smiling at her two best female friends. "Yes, I wish to hear about your date last night from you." Erza said in her usual voice.

"Of course." Natsu said, mentally sweat dropping at Erzas tone. She laughed a bit and smiled at them. "The date was really nice. Rogue was really sweet. I never expected him to be like that at all." she said. Erza and Lucy smiled. "He and Sting both made all the food aside from the drinks and dessert that we ate, and it was all really good too." she said.

"Anything of significance happen?" Erza asked. "Uh, not really?" Natsu said, scratching the back of her neck. "I mean, I kissed Rogue good night, then went to the guild, I got tired after a few hours and Sting who I hadn't realized was there walked me home." Natsu said. "Anything happen with Sting?" Lucy asked. "Oh, not really. I mean he kissed me-" Natsu started.

"He kissed you?!" Lucy almost yelled. "Well yes but-" Natsu said. "You let him?!" It was Erzas turn to yell this time. "Well yeah but-" Natsu started. "But what about Gray?!" Both Lucy and Erza yelled. "It was JUST a kiss!" Natsu yelled at them, tugging at her hair. "It was nothing special, not even romantic. Just a simple peck on the lips." Natsu said softly, not even looking at them at this point.

When they'd yelled about Gray Natsu had a strange feeling in her gut. "Why'd you guys...yell about Gray?" Natsu asked them suddenly. "Well, because he was the first one to kiss you..." Lucy said, tugging on the hem of her skirt. "Plus we think he's in love." Erza said. The _'with you'_ wasn't said aloud, but was implied.

Natsus face turned a rather pretty shade of red. "Ah...b-but yeah. So that's what happened, do you guys know what Loke has planned for tonight? What should I wear?" she asked, trying to get them off the kiss she shared with Gray that she hadn't stopped thinking about. "Oh, he said to tell you to dress nice, but a bit casual." Lucy said.

"So...a skirt and blouse?" Natsu asked. "Yes, that should do nicely." Erza said, nodding. "Alright, well I'm going to head home and read for a bit, I have a feeling it's going to be awhile before Loke goes to pick me up, what with all his girlfriends. I really hope he doesn't bring any of them on our date." Natsu said as she stood.

"If he does, I'll personally kick his ass." Erza said, her eyes shining as she clenched her fist tightly. Natsu laughed a bit. "Alright, I'll tell you guys later or tomorrow how the date goes." she said. "You better!" Lucy said. "I will!" Natsu said as she all but ran from the apartment.

* * *

Erza turned to Lucy as Natsu left the apartment. "So, do you agree that we should watch over Loke and Natsus date, to make sure he doesn't do anything to her to taint her purity?" she asked. "Yes, Loke is a pervert and a womanizer." Lucy said. "We need to make sure he keeps his dirty hands to himself." she finished.

Erza chuckled. "Good. We need to make sure Natsu stays as pure as ever for when she figures out who her mate is." she said. Lucy nodded.

The two of them began to discuss their plan of action. First, they set up a reservation at the same place as Loke and Natsus date...

At his apartment Loke felt a chill, so he closed his window, thinking that was why it happened.

* * *

Natsu walked home and smiled. She decided that instead of reading she would fish with Happy for a bit. Loke was taking her to dinner, not for a stroll or a daytime picnic, so she had a few hours.

She grabbed her fishing supplies and headed to their spot. "Happy!" Natsu called out. "Over here Natsu!" Happy yelled back. Natsu smiled and walked over to her exceed and sat down to fish with him.

"I've got a few hours to spare, so let's fish!" Natsu said with a laugh. "Aye!" Happy said as the two cast their lines into the water.

Natsu got a bite before Happy did, and laughed a bit as she pulled the fish out. "No fair! I was supposed to catch the first one!" Happy said with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest, which caused Natsu to laugh a bit more.

"I'm sorry buddy, you can catch the next one okay?" Natsu said, smiling at Happy. "Aye." Happy said, smiling again as he recast his line into the water.

The two of them spent a good three hours fishing before they stopped. "Let's go home and I'll make us some sashimi for lunch." Natsu said. "Sounds tasty!" Happy said, of course he was always hungry when it came to fish. He preferred it raw, but Natsu was a really good cook too, so sometimes he ate it cooked.

They walked to the house and Natsu went into the kitchen. She took the scales and bones off and out of the fish before slicing it really thin. "Happy, did you put the rice cooker on again?" Natsu called out. "Aye! It should be ready now!" Happy called back. "Alright." Natsu said, before turning back to the plating of the sashimi.

After slicing the fish, she seasoned it with a little salt and pepper as well as grabbed some soy sauce for dipping and sliced some lemon to garnish the plate. She also sliced up some white radish and added that to the plate, before placing a small bowl filled with rice in the middle of the plate. "Happy! Lunch time!" Natsu called out.

Happy went into the kitchen quickly and sat atop the table. The two of them ate the fish, Happy singing about fish the whole time, causing Natsu to laugh softly.

"So I was told to dress nice, but casual for whatever date Loke has planned." Natsu said before resting her head on her hand on the table. "Is it bad that..I don't really want to go on this date with him? I'm worried everything is going to get screwed up cause of it." she finished.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Happy asked. "I'm not sure myself, there's just this feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach, and it stems from the fact that I have a date tonight with the man who has more girlfriends than the total amount of years I've even lived." Natsu said.

"Maybe you just feel guilty because you've found your mate, but you haven't realized it yet." Happy said with a shrug as he shoved the last of his sashimi into his mouth. "Ahh! You're the best cook ever Natsu!" Happy said. Natsu smiled. "I guess I should get dressed, it's almost four now, Loke will probably be here soon." she said.

"If he shows up, I'll have him wait in the living room like the others." Happy said. "Alright, be down in a few Happy." Natsu said, before heading to her room.

She went to her closet and looked at the various girly things she'd gotten with Lucy and Erza. She settled on a simply dark blue, semi-dressy shirt, and a mid length black skirt. She wore black knee socks and her combat boots, plus her scarf and wrist band. Her hair she tied back with a blue ribbon that she'd gotten as a gift from a friend a few years prior.

After examining herself in the mirror and smoothing her hair down a bit, she smiled and exited her room. She got to the living room and sat on her chair as she waited. Apparently Loke hadn't shown up yet.

* * *

Loke managed to evade and escape his various girlfriends who were trying to stalk him. Despite the fact that he had a lot of them, they were still really jealous that he was going out with someone who wasn't _them._ He shuddered, inadvertently as he thought about how he needed to find a not insane girl.

After he managed to escape the girls trying to trail him he headed to Natsus house and knocked on the door.

Natsu answered. "Wow." Loke said. "Oh, Loke!" Natsu said, smiling at the playboy. "Hello Natsu, are you ready to go?" he asked. "I am. Happy I'm heading out now!" Natsu called out. "Stay safe! If he tries anything punch him for me!" Happy called out.

Natsu laughed as Loke paled, he knew Natsus punches hurt, he'd been punched by her a few times before, but never at full power.

The two of them began walking. Erza and Lucy were trailing far enough back that Natsus ears and nose wouldn't be able to catch their scents. "It's an honor for me to be with you tonight Natsu." Loke said, beginning to lay the charm on already.

"Um...me too?" Natsu said, she felt really awkward, if nothing else as he acted all charming with her. Mainly because she knew the type of person he really was, or mostly anyway. Loke smiled as he lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I hope you like bar-be-que." He said.

"I love bar-be-que Loke." Natsu said, flashing him her million dollar smile, the feeling in her stomach fading slightly at the thought of good food, but not ebbing away entirely.

The two of them made their way to the restaurant. "Reservations for Loke." Loke said. "Ah, a table for two. This way." The host said as he walked the two to a table and sat them down. "Your server will be with you momentarily, do enjoy your food." he said, bowing before he left.

"Wow, this place is really nice." Natsu said, letting out a small whistle. Loke smiled as he felt as if he was winning points with the pinkette.

"Good evening, I'm Jesabel and I'll be your server tonight, what can I get for you?" the waitress said. Loke flashed the girl his charming smile, but she disregarded it as she looked at Natsu. "I'll have the strawberry lemonade to drink, and for my food I'll take the endless rib and shrimp." she said, closing her menu. "I'll have a tropical punch iced drink, and for my food I'll take the same as my lovely date." Loke said.

"Alright, I'll be right out with your drinks and some complementary bread while you wait for your food." Jesabel said. "She was pretty." Natsu said. "Yeah, but not as pretty as you." Loke said, laying the charm on again. Natsu wrinkled her nose and laughed a bit as she blushed while he flirted with her.

* * *

Jesabel returned a short time later and gave the two their drinks as well as a small bread basket, with butter and other small appetizers. "Your food will be out in a few minutes." she said. "Thank you." Natsu said, she sipped her lemonade and smiled. "Mm." she hummed in appreciation. The lemonade was good!

Loke smiled as Natsu took a bit of bread and grabbed one of the many spreads for it, she used a knife and prepared it like bread and butter before she ate it, but not like he expected her to do it at all. He thought she'd stuff it all into her mouth and send crumbs everywhere, but she actually ate it like a normal person.

Natsu swallowed a bit of the bread and looked at Loke. "Something on my face?" she asked. "Uh, no. I was just admiring the view is all." Loke said. Natsu blushed again and went back to nibbling on the bread like a girl would.

She was nervous for some reason, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach was back tenfold. She really hoped nothing bad was going to happen, she was confused as to why she'd have the feeling in the first place, and then she thought back to what Happy had said, maybe she already knew who her mate was, but she hadn't yet recognized them as it just yet.

She forced a smile at Loke, and she looked around as she swore she felt eyes on her, but she saw no one and shrugged it off. Their food arrived and the two of them ate.

* * *

"So Natsu, I wanted to ask you some questions. Is that alright?" Loke asked. "Of course, a date is a time to get to know someone better after all." Natsu said, smiling at him as the attempted to ignore the feeling in her gut.

"What do you typically like to do when you're not working?" Loke asked. "I love to fish with Happy, but if I'm not doing that I'm either reading or training a bit." Natsu said. "What about you, Loke?" Natsu asked. "I'm always working really, aside from that you know I'm with various girls." Loke said, he really hoped she would ask him something else.

"You said you like to read, read anything good lately?" Loke asked. "Oh yes, I discovered this love story..." Natsu said, her cheeks flushing softly as she admitted to reading romance books. Loke chuckled. "That's cute, I never pegged you for a romance reader." he said. Natsu laughed a bit. "Truthfully I tend to stick more to the mystery novels, but this series really peaked my interest." she said.

"Now, be honest with me here. What was your genuine first impression of me?" Natsu asked Loke. "Truthfully, I thought you were a brash, powerful girl, but over the years I got to know you and know while you are a powerful girl you're not brash, well not all the time." Loke said.

"What about you Natsu? About me." Loke said. "Uh...I thought you were a playboy...and a bit of a manwhore." Natsu said, her cheeks flaring up a bit more as he chuckled.

"How do you think this is going so far?" Loke asked. "It's going well, none of your girlfriends have crashed it yet, and nothing bad has happened. So far it's been enjoyable." Natsu said, smiling.

Loke grinned at her, causing her to laugh. "Would either of you care for more or would you like to see our dessert menu now?" their server asked. "Dessert sounds good to me, what about you?" Natsu asked, looking at Loke. "Sounds great." he said, he looked out the window and noticed the sun was beginning to set, so the dinner needed to end soon, so they could do the rest of it before he took her home.

"Mm, I'll have the fire cake." Natsu said, smiling as she took note of something that sounded really good to her, of course anything with fire in the name would. "I'll take a bit of your chocolate mousse." Loke said. Jesabel nodded and left with their dinner dishes, she came back a couple minutes later and placed their desserts in front of them. "Enjoy, here's your check." she said, placing it next to Loke.

Natsu hummed as she ate the cake, it was spicy like the name implied, but not in a bad way. She found she really liked it actually. Loke took a look at the bill and placed some jewel on the table as a tip for their waitress as he enjoyed his dessert.

After the two finished, Loke stood up and headed to the front to pay the bill. Natsu smiled a bit. Loke walked back after he paid. "Alright, let's go, I have a small little bit planned before I'm taking you home." he said, offering her his hand, which she took.

* * *

Loke offered Natsu his arm, and she linked her own with his as they started walking. "It's a nice night out, I've always loved the early spring time weather." Natsu said. Loke smiled. "Me too, spring is always a nice season, of course it opens up for summer." he grinned.

Natsu laughed and shook her head, the two of them walked through town as various stalls were set up and they looked around. After the sun set completely and the moon came out, Loke led Natsu to the river and the two walked along side one another.

"This has been a really nice date so far Loke, thank you." Natsu said, the gnawing at her gut lessening, but not stopping entirely. "I'm glad you've like it so far, there's one more stop for us to make before I'm taking you home." he said, grinning at her before grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles again.

"You're too much." Natsu said with a laugh as she took her hand back from him as he once more tried his charm on her. She shook her head and laughed again, which led to him laughing.

"Okay, let's go to the last stop." Loke said, and with that he led her to the best sweet shop in town. "This place is really good, and their candies are to die for." he said. Natsu smiled. "It smells really, really good in here." Natsu said as she looked at all the various candies.

"Well if it isn't my best customer!" The man behind the counter said with a loud laugh as Loke walked inside. "Hello Shaw." Loke said. "I'd like to get two pounds of your hottest candies, two pounds of each." he said. The man, Shaw nodded. "Oh hello there cutie. Never seen you here before." Shaw said, talking to Natsu. "I've never been here before." Natsu said, looking up and smiling at the candy maker.

Shaw boxed up all the candies and bagged them, before handing them all to Loke. "That'll be twenty-nine fourty six." he said. Loke nodded and paid the man. "Alright, and for here to eat I'd like a mega sour bomb, and Natsu what would you like?" He asked. "Mmm, I'll have the same as you, but in raspberry." Natsu said as she looked at the candies more.

Loke paid Shaw and then sat down across from Natsu at one of the tables. "I bought all these candies for you Natsu." Loke said. Natsu smiled. "Well thank you, I'll put them in one of the jars I have at home for while I read." she said. Loke chuckled a bit.

Their orders arrived and the two of them began eating them. "Mmm, this is really good." Natsu said. Loke nodded. "I've tried most of the stuff here, it's all top quality and Shaw makes it all himself." he said. "I'll have to remember this place, I can see myself growing addicted to the candies here." Natsu said.

After the pair finished eating their candies, they left. Loke had already paid before they even sat down. He began walking Natsu home. "Thank you for going out with me tonight Natsu, I had a lot of fun." Loke said. "I had fun too, even if you spent a lot of time trying to charm me." Natsu said laughing as they made their way to her house.

* * *

Erza and Lucy were still watching Loke like hawks, they didn't trust him to behave around their innocent Natsu. They didn't want him to corrupt her.

Natsu smiled as they walked to her house, the moonlight filtering through the scattered clouds. They arrived at her front door. "Thanks for tonight Loke." Natsu said. "It was my pleasure Natsu." Loke said, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it again.

"Good night Loke." Natsu said, before he turned to leave. "Good night Natsu." Loke said, dropping her hand down and turning to leave. "See you at the guild tomorrow!" Natsu said, grinning as she waved at him.

Loke chuckled and waved back, as he walked.

Natsu walked into her house once he was out of sight, and she grabbed one of her large jars and poured the candies Loke bought her into it. She put the lid on and shook them all around to mix them up before setting it on the table near her chair.

Natsu hummed as she sat on her chair and pulled out the book she'd been reading. She really liked the story, and she was really curious as to who the main character had feelings for, she'd been addicted since the moment she picked the book up in the first place!

* * *

Erza and Lucy headed back to Lucys place after Loke dropped Natsu off, both girls were both surprised and relieved when Loke actually kept his hands to himself.

"I guess us watching over them was for nothing." Lucy said with a laugh. "Of course not, we learned that Loke isn't just a huge playboy, he does have some gentlemanly qualities." Erza said.

The two of them laughed a bit as they made their way to Lucys apartment.

* * *

Natsu closed her book as Happy arrived. "Natsu!" Happy yelled happily, he was alone for once, which surprised Natsu. She'd grown so accustomed to Gray coming over with Happy that she felt...sad when the ice mage hadn't appeared that night, but she shook it off and smiled at her exceed.

"I had a lot of fun with Gray today! We went on a small hike and caught some fish together!" Happy said. "Oh really? Anything else of significance happen?" Natsu asked, wanting to hear about her friends day. "Well, Charla slapped me with a fish today!" Happy said. "It's a step up from her ignoring me!" he finished.

Natsu laughed and shook her head a bit. She looked at the clock. "It's getting late, and I want to take a job in the morning. We should get some rest." she said. "Aye!" Happy said, they two of them made their way to Natsus bedroom, and she changed into the huge shirt she wore to bed, before climbing in and covering up.

She was asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow, the feeling in her gut going away finally.

* * *

 **Dream Scene**

* * *

Natsu was humming to herself in the shower as she washed her hair when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. "Mmm, good morning to you too." she said with a laugh.

The man kissed her neck repeatedly, but he didn't speak. His hands began to scrub down her sides and back as she sighed softly, the tension in her body melting away at his very touch.

After she rinsed off the two of them would step out of the shower, she hadn't seen him yet, because by the time she turned around he was covered by the steam from the shower.

She made her way back to the bedroom and pulled on something to wear.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the bedroom was that it has a unique scent, one that was not hers or Happys. She found herself liking the scent a lot.

She hummed as she sniffed the pillow the scent was permeating from.

"You know, you could always just smell me. I'm sure I smell better than my pillow Natsu." a male voice said from behind her.

Natsu jumped a bit, surprised by the guy reappearing like that, and she spun around.

She gasped at the fact that not only could she see the mans body, she could see his face, hair and eyes as well.

Her eyes widened as she took in his form, and she couldn't help but stare.

* * *

 **Owari.**

 **So, if anyone is curious. Gray won the poll with a massive landslide win. He had nine total votes. That's 52% of the total votes. Sting, Rogue, Laxus and Gajeel all had two votes each, and sadly poor Loke and Lyon had zero.**

 **If you don't believe me, the poll should still be on my page, but you can't vote anymore, but don't worry, this story is far from over!**


	11. The Mate Revealed?

**Hello everyone! So if you've looked at my profile page then you know that the poll to choose who you wanted to end up with Fem! Natsu has come to a close!**

 **I know some of you might be bummed that she won't be getting with the guy you want her to get with, but don't worry! I'm more than willing to do short stories or one shots with each of the guys as her partner to make up for it.**

 **I hope you enjoy regardless!**

* * *

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I make no money off this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings:** **Gender Bender** , romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, One-sided Sting x Fem!Natsu

* * *

 **Recap:** _"You know, you could always just smell me. I'm sure I smell better than my pillow Natsu." a male voice said from behind her._

 _Natsu jumped a bit, surprised by the guy reappearing like that, and she spun around._

 _She gasped at the fact that not only could she see the mans body, she could see his face, hair and eyes as well._

 _Her eyes widened as she took in his form, and she couldn't help but stare._

* * *

Natsu suddenly gasped as she woke up. "Damnit!" she cursed under her breath. She'd seen him, the man who had been inside her dreams, she knew what she needed to do, but was she ready to do it?

There were so many things that could go wrong. After checking the clock and seeing that it was barely three in the morning, she groaned and tried to get back to sleep. After laying on her right side, then flipping to her left, onto her back, her stomach and finally her side again, she gave up and got out of bed.

She walked to her living room and slumped into her reading chair, finding her mate should have sent her over the moon, so why was she so nervous?

Simple. She was scared. Natsu had never felt like this before.

As she thought about the guy in her dreams, whose scent and face she finally knew...her heart raced, it thudded against her ribs almost painfully. With a smile on her face she began thinking about everything up until this point in time.

 _'I had a lot of fun on most of the dates, and with him being...revealed in my dream...'_ Natsu pulled her legs up onto he chair and hugged them as she rested her chin on her knees. She'd have to talk to Lucy in the morning for sure.

Now that she knew who he was, she had to! With that in mind she managed to doze off again.

Happy awoke in the morning to the alarm, but an empty bed. He sat up and rubbed his paws over his face, he then walked to the side table and shut the alarm off, before he set out to find Natsu.

He padded out of the room and into the hall, he looked around and didn't spot Natsu, frowning he headed downstairs. As he entered the living room he spotted her, sleeping on her reading chair.

"Natsu?" Happy called out softly, Natsus nose twitched softly, she muttered something in her sleep. "Nnnhh?" she yawned as she sat up. "Huh...I guess I fell back to sleep down here." she said, laughing a bit.

"Good morning Happy, did you sleep well?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, did you have a nightmare?" Happy asked. "No, I just...couldn't sleep. I need to go talk to Lucy. You think you can find something to eat for breakfast without me? It's really important that I talk to her as soon as possible." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I'll have some fish or something. You be careful, and go talk to Lucy." Happy said. He smiled at Natsu who slid off of her chair and walked barefoot up the stairs to her bedroom, where she then stripped out of her pajamas and pulled on her normal attire.

"I'll be back in about an hour Happy! We'll go fishing or something later!" Natsu called out, as she waved and left the house. Her hair was tied back, but not brushed. Happy frowned. _'Natsu...what's wrong?'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Lucy was humming to herself and brushing her long blonde hair when Natsu jumped in through her bedroom window. "Ack! NATSU! What have I said about breaking in!?" She yelled at the other girl. "Sorry Luce, I really just...I need to talk to you. it's important." Natsu said, and that was when Lucy turned around and saw the condition Natsu was in.

"Natsu, what's wrong? You look horrible." Lucy said. "I had trouble sleeping last night, but it's for a good reason.." Natsu said. "What did Loke do to you to cause you to have trouble sleeping?" Lucy asked. "Nothing! Loke doesn't have anything to do with this!" Natsu said, holding her hands in front of her chest.

"Okay..." Lucy said, frowning, she moved to her bed and sat down still in her towel from the bath. "Spill." she said, crossing her arms as she looked at Natsu.

"I had another one of the dreams last night Lucy, but it was different this time." Natsu said. "Different how?" Lucy asked.

"I..could smell him...and when I looked at him this time I saw who he was." Natsu said. Lucy could tell by how Natsu was reacting, that she was scared. The pinkette was staring at the floor off to the side, not looking at Lucy as she spoke.

"Who?" Lucy asked, wanting to know. "I..." Natsu said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell them. I'm...scared they're not going to want me as their mate Lucy." Natsu said, looking up with tears in her eyes at the thought of being rejected.

Lucy crawled to the other side of the bed where Natsu was sitting and she wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl. "I don't think they're going to reject you Natsu, any guy would be lucky to call you their woman." she said, brushing some of the hair from Natsus face, and then kissing the other girls forehead like a mother would to calm their own child.

Natsu let out a shaky breath. "I'm so scared...what if this changes everything between us Lucy?" she asked.

"It will change things Natsu, but not everything. You're friends with the guy right? So you'll become more...loving with him is all." Lucy said. "I know..but what if...he says no?" Natsu hiccuped. Lucy hugged Natsu tighter, trying to comfort the poor girl as she freaked out about the prospect of being rejected.

"Who is it Natsu?" Lucy asked again. Natsu mumbled something into Lucys shoulder, hugging the blonde girl tightly. "I don't have hearing as good as yours Natsu. I didn't catch that." Lucy said.

"The guy who has been in my dreams for months now, since before all these dates and this mess with 'love'..." Natsu said, before taking a deep breath.

"The guy...it's Gray." Natsu said, biting her bottom lip and looking off to the side. "Kya! That's so cute!" Lucy squealed. "H-How do you find this cute? There's nothing cute about this predicament!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You and Gray would be ADORABLE Natsu!" Lucy squealed out. At that moment Gray was outside of Lucys apartment. He simply stood there, partially frozen as he heard Lucy exclaim that. He craned his neck to see if he could hear more of the conversation.

"I'm just so worried about ruining our friendship Lucy..." Natsu said. Gray smiled as he heard her talking, his heartbeat sped up as he heard the two girls talking about him. "You won't Natsu, I think he likes you as much as you do him." Lucy said.

"Eavesdropping isn't very becoming of you Gray." Someone said as they appeared next to the ice mage. "E-Erza..." Gray said, gulping as he turned to the side to see the red-head. "I-I wasn't listening honest!" he said, holding his hands up in defense of himself.

* * *

"Lucy! Open up!" Erza demanded, pounding on the front door to Lucys apartment. "Oi oi! Don't murder my door I'm coming! Give me a moment!" Lucy called out. She quickly got dressed and opened the door to find Erza and Gray standing there.

Well, Erza was standing Gray was just kind of slumped against the wall.

Natsu was still sitting on Lucys bed as Erza walked into the room. "Uh...is he coming inside?" Lucy asked. "I don't know." Erza said. "I'll...help him.." Natsu said suddenly, she got off the bed and walked to Grays side. "He looks like someone punched him in the head..." she said, lifting one of his arms over her shoulder as she carried him to the couch.

"I never noticed how cute those two are together before now." Erza said out loud, causing Natsu to freeze and turn to face the red head. "Ah..I don't know what you mean! W-We're just friends!" she said, not at all very convincing.

Gray fell to the side on the couch after Natsu sat him down. Erza must have hit him really hard.

* * *

"So Natsu, why are you here so early in the morning?" Erza asked, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the disheveled look of the pinkette.

"Um...well I was just telling Lucy about the date with Loke last night is all!" Natsu said, coming up with a quick lie. She looked at Lucy with a look that said _'Just go with it!'_ in her eyes. "Yeah, we were talking about her date with Loke. She was just getting to the good parts when you came over." Lucy said.

A flood of relief filled Natsu as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She looked at Gray, and bit her lip. Before she realized what she was doing, she was kneeling in front of his slumped over form and checking on him. She eventually hugged him.

The other two girls in the room saw this and went quiet. Natsu had never willingly hugged anyone. While Natsu was busy checking on Gray, Lucy grabbed Erzas wrist and dragged her into the kitchen.

"What was that all about out there Lucy?" Erza asked. "What do you mean Erza?" Lucy asked. "Why did you and Natsu lie like that?" Erza asked. "Well...Natsu is scared of rejection." Lucy said, tugging at her skirt.

"It's Gray, isn't it?" Erza asked as she looked towards the door that shut behind the two of them, leaving Natsu and Gray in the living room. "Y-yeah...Natsu came here this morning to tell me the man who has been in her dreams for all these months, she could smell, see and hear him finally." Lucy said in a whisper.

"I see...we should do something to help them then." Erza said. "We already know Gray feels for her just as strongly as she does for him, but we have to get them to admit it." she said. Lucy nodded. "I agree, but...should we really meddle Erza? What if we do something to force them apart?" she asked.

"Nonsense, this is Gray and Natsu we're talking about. They're stubborn and hard headed sure, but if they love one another...nothing should keep them apart." Erza said. Lucy gulped, suddenly regretting informing Erza, but the red head would have found out eventually, and had she not from Natsu, Gray or Lucy she probably would have beaten the three.

* * *

Natsu pressed her lips to Grays forehead, he was still pretty out of it from the punch he got from Erza that he thought he was hallucinating that Natsu was taking care of him.

"Hey Gray..." Natsu whispered to him. "I know you're not all in your head right now, but...be alright. I...I'm worried about you." she said. She eventually sat him back up, and went to back away from him, but Gray grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"N-Natsu.." Gray groaned out, he held her wrist tightly as he lifted his head to look at her. "A-Are you okay Gray? D-Do you need anything?" Natsu asked, genuinely worried about the ice mage. Her heart was going a million miles an hour as he held her by the wrist. "No." Gray said. "Um...c-can you let my wrist go?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry...bout this." Gray said. "Huh?" Natsu said, confusion on her face. Gray suddenly pulled her forward, causing her to yelp as she landed half on him, half on the couch, her face began turning the color of her hair as he used the hand not holding her wrist to stroke her hair.

Natsus face kept growing progressively darker and darker. She tried to make he face disappear into her scarf, but Gray in his half conscious/coherent state was having none of that. "Not allowed to hide your beautiful face." He said, looking at Natsu whose face was completely crimson by this point.

Gray let Natsus wrist go, only to wrap both his arms around her and pull her against his chest, causing her to breathe in nothing but his scent. Where had his shirt gone? Wasn't he wearing one a few minutes ago?

Erza and Lucy walked out of the kitchen and to the living room, where the two of them saw Gray holding Natsu, and Natsu shivering, or what looked like shivering.

Natsu sniffled, hot tears coming out of her eyes as she was held by Gray. He wasn't even all the way coherent and he was comforting her like a true mate would.

"Aww, look at how cute they're being." Lucy said. Erza smiled as she looked at the other two. "I think I hit Gray a bit too hard though. I hope he'll forgive me." she said. Lucy sweat dropped. "Why did you hit him?" she asked.

"I caught him eavesdropping at your door when I arrived." Erza said. Lucy shook her head. "I wonder how much he heard." she said. Natsu cried into Grays chest for a good five minutes before Gray snapped back to full consciousness. "What the fuck? When did I get inside Lucys place?" he asked aloud. He felt someone shivering against his chest and looked down at pink hair.

"Natsu?" he asked. "S-Sorry Gray.." Natsu sniffled, she sat up once he retracted his arms, and wiped her tears away. She forced a smile and scooted off his lap where he'd trapped her a few minutes prior. "What's wrong Natsu? Why are you crying?" Gray asked. "N-No reason." Natsu lied, sniffling as she stood up off the couch faster then Gray could grab a hold of her again.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as the girl bolted towards the door. "Natsu stop!" Erza cried out at the same moment. "NATSU!" Gray called, he got up with a wince as he rubbed the back of his head and took off after her.

Lucy grabbed Erzas arm. "Maybe...we should let them deal with this together?" she asked. "Perhaps you're right. We should head to the guild and wait for them to go there later, after they sort through all this emotion that they're facing." Erza said. Lucy smiled. "Good idea! Let's go!" she said, and with that the two girls made their way towards the guild hall.

* * *

Natsu just ran, she didn't know where her feet were taking her as she ran, she just ran.

Gray wasn't as fast as she was normally, but with her crying she was running at a semi-normal pace. He managed to keep up with her.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled out as he kept chasing her through Magnolia. "Natsu stop!" he yelled more.

Natsu heard him of course, but she didn't stop. At least not yet.

The two of them ran to the outskirts of Magnolia before Natsu stopped, it was a cave. She fell to her knees as she hugged her midsection and let her tears fall more. They streamed down her face as she sobbed.

Gray slowed down as he saw her get on her knees, he'd remembered her mentioning a cave that Igneel had lived in, was this it? He shook his head, intent on finding out who made her cry.

He walked over slowly, and entered the cave. He got on his knees and crawled over to her. "Natsu?" he said, gently touching her shoulder. "What's wrong Natsu?" he asked. "G-Gray...I-I'm sorry." Natsu hiccuped. "What are you sorry for Natsu? You haven't done anything to me." Gray said.

"Y-Yes...I have..." Natsu said, turning her teary green eyes to look into his blue ones. "What have you supposedly done to me Natsu?" Gray asked. "I...fell in love with you." Natsu whispered.

Gray stared at her for what felt like forever to her, and she began crying anew. More hot tears spilling over her eyes as she hugged herself. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" she cried out.

Gray was shocked and surprised, but most of all, he was happy. His heart did some flips as her words reached his ears. "You have nothing to apologize for Natsu." Gray said, causing the pinkette to look at him and sniffle. "W-Why?" Natsu asked. "You shouldn't apologize for loving someone." he said, moving to wrap his arms around her form.

She bit her bottom lip as he hugged her. "W-Why not?" she asked. "Because, how would you know if they love you back, if you apologize to them?" he asked. She blinked and tilted her head to look him in the eyes. "What...do you mean?" She asked, sniffling.

"That means I love you too, you pink haired idiot." Gray said, a sideways smile on his face. Natsu gasped, her heart pounding so loud it echoed in her ears. "G-Gray..." she hiccuped, before smiling at him. "There's that beautiful smile." he said, causing her to blush. "Where are your clothes pervert?" she teased him. "I don't know, don't care either." he said.

"So..care to talk about what's going on with you now Natsu?" Gray asked, looking at her. "I..can do better then talk to you..." Natsu said, smiling at him, the tears stopping. "So then talk." Gray said, he sat down, his boxer clad ass hitting the chilled floor of the cave. Natsu sat across from him.

"It all started six months ago, back when I turned eighteen. I began having these dreams. A man was always in them, but until last night he was a shapeless, scentless, echo-voiced man blob." Natsu began. "Last night...he finally had a scent, a shape and a voice." she said. "How does this pertain to you crying and running from me?" Gray asked.

"The man who has been in my dreams for months now, he turned into...you." Natsu said, looking up at him as she bit her bottom lip again. He still had the crooked smile on his face, but it morphed into a full on grin as Natsu spoke. "So, you're telling me that I'm the man of your dreams huh?" he asked, teasing her a bit.

"Oh shut it, don't let it go to your head." Natsu said, turning away while crossing her arms with a pout on her lips. "Mm, nah. I think I like that idea myself." Gray said, leaning over and causing Natsu to fall onto the cave floor. "Ack!" she yelled out, then Gray was on top of her, a hand on either side of her head as he looked at her face.

Natsu gulped as Grays face moved closer and closer to her own, and then their lips met. She gasped as her heart pounded, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and responded to the kiss. She felt his own heart pounding just as hard as hers as they kissed.

After a few moments Gray pulled back. He licked his lips and climbed off of her. "So, do you feel better now?" he asked, as if her problem was something normal, well it was, just not for her. "Y-Yeah.." Natsu said. Gray extended his hand to her, and she took it.

"So, where do we go from here?" Natsu asked. "I don't know, where would you like to go from here?" Gray asked. Natsu looked at him and smiled. "As long as you're by my side, I don't care where we go from here. I just need to be close to you." she said, blushing. "Good thing we're in the same guild then huh?" he teased her with a smirk.

"Oh you!" Natsu pouted at him, before grinning and laughing. The two of them left the cave, and walked back to Magnolia together. Gray found his pants on the way, and pulled them on.

* * *

Erza and Lucy walked into the guild together, and Erza headed over to Mira. "Natsu figured out who it is she's in love with." she said, sitting at the bar. "Oh? Who?" Mira asked, wanting the scoop.

"I'm sure in all due time Natsu will tell everyone, she's just really scared right now." Erza said. Mira nodded. "I understand, love is a wonderful and scary feeling." she said.

"Everything is going to be alright." Lucy said, taking a seat next to Erza. The two shared a knowing smile as they got drinks from Mira. "Say, where's Gray?" Mira suddenly asked, taking notice that the ice mage was no where to be found in the guild hall.

"He's normally here really early, it's surprising for him to not be here yet." Mira finished. "Natsu ran off after talking to Lucy and I earlier, Gray found us as we were looking for her and said he'd find her himself. He knows all her hiding spots, they've been friends for awhile now." Erza said. Mira nodded. "That's so nice of him, but I hope Natsu is okay." she said, frowning.

* * *

"So Gray, what does this make us?" Natsu asked. "What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"I mean, are we friends, or...are we more?" Natsu asked. Gray shrugged. "We're whatever we are, I'm sure given time we'll figure it out." he said, smiling at her. Natsu nodded, so they weren't a couple yet, but they were still friends. That was fine by her.

"Thank you for not leaving me Gray." Natsu said, placing her hands behind her head as they walked. "Why would I leave you Natsu? We're best friends." he said, chuckling. She started laughing too, and by the time they arrived at the guild she didn't even looked like she'd been crying at all.

"I promised Sting a second date..." Natsu said suddenly as she froze half way to the guild. Gray paused and looked at her. "Okay?" he said. "I...don't want to...I know who I love, so..I'd feel like I was betraying them even though we're not dating." she said.

"Natsu, there are two kinds of dates. There are romantic dates, and friendly ones. You don't have to go on a romantic date with him, but you can go on a friendly one without any reason to feel guilty." Gray said.

Natsu looked at him. "I don't really want-" she started saying.

"Natsu-chan!"

Natsu turned around and looked towards where the voice was coming from. It was Sting.

"I'll see you later Natsu." Gray said, he hated that he was leaving her with his love rival, because if anyone could get Natsu to fall for them other than himself it would be Sting.

"Y-Yeah, okay Gray. See you." Natsu said, in a tone that said _'Please don't leave me here with him!'_ but Gray was already gone.

* * *

"I'm glad I caught you before you got to your guild hall Natsu-chan! My guild is having a party, and I wanted to invite you!" Sting said, smiling at her.

"When is it?" Natsu asked. "Tonight." Sting said.

When Gray arrived at the guild hall alone, he was bombarded by Lucy and Erza.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza yelled.

"Why isn't Natsu with you?!" Lucy yelled.

"Sting showed up and wanted to talk to Natsu about something, they're outside." Gray said.

"You left them alone?" Lucy asked. Gray rolled his eyes. "Natsu is a big girl, she can handle herself." he said.

"I don't know if I'm going to feel up to going to a party tonight Sting." Natsu said. Sting frowned when he noticed her lips were a bit darker than normal. "Did someone hurt you Natsu-chan? Your lips look weird." he asked. "Oh, no I'm fine. I had..an accident earlier is all." she quickly fibbed.

Sting frowned, but nodded. "Alright..." he said, not sure he could trust the words she said, but decided to anyway. "So, how was your night?" Sting asked. "Oh, it was fun. I enjoyed the food and Loke wasn't bad company." Natsu said. Sting nodded.

"When are we supposed to go on our second date?" Sting asked. "Uh...maybe in a couple weeks? I have to get my feelings sorted out." Natsu said. "Is everything really alright Natsu-chan? You can talk to me you know." Sting said.

"Uh..yeah it's...just I figured out something, and it's just taking awhile to set in is all." Natsu said. Sting nodded and smiled at her, he was alright with that response.

"Well I'll be looking forward to seeing you tonight, I hope you make it." Sting said as he turned to leave. "I'll give it some though Sting, bye." Natsu said, and with that Sting left.

Natsu let out a deep breath. This whole love thing was complicated. She vaguely wondered if it was the same for guys as it is for girls, then she laughed at the absurd thought.

She headed to the guild hall and kicked the doors open. "GUESS WHO!?" She yelled out, causing the guild members to look and laugh as she did her flashy entrance thing. She grinned as she made her way over to her team mates.

"Are you alright now Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is okay now." Natsu said. Erza smiled. "Good to see you flame breath." Gray said. "You too popcicle breath." Natsu smirked at him.

Lucy and Erza laughed. "Oh good morning Natsu! How are you doing today?" Mira asked, pouring Natsu a glass of something to drink. "I'm doing good, Sting invited me to a party at his guild later tonight." Natsu said. "Oh, are you going to attend?" Mira asked. "I don't know, I told him I didn't know if I'd feel up to it or not." Natsu said.

"It might do you good to hang out with your friends at Sabertooth some." Mira said, not at all knowing that Natsu loved Gray.

"You're probably right, but I don't know. I'll see how I feel later." Natsu said, she looked at Gray, and he just looked bored. Her heart was doing the thumping thing again.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **So, I hope you all liked this chapter with all the Gray x Fem! Natsu elements in it!**


	12. Confusion

**Hello everyone! This story has gotten quite a bit of positive feedback, and that makes me happy!**

 **So here's chapter 12!  
**

 **A few friends have said this would be good even as a three-way pairing story, so I might give it a shot and see how it works out.**

* * *

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I make no money off this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings:** **Gender Bender** , romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, One-sided? Sting x Fem!Natsu, Possible Gray x Fem! Natsu x Sting, One-sided Juvia x Gray

* * *

 **Recap:** _Lucy and Erza laughed. "Oh good morning Natsu! How are you doing today?" Mira asked, pouring Natsu a glass of something to drink. "I'm doing good, Sting invited me to a party at his guild later tonight." Natsu said. "Oh, are you going to attend?" Mira asked. "I don't know, I told him I didn't know if I'd feel up to it or not." Natsu said._

 _"It might do you good to hang out with your friends at Sabertooth some." Mira said, not at all knowing that Natsu loved Gray._

 _"You're probably right, but I don't know. I'll see how I feel later." Natsu said, she looked at Gray, and he just looked bored. Her heart was doing the thumping thing again._

* * *

Natsu took a seat at the bar. "Well Mira, my...life has just gotten a bit more complicated." she said softly, biting her bottom lip as she looked at the platinum blonde woman. She sighed and then rested her head on top of her hands on the bar. "Oh? Is there anything I can do to help?" Mira asked.

"Well...I know certain things now, and some people I need to talk to, to tell them...you know, but I'm so scared!" Natsu said, sighing loudly.

Gray looked at Natsu as she spoke to Mira, he knew she was serious about loving him, and he knew he felt love for her as well. He wanted nothing more than to go, pick her up and carry her out of the guild hall so they could be alone, but he controlled himself.

She had those second dates to go on still, not that he liked it much, but if she talked to the other guys, maybe she could get out of them. He lay his head on the top of the table and sighed. "GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA HAS RETURNED TO YOU GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia is suddenly heard yelling as she entered the guild.

Natsu stopped talking as soon as she heard Juvias voice. Natsu had completely froze as she controlled her urge to pummel the blue haired woman.

Gray paid no mind to Juvia, in fact he hadn't even heard the bluenette enter the guild, it wasn't until she was right next to him, clinging to his arm and trying to kiss him that he finally took notice.

Natsu growled as she turned around and saw Juvia all over her Gray. Juvia merely smirked at Natsu and made a face at her. "Juvia wanted to know if Gray-sama would like to go to the cinema with Juvia later?" Juvia asked. Gray rubbed his temples as she talked, he really wished he could disappear at this moment.

Gray turned his attention to Natsu, the pink haired woman looked ready to pounce at any moment. It was while he was distracted that Juvia took the opportunity to kiss him.

Natsu saw it happen, she stood frozen for a bit, before she felt something in her chest clench painfully. She fought back tears as she headed to the doors to the guild hall, and walked out of them. They swung shut behind her.

Gray shoved Juvia off of him as gently as he could, while getting his point across. "Enough! Juvia, I've told you this a million times, and I have begun sounding like a broken record to myself. I don't like you like that! I don't want to date you! Get that through your skull!" he said.

"But Gray-sama, Juvia loves Gray-sama!" Juvia said, she looked on the verge of tears. "I don't love you Juvia." Gray said as he looked at her, as he got up and walked out of the guild, his shoulders tense.

Gray went looking for Natsu, after searching for the dragon slayer all over Magnolia and not finding her, he sighed. They weren't even a couple, but Natsu loved him, and he her. When Juvia kissed him, he saw Natsu, he knew she was hurt from it. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

Natsu sighed as she rode the train to the Sabertooth guild, she'd sent word ahead about her arrival, and Sting himself was waiting for her when she got off the train.

"Hello Natsu-chan, I'm glad you decided to come to the party." Sting said, smiling at her. "Thank you for the invitation Sting, I'd like to talk to you about our second date soon, if it's not too much trouble?" Natsu asked, smiling at him. "Of course Natsu-chan." Sting said. He noticed she had a bag. "Natsu-chan, are you going on a job after the party?" he asked.

"Oh, no I was going to ask if there was any way I could stay here for awhile, just to get away from Fairy Tail for a bit." Natsu said. "To get away from Fairy Tail?" Sting repeated, he was honestly surprised at those words. "Yes...a lot has happened, and I want to stay away for a little bit. If it'll be too much trouble I'll go to Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus." Natsu said.

"You're welcome to stay here. I'm sure there's a bed somewhere you can use." Sting said. Natsu nodded, and Sting took her bag and carried it over his shoulder with a grin. Natsu looked around. "It's really rocky around here." she said, smiling a bit. "Yeah, but you get used to it." Sting said as they walked.

The two made their way to the Sabertooth guild hall and walked inside. Rogue was sitting at a table next to Yukino and Minerva. The rest of the guild members seemed to be decorating for the coming party, but those who had been present when Natsu had delivered a thrashing to their previous guild master as well as a lot of the members stopped and stared as she smiled at their current guild master.

"What do you think of the new hall Natsu-chan?" Sting asked, grinning as he showed off the hard work they'd been doing to make Sabertooth more like Fairy Tail, and less like a power hungry guild of sociopaths or psychos. Natsu turned her attention to Sting and smiled widely at him. "It's great!" she said.

"Well, let's go see what rooms are free for you to use while you stay here, how long are you going to stay for?" Sting asked, honestly curious. "I don't know...maybe a week? I did leave Happy behind, but he has a lot of other people he can stay with, so I'm not too worried." Natsu said. Sting nodded, the two of them walked up the stairs and began searching for a room for Natsu to use for her stay.

* * *

"What's Salamander doing here?" Was being murmured around the guild hall after Natsu had passed through with Sting. Rogue glared at the table. "What's wrong Rogue?" Yukino asked as she looked at the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "People are talking about Natsu like she doesn't have feelings." he said.

"Oh Rogue, stop being silly. They're probably just scared of her, I heard she did a lot of damage to the guild members when she attacked them after I was expelled." Yukino said. She'd never properly thanked Natsu about that either.

"Besides, Sting-kun said he was going to invite Natsu for the party tonight, so I knew she'd show up if she decided to come." Yukino said. Rogue nodded. "I'll keep my ears open, if anyone wishes ill will upon our guest I'll talk to Sting." he said. Yukino nodded. She wasn't overly fond of the fact that the pink haired girl was around Sting and Rogue and had gone on dates with both of them, but she was no Juvia.

* * *

"Here, this room is close to mine and Rogue is down the hall a few doors. Will this work Natsu-chan?" Sting asked as they came across one of the few empty rooms in the guild hall. "Yes, this will be perfect, thank you Sting." Natsu said, smiling at him. He smiled back as the two walked into the room. He set her bag on the bed and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So Natsu-chan, is it alright if I ask you why you wish to stay here?" Sting asked. Natsu bit her lip. "I just wanted a break from Fairy Tail is all Sting. Certain things I want to be away from for awhile is all, and this is one of the better places for me to stay I think." she said, it wasn't entirely true, but it also wasn't entirely a lie either.

She wanted a break from Juvia being all over Gray, and this was one way she could see if her mate truly was Gray or not. After the kiss she saw Juvia and Gray share, she was hurt.

They weren't together, but she was still hurt. Her eyes began to tear up, and Sting saw this. "Natsu-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her arm gently to not startle her. "N-Nothing, just thinking about Igneel!" Natsu blurted, before sniffling. Sting walked to her and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her as she cried.

"Natsu-chan, just let it out. I'm here for you." Sting said soothingly. He rubbed her back and moved the two of them to the bed where he sat down and held her. To an onlooker who didn't know she was crying they would think the two were in an intimate embrace, but Sting was really just trying to calm the poor girl, something was clearly bothering her, and he wanted to know how he could help.

Natsu sniffled as she gripped the fur on the outer part of Stings vest as she cried into his muscular chest. "S-Sorry Sting." She said between sniffles. "It's alright Natsu-chan, I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't help you when you were distressed." Sting said as he rubbed her back more.

Natsu eventually stopped crying and smiled as she looked up at Sting. The Light Dragon Slayer used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears from her face off as he smiled at her. "Are you feeling better now Natsu-chan?" he asked. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for being such a pain Sting." Natsu said. "You weren't a pain Natsu-chan." he said.

Sting unwillingly let her go, she slid off his lap and stood in front of him. He remained seated as she looked at his face. Her brow furrowed as she kept looking at him. "Y-You...know Sting...y-you're really..." Natsu started. "I'm really, what Natsu-chan?" Sting asked. "Um...nothing! Ahaha...sorry. I was zoning out there for a moment." Natsu said. She caught herself before she called him attractive.

"The party should be starting soon Natsu-chan, if you wish to get ready I'll wait for you outside." Sting said. Natsu smiled at him. "I'll be ready in a few minutes then." she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "See you in a few minutes Natsu-chan." Sting said as he got up off the bed and walked to the door. He stepped out and shut it behind him.

Natsu took a deep breath as her mind went a million miles an hour. _'What is wrong with me?! Gray is my mate, yet here I am hitting on another man!'_ Natsu said to herself in her head. _'But...it doesn't feel wrong with Sting. I'm comfortable with him like I am with Gray. Can someone have multiple mates?'_ she asked herself with a frown as she walked to her bag.

Natsu dug through her bag and pulled out a skirt and shirt. She quickly changed into them and looked at herself in the mirror. It looked good she thought. She pulled her boots back on and stepped out of the room. "Okay. I'm ready now Sting." Natsu said, smiling as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Sting smiled at her. "Alright, time to party!" he said with a laugh, which caused Natsu to laugh as well. The two made their way back to the main hall, there were tables of food and a bar, there was music playing and people doing tricks with their magic all over the place.

"Wow! This is a lot different then back when I attacked you guys." Natsu said, causing Sting to chuckle. "I wanted to make Sabertooth a guild that valued its members like family, much like Fairy Tail does." he said. Natsu smiled.

A song began playing and Sting grinned. "Come Natsu-chan! We have to dance!" he said, leading her to the dance floor. "But Sting! I can't dance!" Natsu said, trying to get out of it. "Nonsense. We've danced before." Sting said.

Natsu pouted, but in the end the two of them danced. Yukino looked at Sting and Natsu dancing as she sat next to Rogue. "They look like they're enjoying themselves." she said. Rogue looked at them. "Yeah, Sting really loves Natsu." he said, smiling at his friends as they danced together. Yukino looked at Rogue. "You're not upset about Sting-sans feelings for Natsu?" she asked.

"No, I knew I couldn't hold a candle to Sting or even Gray when it comes to Natsu." Rogue said, he was genuinely happy for Sting to be so close to Natsu, mainly because he knows how enamored the other male was with the pinkette.

* * *

Gray frowned when he walked to Natsus place and found Happy alone. "Where is Natsu, Gray?" Happy asked. "I don't know, I thought you knew." Gray said. Happy frowned. "Did something happen Gray?" Happy asked.

"Juvia was all over me earlier, and I got distracted, so she kissed me. Natsu was there, but she sort of just left the guild. I went to look for her after, but I couldn't find her." Gray said. Happy frowned. "I wonder where she went." he said. "Sting was in Magnolia earlier, he invited her to a party at his guild hall." Gray said.

"So, she might be there then." Happy said. "Yeah, with my love rival." Gray said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Have you told Natsu you love her?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, she told me she loved me too." Gray said. "So, you two are a couple now right?" Happy asked. "No, not yet. We both figured working together, and being close to one another would work for the time being. Why?" Gray asked.

"Well Sting was the only other guy who Natsu really enjoyed her date with, aside from you." Happy said. Happy knew, mainly because Natsu talked to him after she talked to Lucy, but not always!

Gray sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "I just feel like I fucked up royally Happy, I really do love Natsu, I know I do, but it's my own insecurities and feelings causing all this." Gray said. Happy frowned. "Well, you love Natsu. Natsu loves you. So what's the problem?" he asked.

"I think Natsu also loves Sting in some way." Gray said. "She does, but she loves all her friends Gray." Happy said. "True, but I think she might have similar feelings for him that she has for me, I'm not sure how I cam compete with him, he's a Dragon Slayer like she is, and I'm just...an ice mage." Gray said.

"Don't be so down on yourself." Happy said. Gray looked at Happy. "You're a lot smarter than most people give you credit for Happy." he said. "Nah, I'm just quoting books." Happy said with a laugh, causing Gray to shake his head.

"Natsu will come home, and then everything will go back to how it was before she left." Happy said. "I hope you're right, but what if she chooses Sting as her mate and not me due to what happened earlier?" Gray asked. "I don't know anything about Dragon Slayers Gray." Happy said.

"Well, I'm going to go home now, I was hoping to talk to Natsu, but I'll have to wait til she comes home." Gray said. "See you later then Gray, I'll stay here just in case she comes home tonight." Happy said. "See you later Happy." Gray said as he left.

* * *

"I'm having a lot of fun Sting." Natsu said, smiling at him as the two of them danced. "Are you thirsty or anything Natsu-chan?" Sting asked. "I'm a little hungry." Natsu said. "Alright, let's sit with Rogue and Yukino. I'll get some food for us." Sting said as he walked Natsu to the table.

"Hello Natsu, you look pretty." Rogue said. "Thank you Rogue. You look pretty too Yukino." Natsu said to the other girl at the table. "Thank you Natsu, but you look far prettier." Yukino said, smiling.

"Are you enjoying the party Natsu?" Rogue asked, trying to make small conversation with the girl. "Yeah, Sting has been really nice to me since I arrived here. I was surprised to get the invite, but I'm glad I decided to come." Natsu said. "I'm going to be staying a few days, I hope that's alright?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yukino asked. "Well..I did attack your guild before." Natsu said. "Yes, but it was in defense of Yukino." Rogue said, the aforementioned girl blushed a bit. "He's right, you know Natsu-chan." Sting said as he arrived back at the table with food and drinks.

Natsu smiled as she took a chicken strip off the plate and began nibbling on it. She hummed softly. "This party, what is it for?" she asked. "We're celebrating our new guild master." Rogue said, gesturing to Sting, causing the other to chuckle.

"Yeah, everyone wanted to throw a party to show how much they like me." Sting said. "You must be an amazing guild master Sting." Natsu said, smiling at the male. "He really is." Yukino said. "Yeah, he's been keeping everything in line, and we even got a pool!" she finished.

"We've got a pool too, though we've had one for awhile. Ever since we built the new guild hall." Natsu said. Sting laughed a bit. "So there was a guild out there with a pool inside the hall other than us." he said. Natsu smiled as she ate more food.

The party began to die down as various members got tired and went to their rooms, eventually the only ones left were Sting and Natsu. The two enjoying their company. Natsu yawned a bit, and smiled. "I had a lot of fun Sting." she said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Natsu-chan, shall I accompany to your room?" Sting asked. "Yes please." Natsu said, and with that the pair made their way to their rooms, Stings own being across the hall.

They stopped at the door. "Thank you for the great time tonight Sting, I really had a lot of fun. It got my mind off the things that have been bothering me. I appreciate it." Sting smiled at her. "I'd do anything within my power for you Natsu-chan." he said, which caused her cheeks to flush softly. Natsus breath hitched at his words, and her heart began to beat erratically.

Of course Sting knew that, as his hearing was enhanced and he could hear it. "Good night Sting." Natsu said, smiling at him. "Sleep well Natsu-chan." Sting said. Natsu walked into her room and shut the door.

Sting walked to his room and went inside after Natsu entered the room she was staying in, that Sting would probably keep as her room for any times she would visit Sabertooth.

Natsu changed into the long shirt she slept in, climbed into bed and closed her eyes after covering up.

Sting stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his own bed, before covering up and going to sleep.

* * *

Happy stayed up as late as he could before fatigue made him fall asleep. When Natsu still wasn't home the next morning, Happy went to the guild hall to talk to the Master or Mira.

"Master, did Natsu take a job?" Happy asked. Makarov looked at Happy and shook his head. "No, but she did ask me for a weeks leave to get her head straight." he said. Happy frowned. He knew she needed the space though, so he wasn't too worried.

Lucy walked into the guild hall and smiled. "Morning everyone!" she said cheerfully before she took her seat at Team Natsus table. Erza joined her a few minutes later, followed by Wendy and Charla, and once Charla was there Happy made his way over as well.

Gray was the last to arrive. "She's still not back then?" he asked Happy. "No...Master said she asked for a weeks leave to 'get her head straight.'." Happy responded.

"What happened yesterday anyway Gray?" Lucy asked as she looked at the ice mage. "Juvia kissed me while Natsu was here in the guild." Gray said, he didn't look happy about it at all. "She what?!" Erza exclaimed. "Shhh!" Gray hissed. "Don't broadcast it." he said.

"So basically Natsu being gone right now is because of Juvia?" Lucy asked. "I'm not sure." Gray sighed. "Everything will be alright Gray. One way or another." Erza said.

The team, sans Natsu decided to do a job that took them out of Magnolia for a few days.

* * *

Natsu sighed softly when she woke up the following morning. She got up and got dressed before sitting on the bed. She didn't really know how to get around the Sabertooth guild hall, so she waited for someone to get her.

 _Knock, knock._

"It's open!" Natsu called out as she stood up. "Good morning Natsu-chan!" Sting said as he opened the door. He was dressed for the day as well. "I was going to lead you to the kitchen to get food, if you're hungry?" he asked. "Yeah, I was waiting because I didn't want to get lost or worse." Natsu said, shuddering a bit.

Sting chuckled. "No one would dare harm you Natsu-chan. Unless they wished to face both Rogue and I." he said. Natsu smiled, she looked at him and smiled. _thump, thump, thump._ Her heart began to pound. She thought about anything but Gray or Sting, and her heart calmed down.

"Say Sting, do you know of any books about dragons or mating for them?" Natsu asked. Sting tapped his chin. "I'm not sure, the library might have something, but I've never checked myself." he said. "Would you escort me there after we eat? I want to read up on something. Igneel didn't teach me much about mates, mating and this whole thing I'm going through." she said.

"Of course Natsu-chan, I'd be happy to escort you there and back." Sting said, smiling at her.

The two of them made their way to the kitchen in Sabertooth and sat at one of the small tables. "This is really nice." Natsu said as she looked around. Sabertooth was nothing like Fairy Tail was in the mornings, there were no drunkards on the tables chugging barrels of booze.

There were no small brawls or fights, no arguments. It was quiet, peaceful. "Yeah, we're working on the whole 'comrade' thing really." Sting said. "You're doing great so far, I can tell. Your members respect you." Natsu said. Sting smiled happy to receive praise from Natsu.

The two ate breakfast, which was eggs and pancakes, then made their way out of the guild hall. "The library is over this way." Sting said, grabbing Natsus hand and leading her to the huge library in the town where his guild was located.

"Thank you Sting, I'm going to be here awhile, so if you want to go do something you can." Natsu said. "Nah, I'd rather keep you company." Sting said, smiling at her as she flushed, and hid her face in her scarf.

"Okay." Natsu said, and the two made their way into the library. Natsu accessed a lacrima and searched through it for 'dragons' and 'mating'. She got two hits, and began looking through the shelves for the books.

She pulled them down, both were very thick, but she was determined.

 _'A Deeper Look Into Dragons Mating and Breeding Habits'_ Was the first book Natsu began to thumb through.

She learned a lot about dragons that Igneel hadn't taught her, as well as things that she didn't think anyone should know about them.

The second book was thinner, and was leaning more towards the slayers themselves, then the dragons.

 _'Dragon Slayers, Dragons and Their Similarities'_ was the second book.

 _'I: Preface'_

 _'II: Chapter 1: Bonds & Bonding for Dragon Slayers'_

 _'III: Chapter 2a: Mates, Mating & Offspring for Dragon Slayers'_

Natsu flipped to the third chapter and began to read. Sting was curious and looked over her shoulder while she read.

 _'While rare, a dragon or dragon slayer might wind up with more than one mate. If this happens, the group (usually 3, nothing documented above that) would have a deep bond to one another, all of them marking the others. In cases of a non-dragon slayer mate(s), the dragon slayer would mark them. In case of a two slayer, one non slayer grouping, the two slayers would bond with the non slayer and mark them to keep other non-mated slayers away, while also keeping their mate safe.'_

Stings eyes bulged out, Natsu hadn't noticed him reading over her shoulder, but she seemed to be smiling as she read. Something in the book must have made her happy.

Natsu read for about an hour before she shut the book and put the two back on the shelf. "Did you find everything you wanted Natsu-chan?" Sting asked. "Yeah, I've just got to figure out if it's what's going on with me or not now." Natsu said, smiling at Sting.

"Shall we get back to Sabertooth now?" Sting asked. "Of course." Natsu said, smiling as the two made their way back to Stings guild hall.

* * *

 **Owari!**

 **So, a few people have mentioned that they could see this as a 3-way relationship with Sting and Gray both with Fem! Natsu, what do you all think?**

 **I'd put another poll, but I have a feeling I know how it'd wind up.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Bonding Weeks and Bad Things

**Hey guys, so what'd you think of the last chapter?**

 **I enjoyed writing it, I just hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

 **Sorry for making you all wait so long, here's the late chapter 13!**

* * *

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail. I make nothing off this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Warnings:** **Gender Bender** , romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Future Gray x Fem! Natsu x Sting

* * *

 **Recap:** _Stings eyes bulged out, Natsu hadn't noticed him reading over her shoulder, but she seemed to be smiling as she read. Something in the book must have made her happy._

 _Natsu read for about an hour before she shut the book and put the two back on the shelf. "Did you find everything you wanted Natsu-chan?" Sting asked. "Yeah, I've just got to figure out if it's what's going on with me or not now." Natsu said, smiling at Sting._

 _"Shall we get back to Sabertooth now?" Sting asked. "Of course." Natsu said, smiling as the two made their way back to Stings guild hall._

* * *

"Thank you for walking with me Sting. I really appreciate it." Natsu said, smiling at him. "Anytime Natsu-chan." Sting said, he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm glad you decided to come Natsu-chan." he finished.

Natsu smiled again. "I needed time to clear my thoughts, my dreams have become clear, but my heart is still saying other things." she said. "Sting, if it's not too much trouble I'd like to speak to you...alone in my room." she finished, looking at him as they stood inside the entrance. "Alright Natsu-chan, when would you like to talk?" Sting asked.

"The sooner the better." Natsu said. Sting was worried. What was she going to talk to him about, was she going to reject him? He hoped not. The two of them made their way to Natsus room inside Sabertooth and walked inside together.

"Sting, I've come to realize something about myself." Natsu said as she sat at the edge of her bed. "What have you realized Natsu-chan?" Sting asked as he leaned against the wall in her room while they spoke.

"You remember what I said yesterday?" Natsu asked, looking at Sting, searching his face with her bright green eyes. "Yeah, you said you'd realized some things and needed time to sort them out." Sting said as he looked at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "It was true." Natsu said.

"But something has changed." Natsu said. "I realized...there's more than one." she finished, looking off to the side, away from his eyes. "What do you mean Natsu-chan?" Sting asked. "I...think I have two mates." Natsu said quietly, had Sting not had enhanced hearing he would have missed the words.

"Who?" Sting asked, wanting to know if she'd tell him. Natsu bit her bottom lip as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "G-Gray...is one of them." She said, hiccuping softly. "I know for certain." she finished. "The other?" Sting asked. "I...think it's you." Natsu said, her voice soft again as she looked away.

Sting suddenly found himself moving across the room, he got onto his knees in front of Natsu and wrapped his arms around her gently. He held her, comforted her. "Natsu-chan." he said, his fingers going through her soft pink hair as he held her against himself.

Natsu sniffled a bit, but didn't cry. She wouldn't cry. "Sting..." she whispered against him as he held her in his strong arms. "Natsu-chan, if it's it's for you, I would get along with anyone..to have a chance with you." Sting said as he held her in his arms. Natsu sniffled again. "R-really?" she asked.

Sting nodded. "Yes, even that insufferable ice mage." he said. Natsu suddenly smiled as she flung herself at Sting, knocking him over as she landed on top of him, her emotions changing from sad to happy in 0.01 seconds flat."Whoa!" Sting grunted as he was knocked over.

Sting looked at Natsu as she hugged him. "Sorry...I got excited." Natsu said, her cheeks flushing softly as she went to get off of his lap, only to have him hold her there gently. "Um...Sting?" she said, tilting her head sideways. "Natsu-chan." Sting said, looking into her eyes as he smiled.

Sting sat up, still keeping Natsu on his lap as he wrapped her in his arms once again. "You make me happy Natsu-chan." he whispered into her hair as his nose was buried in the pink locks.

So, Sting was willing to give it a shot..but the hard part would be to get Gray to agree to it. Natsu hugged Sting back as he held her, one of her legs on either side of his lap as they sat facing one another.

"You smell nice Sting." Natsu whispered against his chest as they hugged. If anyone opened the door, they'd catch their guild master and their guest in a rather sexual looking position, as Natsu was facing Sting, with one leg on either side of him.

Sting smiled at Natsu, leaning closer to her as she sat on his lap facing him. "Sting?" Natsu spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts as he inched closer. "Yes Natsu-chan?" Sting asked.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked. "Is it okay if I kiss you Natsu-chan?" Sting asked. Natsus cheeks flushed as she heard his question, she nodded. Sting smiled and leaned down the last few inches before pressing his lips to Natsus.

Natsu gasped softly as she felt his lips moving against hers, her hands gripped his vest and she pressed against him, a soft sigh passing through her as her eyes closed. Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she kissed him, she felt the same things she felt with Gray.

 _'This feeling...'_ Natsu sighed softly as she moved her lips against Stings. The door to her room opened.

Rogue froze as he saw the position the two in the room were in, he felt guilty but he had to interrupt. "Sting, you're needed at the front hall." Rogue said.

Sting reluctantly pulled away from Natsu. He saw her face, her cheeks were tinted a light pink and her lips were parted slightly. "I'll come back Natsu-chan." Sting said, before he picked her up and set her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and smiled, before turning and walking to Rogue. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Someone is asking for you at the front hall." Rogue said, the two then made their way down the hall to the front. "Is this important Rogue?" Sting asked. "Well given that it's the Master of Fairy Tail I would assume so." Rogue said. Sting nodded. "Alright.." he frowned a bit.

* * *

Makarov was sitting in the main room. "Ah, Sting good to see you my boy." he said, smiling as he sat on the table. "Hello Master Makarov, what brings you to Sabertooth?" Sting asked as he took a seat at the table.

"I came here on behalf of a few of my children, they were worried about Natsu. Is she here?" Makarov asked. "Yes, she's in a room set up for her, do you need to speak to her?" Sting asked. "If it's not too much trouble, would that be alright?" Makarov asked. "No trouble at all, follow me." Sting said as he rose from the table.

Makarov jumped from the table and followed behind Sting. Rogue remained in the main room where Yukino was. He walked over to her and stood next to her. "Is everything alright Rogue? Why is the master of Fairy Tail here?" Yukino asked. "I'm not sure, it's about Natsu." Rogue said.

"It's nothing bad right?" Sting asked. "Nothing bad at all, just clearing up some worries with some of my children about our Natsu." Makarov said. Sting nodded. He knocked on Natsus bedroom door. "It's open." Natsu said, she was still sitting on her bed.

Sting opened the door. "Hello Natsu-chan, your Master is here to speak to you." he said. "Would you like me to wait out here or can I go inside?" Sting asked. "You may as well come inside, you would hear us anyway." Makarov said with a laugh.

Sting walked into the room, followed by Makarov. "Hello Natsu." Makarov said, smiling at Natsu. Natsu looked at Makarov and tilted her head to the side. "Hello gramps, what brings you here?" she asked, curious.

"I was worried about you, I know you asked me for a couple weeks to clear up your head and what not. I was just wondering why is it you needed to do so?" Makarov asked. "W-well...you know how I'd been talking to you about those dreams I've been having since I first turned 18?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Makarov said. "Well it turns out that...the man who had been plaguing my dreams was Gray, but there's something else too..." Natsu started. "I don't just have those feelings for Gray...but for Sting as well." she finished looking at Makarov.

"So, you're having trouble figuring out which of the two is your mate I take it?" Makarov asked. "No, I've done some research on Dragons and Dragon Slayers and their mates and mating..." Natsu said. "And?" Makarov asked.

"The book said this. _'While rare, a dragon or dragon slayer might wind up with more than one mate. If this happens, the group (usually 3, nothing documented above that) would have a deep bond to one another, all of them marking the others. In cases of a non-dragon slayer mate(s), the dragon slayer would mark them. In case of a two slayer, one non slayer grouping, the two slayers would bond with the non slayer and mark them to keep other non-mated slayers away, while also keeping their mate safe.'"_ Natsu said.

Makarov nodded. "So, you think you have two mates then?" he asked. "Well...I feel the same around both Gray and Sting, the problem is getting them to get along." Natsu said. Sting was leaning against the wall, his hands crossed over his chest as he listened to the conversation.

"I'm going to spend a week here, before I go home." Natsu said as she looked at Makarov. "Should I send Gray here to speak to you during this time?" Makarov asked. Natsu looked at Sting, who nodded his head. "Yes. If it's not too much trouble, but don't let anyone else come with him. Just send him. Not Happy, not Erza and not Lucy. Just Gray." Natsu said.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to Fairy Tail now, and I'll send Gray here." Makarov said. He turned to leave the room. "You take care of Natsu, you hear me boy?" Makarov asked, while sending a slight glare in Stings direction. "I will sir." Sting said as he pushed himself off the wall. "I'll walk you to the front." he said, turning his head to the side to look at Natsu. "I'll come back soon Natsu-chan." he finished.

* * *

"You take care of her while she's here boy." Makarov said. "She's one of my children, and she's the light of Fairy Tail." he finished. "You can count on me Makarov. Nothing bad will happen to Natsu-chan while she's here." Sting said. "I'll even put Gray in the empty room next to hers when he arrives so he can keep an eye on her as well." he finished.

"Good, I'll see you again eventually Sting, take care now." Makarov said before he left. Sting shook his head as he walked back into the guild hall. Rogue and Yukino had left the hall shortly after Sting had walked with Makarov to see Natsu.

Sting walked back to Natsus room, he knocked on the door. "Come in." Natsu said, her voice a bit quiet. Sting opened the door. "I'm back Natsu-chan." he said, smiling at her. Natsu smiled at him. "Welcome back Sting." she said.

* * *

Makarov got on the first train back to Magnolia and left. He got there safely and went to the guild hall. Gray was there, talking to Mira. "Gray, can I speak to you alone?" Makarov asked. Gray blinked and shrugged, he finished his drink and placed the cup on the counter. "Thank you Mira." he said, before turning and following Makarov to his office.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to speak to me privately." Makarov said. Gray nodded, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Yeah, I'm not in trouble am I?" Gray asked. "Far from it, I'm taking you off active duty for the next couple weeks. You're to go to Sabertooth and stay with them with Natsu." Makarov said.

"You want me to stay at Sabertooth with Natsu?" Gray repeated, looking at Makarov like the old man had finally gone senile. "Yes. Natsu needs to speak to you urgently about something, and asked me to send you." Makarov said. It wasn't entirely a lie, it was pretty urgent. Love wasn't something to scoff at, plus he wants his children happy.

"When should I leave?" Gray asked. "As soon as you wish, have Mira send word that you'll be arriving, and someone from the Sabertooth guild will wait for you at the train station and show you to the room Sting already set up for you." Makarov said. "So, had I refused, you would have simply forced me to go?" Gray asked. "Pretty much, this is an important matter, and you need to talk to Natsu." Makarov said.

Gray let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Natsu left the guild hall the day Juvia kissed me." he admitted. "I know, she told me as much when I was there with her." Makarov said. "She's confused, and has some important things to discuss with you Gray, you should leave as soon as possible." he finished.

"Alright, I'll leave on the train first thing in the morning." Gray said. Makarov nodded. "Good luck Gray, and make sure you behave while there at the other guild hall. You're going to be sort of representing Fairy Tail, so please refrain from wrecking anything while you're there." Makarov said with a laugh. "I won't do anything stupid gramps. Take care, see you in a couple weeks." Gray said as he got up and walked out of Makarovs office.

Things were certainly going to be getting interesting around here if it turned out that Gray was as alright with the double mate thing as Sting seemed to be. For two rivals in love to come together for the one they loved...the Goddess of love must have felt generous or something, Makarov thought to himself with a chuckle.

Gray made his way to the bar. "Hey Mira, gramps told me to tell you to send word ahead to Sabertooth that I'll be arriving in the morning." He said. "Okay Gray, you be careful. Stay safe." Mira said smiling. "Use protection!" she called out after he turned and began walking from the bar. Gray chuckled and shook his head as he waved behind himself as he walked out the doors.

Gray made his way home, and he grabbed his bag. He pulled some shirts, pants, boxers and socks out of his dresser and closet and put them into the bag. He also grabbed a small box that held necklace in it that he'd picked up awhile ago for Natsu. He just hoped she liked it.

After getting everything packed he set his alarm for six in the morning so he could catch the first train out. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about the weeks to come.

* * *

There was once more a knock on Natsus door. "Master Sting?" someone called out. "It's okay Sting, you can open the door." Natsu said, smiling at him. Sting nodded and turned back to the door, which he opened. "What is it?" He asked. "There's word from the Fairy Tail guild hall, they said Gray Fullbuster will be here in the morning, he'll be coming on the first train into town." the person said. "Alright, thank you." Sting said.

The person turned and left. Natsu looked at Sting, her head tilted to the side. "Why is Gray coming here?" She asked. "Your master wished to have him come here after what you talked to him about while he was here." Sting said. "You're okay with it?" Natsu asked. "Yes. I said I'd do anything for you Natsu-chan, I meant it." Sting said. "Even if I have to bond with, and mark the ice mage. I'll do it for you, because I love you Natsu-chan." he finished.

Natsu gasped, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she looked at Sting, her green eyes wide. Sting simply smiled at her as he moved over to the bed and sat next to her. "I've always cared for you Natsu-chan, if this works out I can even be with you. I would be the happiest guy in the world." he said, wrapping his arms around her in a loose hug.

Natsu hugged back. "We should get some sleep, I'm sure Gray would be happiest if you picked him up Natsu-chan, I will accompany you to the train station, and I've taken the liberty of setting up the room right next to yours for his. Is that alright with you?" Sting asked. "That's fine, thank you Sting." Natsu said, smiling at him as she kissed his cheek.

"A cheek kiss is all I get?" Sting asked, mock pouting, which caused Natsu to laugh a bit. "You shouldn't pout Sting." Natsu said. "Why not?" Sting asked. "You look too cute to resist that way." Natsu admitted, which caused Sting to chuckle. Natsu then leaned up and gave him a quick soft kiss. "Good night Sting. See you in the morning." Natsu said.

Sting smiled at the kiss, before he got off the bed and headed to the door. "Good night, Natsu-chan, see you in the morning." he said. He then opened the door and walked out, closing it behind himself.

Natsu changed into her pajamas, climbed into bed and went to sleep after shutting the light off. These next couple weeks were going to be interesting. She could envision the 'bonding' the two males were going to be doing, and it all involved a lot of bandages for the two of them. She sighed as she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sting went to his own room, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He was asleep almost as soon as he hit his pillow, his mind drifting to the kisses he'd gotten from Natsu, a smile on his lips.

* * *

Gray was up bright and early the next morning. He grabbed himself something quick to eat, drank a cup of coffee and made his way to the train station. He bought a ticket, got on and was on his way to the Sabertooth guild hall within half an hour of waking.

The ride to the guild hall was pretty boring. Gray watched the sun rise over the horizon and a small smile made its way across his face. He was going to be able to spend some time alone with Natsu. He felt his heart speed up as he thought about it.

The train arrived at the train station outside the Sabertooth guild hall. Gray got off the train, holding his bag. Natsu and Sting were the ones waiting for him when he arrived. "Gray!" Natsu said, a grin on her face as she waved at him. "Good morning Natsu, Sting." Gray said, nodding at them.

"When we get to the guild hall, I have something I need to talk to you about Gray, it's important to me." Natsu said, her cheeks flushing a soft pink as she looked at him. Gray was expecting Sting to glare at him, but the blonde was simply smiling as the three of them made their way to the guild hall.

"I've taken the liberty of putting you in the room right next to Natsu-chans, Gray-san." Sting said, the smile never falling from his face. Gray couldn't help but smile back for some reason. "That's fine by me, thank you." he said. Sting nodded. The three of them walked into the guild hall, and Sting led them to the rooms. "Here's your room Gray-san. Natsu-chans is through that door there, and mine is across the hall." Sting said.

"I'll be in my room, come inside once you get settled in Gray." Natsu said, walking into her room and shutting the door. Her heart was thumping in her chest so fast, she took calming breaths as she placed her hand on her chest and smiled softly. The two guys seemed to get along so far...maybe it wouldn't be too hard.

"Why are you being nice to me Sting?" Gray asked, his eyebrow quirked as he looked at the blonde male, his arms crossed over his chest. Sting shrugged. "You'll find out soon Gray-san." Sting said, before the blonde turned and walked into his own room.

Gray shook his head and walked into his own room, he placed his bag on the bed and then turned and left. He walked to Natsus room and knocked on the door. "It's open!" Natsu called out. Gray opened the door and walked inside. Natsu was sitting on her bed. She smiled at Gray as he walked into her room.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about Natsu?" Gray asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well...it's about me." Natsu said. "What about you Natsu? Are you alright, has something happened to you?" Gray asked, he was clearly worried about her.

"There's nothing wrong with me Gray, but I've come to realize something about myself, after reading up on Dragons and Dragon Slayers and their mating habits." Natsu said. "Alright, and how does this pertain to me?" Gray asked. "Well...it turns out some Dragon Slayers and Dragons can have multiple mates..." Natsu said, as she took her eyes from looking at Gray, and took to looking at the floor.

Gray blinked. "Huh?" he asked. "I've come to realize something..." Natsu started, sighing softly. "I've suffered the same things around Sting as I have with you." she continued. "My heart beats quickly, my palms get sweaty...his kisses have the same effect on me as yours...but for it to work...you two would have to be willing to bond with one another...and as a non Dragon Slayer mate with two Dragon Slayers, you would have to be willing to allow both Sting and I to mark you...to protect you from other non mated Dragon Slayers." she finished.

Gray blinked as he digested the information Natsu was saying. "So...you're saying that you think you have two mates, and that those are Sting and myself, right?" he asked. "Y-Yeah..." Natsu said, she turned her gaze back to him and saw him with a look of contemplation on his face. "If Sting is willing to work with it, I am too. I want you to be happy Natsu." Gray said.

Natsus face turned from her look of nervousness to a grin as bright as the sun. Gray blinked and as soon as his eyes opened he had his arms full of Natsu. Gray returned the hug from the pink haired woman and buried his nose in her hair.

"Thank you Gray." Natsu said as she hugged him tightly. "Should I go get Sting?" Gray asked. "No need, I'm already here." Sting said as he walked into the room. Natsu smiled at the two of them. "Thank you." she said, sniffling softly. She'd been so worried they wouldn't try to work with this. She didn't want to lose either of them.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this...bonding thing?" Gray asked as he looked at Sting. Sting shrugged and the two men then looked at Natsu. "One second..." Natsu said, extracting herself from Grays arms as she walked to her bed side table and pulled out a note book she'd written somethings down in from the books she read at the library.

"Here, these are some ideas." Natsu said, holding the book out to the two of them. The page it was opened to had some small bonding ideas. "So, all three of us have to see how we can all function together?" Gray asked as his eyes looked over the book. "Yeah, but it shouldn't be too hard I don't think." Natsu said as she smiled.

Gray and Sting looked at Natsu, both of them couldn't help but smile. _'I'll do this for Natsu-chan, I might not like this bastard too much, but for her I'll become his friend and bond with him. It's all for Natsu-chan to be happy.'_ Sting thought to himself. _'I'm not sure I can handle this myself, but for Natsu I'll endure whatever I have to. I want her to be completely happy. If it takes bonding with Sting to do so, I'm willing to do it.'_ Gray thought to himself.

"So, what should we do now, Natsu-chan?" Sting asked. "We should all sit and talk, you two need to get to know one another to start the bonding process, and there might be times where you two will be alone to get to know one another without me interfering." Natsu said as she smiled. She moved to her bed and sat down. Sting joined her, sitting to her left, then Gray sat on her right.

"Let's try something simple." Natsu said. "I want you both to hug me, as well as one another at the same time." she finished. Gray blinked, he looked at Sting who shrugged. The two of them then did as she told them to, they hugged her, as well as one another. "This isn't...so bad." Gray said, he had his head buried against Natsus neck, causing her to shiver a bit.

Sting chuckled, he kissed her cheek and held her and Gray. "You're right it's not." Sting said. The two men pulled away from the hug. "Now...I want to kiss you both." Natsu said. "Not at the same time for obvious reasons, but no glaring or fighting one another. I'll choose who I kiss in what order." she finished.

Natsu then turned and pressed her lips to Grays softly, their lips meshing together softly as her heart began to pound in her chest. They'd hold the kiss for a minute or two before she pulled away and licked her lips, she'd then turn and press her lips to Stings, their kiss was just as long, before Natsu would pull away.

"It's good to see you two not glaring at one another." Natsu said, her heart slamming into her chest as she tried to calm down. "Now, you two need to talk to one another. I'll leave you alone to do so while I go take a bath." she said, hopping off the bed. She grabbed something to change into from her bag, and headed into the bathroom, leaving the two "love rivals" together in her bedroom, and hoping for the best.

* * *

Gray turned to Sting, and the two men sized one another up. "So..." Gray said. "So." Sting responded. "How is this going to work exactly?" Gray asked. "I'm not really sure myself, but for Natsu-chan and her happiness I'm willing to do anything for her." Sting said. "I'm with you on that." Gray said, smiling as he thought of Natsu.

"Natsu-chan was hurt when she came here, and I asked her what happened, but she didn't really answer me." Sting said. "I've been keeping her happy since she arrived, which I'm glad about." he finished. Gray nodded. "I thank you for taking care of her, it's weird to me that she's got two mates, but you don't seem like a bad guy, even if you were my love rival." he said. Sting chuckled.

"I considered you mine as well Gray-san." Sting admitted. Gray laughed a bit. He found talking to Sting wasn't that hard, the blonde man wasn't as bad as he initially thought he was. "I honestly thought, if anyone could make Natsu fall in love with them without trying, it would be you." Gray said.

"I thought if I lost to anyone, it would be you." Sting admitted. The two of them then looked at one another and started laughing. Maybe this whole bonding thing wouldn't be too hard, they thought.

Natsu enjoyed her bath, soaking in a nice hot one as she hummed. She hoped they weren't fighting, she'd have to punch them both hard. She got out of the bath and dried off before pulling on the sundress she'd grabbed to change into. It wasn't too bad looking, and it made her look cute. She then walked into the room. "So, which of you wants to help me with my hair?" she asked, walking into the room.

"I will Natsu." Gray said. "Yeah, let Gray-san, I'm not good at brushing long hair, I'm afraid I'd hurt you Natsu-chan." Sting said. Natsu nodded, she handed Gray the brush. "Why don't you watch how I do it, Sting?" Gray offered. "That way if I'm off on a job, or she's here with you, you can help her." he finished. Sting shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt."

Gray sat on the bed, his legs parted and Natsu got on her knees facing away from Gray. The ice mage pulled her hair behind her, and grabbed a section of it. He began running his fingers through the long tresses, before moving the brush.

Sting watched intently, and smiled as Natsu let out something that sounded like a purr as she had her hair brushed. "Mmm, feels so good." Natsu hummed softly as her hair was brushed.

It took roughly half an hour for Gray to brush Natsus hair. "Do you want me to put it into a ponytail or anything Natsu?" Gray asked. "No, I can put it in a ponytail myself, thank you for the help though, this is the one problem with such long hair." Natsu said, she stood up and walked over to her bag. She grabbed a ribbon that Lisanna had given her and tied her hair back with it.

"How do I look?" Natsu asked, turning to face the two men as they looked at her. "You look beautiful Natsu/Natsu-chan." Gray and Sting said. Natsu blushed softly and bit her bottom lip as she smiled at them. "Thank you." she said.

"What are you thanking us for?" Gray asked. "Yeah, I'm curious too." Sting said. "For being willing to try this...bonding thing for me." Natsu said, looking at the floor.

Gray and Sting both walked over to Natsu and wrapped their arms around her smaller frame. "We're willing to try anything for you Natsu." Gray said. "Yeah, even if we still sort of view one another as rivals." Sting responded with a chuckle.

Natsu laughed, her head falling back as she looked at the two men who could be her dual mates. She felt so happy as the two of them both held her. "This feels nice." she said, smiling as the two of them held her. "I agree." Sting said, nuzzling Natsu softly, causing her to blush. Gray chuckled a bit and shook his head. "You really are too cute sometimes Natsu." he said.

"I am not cute!" Natsu hissed out softly with a pout, which led to the two men chuckling. "That really doesn't help your argument when you look like that." Gray said. "Yeah, you really look adorable like that Natsu-chan." Sting said.

* * *

Makarov frowned a bit as he looked over the various papers on his desk. Some unknown person was trying to get him to sell Natsu to them, what was this, some sort of sick joke?

He needed to figure out who could have possibly sent it before doing anything about it.

"I wonder if those two boys are getting along yet, or if Natsu has had to knock some sense into them." Makarov thought out loud. "I'm sure they're all fine Master." Mira said as she washed glasses behind him at the bar. "You're probably right, those two care for Natsu, I could tell when they spoke about her." Makarov said.

"So, Gray, Natsu and Sting huh?" Mira said. "That's going to be interesting to see. How will it work out?" Mira asked. "I'm not sure myself. We'll have to wait and see." Makarov said. Mira nodded. "Of course Master." Mira said as she dried some plates off and placed them below the bar.

Lucy and Erza were worried, Natsu had left and hadn't taken Happy with her, and then Gray vanished too. "Master!" Erza called out. "Where are Gray and Natsu, they both just vanished!" She said, clearly worried about the two of them.

"Natsu and Gray are at Sabertooth working on something with Sting." Makarov said before taking a drink of whatever he was drinking at the time.

"What!? Are they okay?" Lucy exclaimed, clearly worried about the two of them. "They're all fine, I assure you girls. They'll be back soon, and hopefully things will all be cleared up with them." Makarov said. He didn't know if Natsu would want to let people know about what was going on with her right now.

"Alright, if you say they're going to be okay, we'll trust you. Why don't we go on a job Erza?" Lucy asked. "Sure, sounds like a good idea." Erza said, so the two of them plus Happy went to the job board and looked at all the jobs.

The three of them chose a relatively easy, but high paying job to go on. "We're going to take this one." Erza said as she placed the flyer on the counter. Mira stamped it, and three of them made their way out of the guild hall.

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Natsu asked Gray and Sting. "Hmm, good question, we could always go somewhere together maybe?" Sting said. "Like where?" Gray asked, curious.

"I don't know, maybe the library for more research or something?" Sting asked. Natsu wrinkled her nose. "Nah, I did all the research I needed the other day." She said. "We could always just go out on the town together." Gray said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Sting said. "Yeah, let's go." Natsu said, smiling at them. Sting offered Natsu one of his arms, which she looped her arm through, and Gray did the same. The three of them made their way out of the Sabertooth guild hall and out to the town nearby.

They walked around, Natsu looking around with a smile on her face as she was escorted by two handsome men. "You know, we're going to have to think about how to make us official sometime." Natsu said, which surprised both males she was with.

"When do you think we'll be ready to actually start a relationship?" Sting asked. "I'm ready when you two are." Natsu said. She looked at Gray, then at Sting smiling. "Of course we've got to make sure you two bond well enough, but the whole marking thing...I don't know when to do that." Natsu said, a blush on her face.

"I think it has to be done when we're being intimate." Sting said. "I remember hearing about marking once." Gray said. "It was when Gajeel was talking to someone in the guild, I overheard their conversation." he finished.

"I'd rather not have to ask metal face." Natsu said, wrinkling her nose. "I don't want him to think I'm asking him to mark me, you know?" she finished, causing the two men to chuckle. "He'll have a fight on his hands if he tries. You're ours." Sting said.

The three of them walked around for awhile, before they made their way to the library. Natsu walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the book she found the mates and mating book, she'd remembered seeing the chapter about marking, and decided to read up on it.

Sting and Gray sat down and talked to one another quietly, they were getting to know one another. They actually found, aside from Natsu the two of them had a few things in common.

They both thought walking on the beach at sunset was romantic, they both agreed that Natsu deserved to be completely happy, and they'd made a pact to keep her as happy as they could. Now all they needed to do was make their relationship with her official, which might be the hard part.

* * *

Natsu hummed as she read the chapter to the book.

 _"There are three types of marks that can be used. The first is the Temporary Mark. It's a mark made using a small amount of magic, you pool it into a small area of your body such as a finger tip or lips and press it against the mate who needed it. It's a way to ward off those who would try to steal or break up the pair of mates._

 _The second type of mark is the scent mark, it's easier to do then the temporary mark, but it wears off sooner than the temporary mark. It's easy to do because all you need to do is mark your mate with your scent, using body fluid such as saliva, or the more potent scent comes from the male mates seed._

 _The third mark is the permanent mark. It's also the mark that allows you to feel your mates emotions, or the state their mind is in. You also get a sort of mental link that you can speak to one another in, to keep them calm if you're going to be late, or you're busy. To keep them informed. The mark is easy enough to apply, as a Dragon Slayer you would bite into your mates neck and push some of your magic into the bite._

 _The bite would heal with your saliva as you lick the wound after inflicting it, and something representing you would appear on your mates body. It would be in your elements color. The mark usually appears on the side or back of the neck of your mate. In the case of two Dragon Slayers being mates, you would mark one another while mating with one another._

 _The permanent mark is by far the best option to keep your mate safe from outsiders. If they're ever in trouble you would know, as you would feel something and automatically try to make it to your mate who is in trouble."_

"Hmm, this is interesting, there seem to be three kinds of marks." Natsu said. She then handed the book to Sting, who read it, and Sting then handed it to Gray.

"So, we'd have to be intimate to do the permanent marks,but what kind of marks would you want?" Sting asked as he looked at Gray and Natsu. "Before we can do the marks, we have to make sure everyone has some form of feelings for one another, the marks won't take if the feelings are false. You two haven't bonded enough for permanent marks, so that's out for now." Natsu said.

Gray and Sting looked at Natsu, and then at one another. "So we have to actually...love one another to use the permanent marks?" Gray asked. He frowned a bit, it would take some time for him and Sting to get that close he felt.

"Yeah, so we've got what two weeks to let you two bond?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, about." Gray said, he rested his hands on the table, and then his head on his hands. Sting leaned back and propped on his feet on the table.

"We should all go get something to eat." Natsu said. She placed the book back onto the shelf after she closed it. She turned to look at the two men she felt connected to, and smiled at them. "What kind of food should we get Natsu-chan?" Sting asked as he stood up shortly after she returned to the table.

"I don't know, what are you two in the mood for? Plus what's all around here?" Gray asked. Sting tapped his chin. "There's a steak place, and a buffet. You know, usual foods that are common in towns. There's also a nice place for various noodle dishes like ramen and pastas." Sting said.

"Hmm, pasta sounds good to me." Natsu said. "Pasta would be nice." Gray said, he'd always been partial to pastas. "Sure, sounds good." Sting said, so he led them to the pasta place. The three of them sat down and enjoyed their meal.

* * *

As the weeks passed, the three of them grew closer, but Gray and Sting weren't feeling "love" for one another just yet. They were closer then they had been, but they had a lot of work to do still.

"It's time for us to go back to Fairy Tail now." Natsu said as she finished packing her bag. She'd miss hanging out with Sting all the time, but he'd probably come by and visit her and Gray in Magnolia. She was sure of it.

Sting hugged the two of them separately, before kissing Natsu gently. He couldn't bring himself to do the same with Gray, so he merely hugged the other male. "I'm sure given enough time, the two of you will grow close enough for us all to do the markings." Natsu said.

"Bye everyone!" Natsu said as she and Gray made their way out of the Sabertooth guild hall, they were escorted by Sting to the train station, the blonde male didn't seem to want to let them leave, but he had to. As the current active guild leader of Sabertooth he had no choice in the matter.

"Bye Sting, thank you for escorting us here, we'll see you when you come to visit us sometime." Natsu said, smiling at him. "Of course, see you two later Natsu-chan, Gray-san. Take care of one another for me." Sting said. The two boarded the train, and Sting stood there until it left the station and was out of sight.

He then headed back to the Sabertooth guild hall, his mind filled with thoughts of Gray and Natsu. They'd not gotten a chance to mark one another in any way yet, so he was worried for them. Would the two of them be alright at their own guild hall with all the other people there?

* * *

Gray and Natsu went to their own homes and unpacked their things. "NATSU!" Happy cried out, flying to her and hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much Natsu!" He said into her chest as she held him.

"I'm sorry Happy, but there were many things on my mind I had to deal with." Natsu said. "It turns out I'm one of the rare Dragon Slayers who has two mates." she said. "Oh? Who..?" Happy asked.

"Gray and Sting." Natsu said, her face flushing softly. "I hope the others got my messages about no more dates...I don't want to strain the building relationship with Gray and Sting." she said. "Gajeel wasn't very happy the first few days, but Levy comforted him." Happy said.

"What all has gone on while I was gone?" Natsu asked.

"Well, Loke has been repeatedly asking Lucy out on dates. Gajeel and Levy have bee spending a lot of time together. Laxus and the Thunder Legion are all gone, they went on some job awhile back. Juvia has been on a lot of jobs or just not around ever since Gray rejected her again..." Happy said.

"What about over at Sabertooth?" Happy asked. "Well, Yukino-chan seemed to not like when I was talking to Rogue and Sting, but when Sting said we were sort of together she seemed to calm down, now her and Rogue are sort of dating I think?" Natsu said.

"Gray and Sting actually got along pretty well, but we can't do any sort of marks until they actually have some sort of 'deep' feeling similar to love for one another." Natsu said. "So should we set up the guest room for whenever Sting visits Natsu?" Happy asked. "Might be a good idea, I don't think I'm too keen on sharing a bed with him or Gray just yet." Natsu said.

So Natsu and Happy went to get the guest room cleaned up, so they moved the boxes and stuff out of the room and to the attic.

* * *

Sting paced around the Sabertooth guild hall. "Sting-kun, you should calm down." Lector said as he saw his friend pacing back and forth. "I know, but I can't help it, I don't want to be away from either of them Lector. I'm worried." Sting admitted. Lectors eyes widened. "Sting?" He asked. "Are you worried about them for some reason?" he finished.

Sting nodded. "I have a bad feeling in my stomach, and I think it has to do with one or both of them Lector. What should I do? I can't just leave. I'm the master of Sabertooth." he said. "Maybe talk to someone, perhaps make Minerva master of the guild? It did belong to her father before you took over." Lector said. "I can't just abandon Sabertooth for my selfish desires Lector." Sting said.

"You wouldn't be selfish Sting." Rogue said as he walked into the room. "I feel like it is." Sting said as he looked at Rogue. The other Dragon Slayer leaned against the door frame. "Rogue, I feel like something bad is going to happen, ever since they left. Something has been nagging at the back of my mind. I'm worried." Sting said.

"What do you want to do then Sting?" Rogue asked. "I want to go to them, to make sure they're okay. I need to know. I can't handle the stress of not knowing." Sting said.

Minerva walked into the masters office at this point. "So then, what are you going to do Sting? Are you going to wait here, or are you going to go to them?" she asked, knowing full well he was going to choose to go to them. It was in his nature. "I want to go to them." Sting said.

"Then step down as Master here, and give it to myself, or Rogue, resign if you so wish. Join them. Protect them." Minerva said, she placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him. "The guild will be fine without you, even if you leave you're still our Sting. Even if you chose to join Fairy Tail, you'd still be our Sting." Minerva said.

"You're right. Even if I leave Sabertooth has always been my home, and always will be." Sting said. "I won't be leaving, but I will step down and give you control for the time being Minerva." he finished. "Alright, the guild is in good hands, Rogue will make sure it's run smoothly while you're gone. Now go to them. Make sure they're safe." Minerva said.

Sting nodded, and no sooner then the words left her lips, he was gone. "God speed Sting." Rogue said. Lector had a smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Good luck Sting-kun." he said, before the light slayer was out of ear shot.

* * *

"Happy, can you go get some nails from the attic?" Natsu asked as she went to hang some paintings and pictures up in the guest room. "Aye!" Happy said, and he wandered off to get the nails.

While Natsu was distracted, the scents of Gray and Sting were embedded in her scarf as she hummed. Someone who could mask their scent and magic pressed a cloth to her mouth and nose. Rather than breath in, Natsu delivered an elbow to their midsection.

The person grunted, but she didn't recognize their voice. She spun around to fight them, but saw no one.

She ran down to the living room, trying to make it to the door, but she got tackled. "HAPPY!" She yelled out.

 _"HAPPY!"_ Happy heard yelled out. "Natsu!" He cried out, he flew towards her voice. "RUN HAPPY GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yelled. "GO GET HELP!" she cried out as she struggled against whoever she was fighting. There was a huge crash, and a scream was ripped from Natsu as she was hurt.

Happy bit his lip and flew out the closest open window, he flew to the guild hall. "MASTER HELPPP!" Happy cried out.

Everyone stopped chatting when Happy, who looked terrified flew into the guild hall. "Happy, what's wrong!?" Mira called out to the scared exceed. "S-Someone is attacking Natsu in the house! S-She told me to get help!" Happy cried out.

Everyone in the guild was on their feet within seconds of Happys words. They all ran to Natsu and Happys house. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled from outside.

When they walked into the house, everyone saw it was trashed. There was blood on the ground where Natsu had to have been hurt, as well as her scarf. "No...Natsu.." Happy said with a whimper.

Sting arrived at Magnolia Station and frowned, the feeling was worse now. He made a beeline for Grays house, by following the ice mages scent. He pounded on the door. "GRAY!" He called out as he did so. He let out a soft sigh as Gray opened the door in his boxers, but he was safe. "Is Natsu with you?" Sting asked. "Sting? Why are you here?" Gray asked.

"I felt something nagging at me about you or Natsu..." Sting said, his bright blue eyes shined with worry. "Shit. Natsu went home earlier." Gray said. "What are we waiting for she could be in trouble!" Sting said. "Go ahead of me, I'll be right behind you." Gray said, he grabbed some pants and pulled them on, before he slipped his boots on and tied them.

Sting ran as fast as he could, he arrived in time to see every Fairy Tail guild member outside of Natsus house.

"Natsu..." Happy whimpered softly, tears going down his furry face as he sat by the door. Sting could smell the blood, and he growled. Natsu was hurt. "Where is Natsu, Happy?" Sting asked. "S-Sting! It's awful!" Happy cried. "HAPPY! STING!" Lucy cried out as she carried Natsus scarf, it had blood on it.

"N-no...Natsu." Happy cried out when he saw the bloodied scarf. "What happened here?!" Gray almost yelled when he showed up after Sting had.

* * *

Makarov turned to face Gray. "It's Natsu. She's been taken." he said, his face crestfallen as everyone looked at Lucy holding the bloody scarf. "What are we standing around here for? We need to find her!" Gray yelled.

"Gray calm down! We can't even track the scent of her kidnapper! Gajeel and Wendy can only smell Natsu." Erza said as she placed her hand on Grays arm.

"Natsu-chan..." Sting said as he slumped to the ground. He'd been too late. Natsu was taken, and they didn't have any leads.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Don't hate me too much everyone.**


	14. Search and Rescue

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know some of you are probably pretty mad about that last chapter.**

 **I thank everyone who has read up until this point, and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.**

* * *

 **As always, I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail, I make no money off this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter Warnings:** Multiple types of torture but no rape. This is a dark chapter.

 **Warnings:** **Gender Bender** , romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Future Gray x Fem! Natsu x Sting

* * *

 **Recap:** _Makarov turned to face Gray. "It's Natsu. She's been taken." he said, his face crestfallen as everyone looked at Lucy holding the bloody scarf. "What are we standing around here for? We need to find her!" Gray yelled._

 _"Gray calm down! We can't even track the scent of her kidnapper! Gajeel and Wendy can only smell Natsu." Erza said as she placed her hand on Grays arm._

 _"Natsu-chan..." Sting said as he slumped to the ground. He'd been too late. Natsu was taken, and they didn't have any leads._

* * *

Makarov slammed his stick into the ground in front of him. "Listen up everyone! We cannot let this transgression go unpunished! Natsu will be found, and she will be brought back home to all of us. I'm going to contact Porylusica, she might be able to help us find something to lead to the abductor." he said.

Sting was staring at the ground. Gray sighed and went over to Sting. "We can't blame ourselves for this Sting." he said. As much as he hated the other male before, they would need to work together if they wanted to find Natsu.

"Natsu-chan..." Sting said, putting his face in his hands. He was upset with himself for not arriving sooner, he should have left when he first felt the bad feeling.

Gray sat next to Sting on the ground. "Look, placing the blame on yourself isn't going to do anything. We need to get her back right? So let's figure out what we can do to do so. I want Natsu back as much as you do." he said.

Sting looked at Gray and sighed. "I just feel like I failed her, I should have left when I first felt the feeling, but I didn't. I waited. Had I not waited Natsu-chan would still be here with us, she wouldn't be hurt, and she wouldn't have been taken." Sting said.

Gray laid a hand on Stings shoulder. "I know you feel like it's your fault, but if that were true I would be at fault as well. Because I let Natsu go home by herself. She said she would be fine, and I trusted her, just as you do." he said.

Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail sans Erza and Lucy left Natsus house, they remained back with Gray and Sting. Happy had gone with Lisanna because he was distraught.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, With Natsu**

* * *

"Is the girl awake?" A masculine voice asked, it was muddled to Natsu as she began regaining consciousness. "Nn..." Natsu groaned softly. "She is rousing sir. What would you have me do with her?" a feminine voice asked. "Chain her up, bind her from accessing her magic." the male voice said again, this time clearer.

There was something heavy on Natsus wrists and ankles. She groaned again, this time due to the feeling of being drained of her magic. There was a sudden pressure on Natsus neck, before she blacked out again.

When she came to later on, she was bound to a wall standing up. _'Where the hell am I?'_ Natsu thought to herself. She looked around, it was dark, and it stunk of rot and mold. She grimaced.

"Well, well, well...what have we here? Are you the new toy the boss is so infatuated with?" a male voice asked, causing Natsu to tear her eyes from the wall to look towards the voice.

"Who the fuck are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Natsu hissed out, her green eyes blazing as she growled. "Ooh, feisty. I love it. You're my favorite kind of toy to break." the male said, a grin plastered on his face.

Due to the low light Natsu couldn't really see him, but his silhouette was tall, taller than she was by far and rather built. His hair seemed wild it also seemed to move around despite there being no wind inside the place.

"Fuck off you freak." Natsu hissed at the man. There was a dark chuckle before the man was upon Natsu. He had a grip on her hair. "It'd be wise if you listened to me, wench." the man hissed, his foul breath rushing over Natsu's face and neck as he gripped her hair tightly.

The man leaned forward and took a deep breath of Natsu's scent, letting out a breathy moan at the scent the young woman exuded. "What the fuck are you doing, you freak!?" Natsu yelled as she felt something warm and wet running along her neck. The fucking bastard _LICKED_ her.

 _"Good night girl."_ The man hissed as Natsu suddenly felt something prick her neck, her vision swam and she lost consciousness shortly after.

When Natsu awoke again, she couldn't see anything. She tried to move, but she was bound to whatever she was on. "I see the subject has awoken. Shall we begin?" a woman asked.

"Yes, I want to hear her screams." a mans voice said. "W-where...am I?" Natsu whispered weakly, her eyes covered by a cloth to blot out the light.

Natsu felt a hand on her stomach, tracing her small abs. "D-Don't touch me!" she said, squirming in an attempt to get away to no avail. Suddenly there was a hand in her hair, gripping it and making her neck crane backwards. Natsu hissed, and tried to move her head out of the clutches of whoever was gripping her hair.

"Now, now Kali let her hair go. We wouldn't want Master to get upset that you damaged his little pet." Another female voice said. "Tch, you have no sense of adventure Jia." the first woman said.

"Kali, Jia the Master wishes to speak to you." the male voice from earlier said. Natsu wished she could see them, or even smell them, but with her eyes covered she couldn't see them, and the stench of the place they were covered up any discernible scent of the people unless they got uncomfortably close to Natsu.

"Aleks does Master really want us, or are you trying to get rid of us so you can have some fun with our little captive?" Jia asked, her voice sounded as if she was sneering.

"Unlike you Jia, I know better than to touch that which the Master has his sights on." Aleks said. "Come Kali, let us go speak to Master." Jia said, and soon enough there was no more grip on Natsu's hair, she let out a soft sigh as it was released.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable little dragon." Aleks said, his voice sounded very close, and soon Natsu felt a hand on her thigh, rubbing upwards. She growled, and tried to kick out at him, but her legs were bound down. "Don't touch me!" she hissed out, her eyes flashing behind the cloth covering them.

Aleks slapped Natsu. "Don't you dare yell at me bitch." he hissed. "The Master told me to break you, and I've got to say, you've got one hot body, it's really such a waste." Aleks said, before he'd gently rub Natsu's face. Natsu growled at him again, and then she gasped when Aleks hit her stomach hard.

* * *

 **Warning: Possible trigger scene below read at your own discretion**

* * *

Natsu coughed and groaned at the pain. "Such soft skin." Aleks said, Natsu felt something cold against her side, she couldn't tell what it was until it bit into her flesh. "W-What are you doing?!" Natsu hissed out. "My job." Aleks said as he dragged the knife along her skin, not too deep but deep enough to cause her to bleed.

Aleks took his knife and cut the clothes Natsu was wearing off, leaving her in only her panties and bra before him. Natsu growled more. "You're sick. Your master is sick. Let me go or face the wrath of Fairy Tail bastard!" she hissed out.

"No." Aleks said, before he brought the knife down and stabbed into Natsu's side, missing anything vital on purpose. They wanted to weaken her, to break her, but she couldn't let them. She had to think of something happy.

"Oh good Aleks, you've begun." the deep male voice said, and then Natsu felt a warm, hand on her exposed stomach. "Don't touch me, bastard!" Natsu hissed out. She let out a gasp as she felt stinging on her face from being slapped. "Don't talk back to be bitch." the man said.

"I've sent Kali and Jia to get the chemicals and lacrima." the man said. "Aleks, I want you to make sure she feels every bit of this." he finished. "As you wish Master." Aleks said.

"Precious dragon, you're going to be begging for me by the end of this." the Master said. "Like hell I will BASTARD!" Natsu growled out, still trying to struggle against the bindings. "I love the spirit you have, I can't wait to break you of it." the Master said with a dark chuckle, causing Natsu to shudder.

"We brought the stuff Master." Kali said, her voice sounded cheerful. "Good. I'll set up the lacrima, you three know what to do now." the Master said. "I was told to give these chemicals and pills to you Aleks. You should know what to do with them." Jia said.

Aleks chuckled as he took the package from Jia and set it down on a metal tray next to the table Natsu was strapped down to. "Don't worry pinkie, we're going to take really good care of you." Kali said with a laugh. Natsu began trying to struggle against the bindings more, trying to bring forth her fire to melt them, but nothing happened.

"Let me go you sick fucks!" Natsu yelled, her normal personality not yet gone. She'd be damned if she went down without a fight. "Tut, tut beautiful. Don't sneer like that, it's not becoming of you." Aleks said, his breath ghosting over Natsu's neck.

Natsu hissed as she felt something prick her neck, and the burn of something entering her blood stream. "What did you do!?" Natsu yelled. "Nothing at all, don't worry your pretty head." Aleks said with a chuckle.

Natsu's body grew hot as whatever they put into her took effect. "Nn...haa..." her back arched painfully as her body grew hot even for her, a fire mage. "Good...good...it's working." Aleks said, though his voice sounded a bit different on account of the drug.

"F-Fuck off bastard!" Natsu growled out. "I see you still have some fire left in your veins, we'll have to change that." Aleks said. "Your precious mate isn't going to want you anymore once I'm done with you dragon." he whispered into her ear, his hand on her head stroking her hair.

Natsu growled and tried to move away from the touches, but she was unable to due to being restrained. "By the time we finish with you little dragon, you're going to be our plaything to do with as we please." Jia was heard giggling out.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" Natsu said, she wished she could see, the pitch blackness was beginning to frighten her. She was trying her hardest to stay strong, she knew they would come for her. She just had to stay strong until then.

Kali undid one of Natsu's wrists and bent it into a painful angle, the resounding _SNAP_ that echoed in the room, along with Natsu's pained scream. Natsu wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Eventually the mixture of pain and drugs caused Natsu to lose consciousness once again, she welcomed the darkness this time.

* * *

 **End of possible trigger scene.**

* * *

Everyone from Fairy Tail, plus Sting were at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Makarov was standing on the bar top and looking over them all. "Everyone, as you know Natsu has been taken, we do not know who or why they took her." Makarov said.

"I'm going to be putting together a few teams, and you're all to set out and see if you can't find something about her whereabouts. If anyone finds anything, you use your phones to contact me, and I will relay it to the other groups. Natsu will come home, we will make sure of that." Makarov went on to say.

"Group A will consist of Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe, Wendy Marvel, and Lucy Heartfilia. Group B will consist of Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss. Group C will consist of Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Evergreen and Bickslow." he said.

"Group D will consist of Cana Alberona, Loke, Jet, Droy and Macao Conbolt." Makarov said. "The remaining people will be here, or on jobs searching for any news which they will relay to us." he finished. "Alright everyone, get what you need, and get going! We're going to bring Natsu home!" he cheered. "Yeah!" Everyone yelled, before the groups would leave to get ready to go.

After everyone got their things, they all traveled light this time, as time was of the essence, they had to find Natsu as soon as possible. The blood in her house was a sign that whoever took her was not intent on keeping her safe.

Erza and her group went to the north, where it was coldest. If there was anything there they would find it.

Gajeel and his group went to the east, towards the mountains. If they found something, they would of course contact the guild about it.

Cana and her group went to the south, towards the hot regions where they hoped to find something.

Laxus and his group went to the west, where the forests were plentiful, as well as coverage to hide a place to do things.

* * *

As Laxus and his team made their way into the forests, they took note of all the old buildings and everything that came across. There was a town nearby and they asked if anyone had seen Natsu, or someone who looked like her, but were told no.

They didn't give up, and went deeper into the forest, they found a lot of ruins, various things that exuded magic both of dark origin and that of unknown origin. They'd yet to feel anything that was like Natsu.

"Do you think we're going to find her Laxus?" Evergreen asked as she walked behind the three males. "I don't know, but I hope we find something." Laxus said. "I owe this to her after how I treated her on our date." he finished. Freed flinched slightly, but made no move to speak. He knew he screwed up.

"I'm sure everything is fine, this is Natsu we're talking about." Freed said softly. "That's irrelevant. The point is someone told me the wrong things to do, and I screwed up." Laxus snapped, sending a glare at Freed. "I'm damn lucky to have been told she forgave me for that." he finished.

Cana and her group came across a small village in the desert, there didn't seem to be anything significant there, until they were told that a woman with pink hair had been seen passing through with a male companion a few hours prior.

"Master Makarov, my group found news of a pink haired woman traveling with a male companion passing through this town here. I don't know if it's Natsu, but we're going to look more into it." Cana said. "Alright, keep me informed, I won't relay anything to the others until we know for certain." Makarov said. "You got it Master." Cana said before they hung up.

Gajeel's group was the second one to find some sort of news regarding a person with pink hair. "Makarov, there are reports of a group of women traveling through this mountain range with a female with pink hair along with them. They said the group headed through the mountains, over the path heading towards the north. They also said the women had stopped and gathered herbs and bandages." Gajeel said.

"Alright, I'll tell Erza's team of this, for them to keep an eye out, is there anything else?" Makarov asked. "Yes, they said two of the women were part of a guild known as Total Eclypse." Gajeel said. "Total Eclypse? You mean that dark guild? We need to hurry, I'll send word to Erza now. Take care, keep your eyes and ears open." Makarov said.

* * *

 **Back with Natsu, more possible triggers.**

* * *

When Natsu awoke again, she was naked and strapped to a wall that was linked to a large lacrima. She was sopping wet, and cold. When she awoke. She opened her eyes but it was completely dark still. "Mmmn..." Natsu groaned as she came to completely.

"Oh the masters toy is awake again." Kali said, laughing a bit. _SNAP!_ "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as she felt something make contact with her skin. _Snap! Snap! Crack!_ "NO STOP! Natsu yelled as she struggled against the bindings holding her to the wall as she was struck with something repeatedly.

Angry red welts appeared on her flesh after each strike. Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She grit her teeth as the instrument was brought upon her sensitive flesh once again.

"Such a beautiful voice." Aleks chuckled. He brought a knife up along Natsu's soft skin, leaving a small trail of blood as the knife dug into the tan skin. "N-nooo, ahhh!" Natsu screamed again as she felt the biting pain of the knife.

There was another prick and the burning as Natsu was once more injected with some sort of drug. Her body became super sensitive as she was kept chained and denied of her sight. She let out a hiss as she felt the burn of whatever they'd put inside her moving through her veins.

"W-What did y-you doo?" Natsu asked, her voice sort of slurred, as if she was intoxicated. "Don't worry pet, you'll like this soon." Aleks said with a chuckle as he ran his hand alight with magic along her skin. He used lightning, much like Laxus.

The electricity bit at her flesh, causing her to twitch and tug on the shackles, which led to her skin being ripped open. "S-Sttoop." Natsu ground out, still holding her strong front as the ma kept toying with her.

He brought electric currents to her breasts and allowed them to shock her nipples, which resulted in very pained yelps. "Come now, the more you thrash the more damage you do to yourself. Just let it happen." Kali said as she dumped some sort of liquid onto Natsu, the smell of which caused the dragon slayers sensitive nose to wrinkle.

"U-Ugh...urk.." Natsu said, right before she puked, vomit splattered onto Jia, who was directly in front of Natsu. Kali laughed as Jia was covered in puke. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Jia yelled, she brought her hand up and slapped Natsu hard, leaving a red print. "Heh. Serves you right bitch." Natsu bit out weakly.

"This one is going to take awhile to break, but I will do it. Master entrusted me to break her, make her willing for him, and I will do just that. Go bathe Jia, you're rancid." Aleks said. Jia sneered and punched Natsu in the gut. "Guh!" Natsu grunted out. "Weak bitch." Natsu said, a grin on her face as Jia then left the room.

"You'd best stop trying to pretend to be strong little dragon." Aleks said. "You're not going to make it out of here alive. No one is coming for you." he continued. "No one loves you." Kali said. "No one cares." she kept going. "You're just a fuck toy for the men around you, no one really cares." she finished.

"You're liars." Natsu said matter of factly. She knew the guild would come for her. She knew they were probably already on their way. These people may have been smart enough to block their scents, but they weren't smart enough to hide their trek here, and Natsu was well aware of that fact.

"Get the 'juice' Kali, we'll show her how little they really care for her." Aleks said, a smirk on his face. Kali let out a sinister laugh as she grabbed something from near herself. "Here you are Aleks, the 'juice'." she said, handing the man the bottle.

He grabbed a needle and filled it to 50ccs, he then jabbed the needle into the side of Natsu's neck, similar to where he'd jammed the others, and injected the concoction into the pinkette, who hissed in displeasure as he did so.

Aleks reached forward and grabbed the blindfold before tearing it off Natsu, taking some of her hair with it which caused her to hiss again. As Natsu blinked her sight became blurry. "W-What d'ja...do to me?" she slurred, her voice sounding very drunk now. "Oh nothing, just sit back and enjoy the show." Aleks said, a sick smirk on his face before the whole world around Natsu melted away into nothing.

The pink haired girl was left in deafening silence, there was no one around her. She was utterly alone, and it was the drugs doing.

"H-hello?!" Natsu called out. _'Hello!' 'Hello!' 'Hello!'_ It echoed. Suddenly Happy appeared. "Happy!" Natsu called out, her face a look of relief as she saw her best buddy. "What do you want, monster. Go away, I don't want you near me!" 'Happy' yelled. Natsu froze. "W-What, Happy what's wrong? It's me! Natsu!" She yelled out, but Happy was already gone.

She was alone again. She'd not felt this pain since joining Fairy Tail. Everyone there was like her family after Igneel vanished. Suddenly there was a huge whoosh of fire. "DAD!" Natsu cried out, Igneel was there! She could see him, she could smell him! "Dad! Igneel!" She cried out, taking off after him as he flew away from her.

The drug had taken her into her own head, she was seeing things induced by it, but had no idea consciously. People she was close to appeared one after another, sometimes one at a time, sometimes in groups of two or more.

"Loke! Lucy!" Natsu called out. 'Loke' and 'Lucy' turned around to face Natsu as she stopped near them. "Ugh, what do you want? No one wants you around, just die." 'Lucy' sneered out. "Come on princess, let's leave the riff raff to it's gutter." 'Loke' said, as he rudely pushed past the pinkette, knocking her into a muddy puddle.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled as she fell into the puddle. 'Lucy' laughed as she took 'Loke's' hand and the two walked away from Natsu, leaving the pienkette in the mud.

"No..this is wrong...no!" Natsu screamed, tugging at her own hair as she looked around frantically. "Oh look at this, it's fire breath." 'Gray' sneered. "Don't touch it, it might infect you." 'Sting' said.

Something inside Natsu shattered, hearing those words from the men she cared for. "N-No!" She yelled. "DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME! GRAY! STING! COME BACK!" she cried out. "C-Come back!" she began sobbing, reaching out for the two men. "Che, don't touch me." 'Gray' said, delivering a kick to Natsu's side.

Out in the real world there were tears going down Natsu's cheeks, they were dripping onto the floor from her hung head. Her eyes were closed as she was locked in the nightmare induced by the drugs.

Eventually she was dragged from the nightmare. "See? No one cares about you, you're lower than trash." Aleks said, a grin on his face as he sneered at the girl. "Y-you're wrong, a liar! STOP LYING TO ME!" Natsu said, lifting her head to glare at the man.

Aleks laughed and stabbed another needle into Natsu, injecting her with a serum that wouldn't allow her to sleep. "Come Kali, let's leave her to suffer for the night." Aleks said before walking out of the room.

Natsu was left chained to the wall, the huge lacrima pulsing above her head as she was left there. Drugged and hungry.

* * *

Erza's lacrima phone rang. "Hello? Oh Master Makarov!" she exclaimed, she gestured for the group to stop moving. "What? Really?" she said. "Okay, I'll let the others know, don't worry. We'll get this done." she finished before hanging up the phone.

"Gajeel and his group came across a town in the mountains that has eyewitnesses stating that a group of three women went through the pass in our direction." Erza said. "Where'd they go?!" Gray and Sting asked, the two really wanted to get Natsu back, they'd go off alone together to save her if they had to. They wanted to save her, they needed to.

"He has reason to believe that the women who took Natsu are part of the dark guild Total Eclypse. The towns folk said the women stopped to gather bandages and other supplies while in a small mountain town before heading in our direction." Erza said.

"As it's getting dark now, we're either going to stop in the next town to rest for the night, or we're going to camp. No arguing with me on this." Erza said as she pointedly looked at the two males who had opened their mouths.

"I want to save Na-chan as much as you do Gray-san, Sting-san, but we need to be at full strength." Wendy said as she stepped next to the two males. "Of course, you're right." Gray said. He didn't like it, he looked at Sting, and Sting nodded. They'd speak in the room they got if they went to an inn, or at camp after the girls went to sleep.

The group arrived at a small town, there was a rather bad storm going on so they opted to get a room for the night, they'd set out as soon as the sun rose the next morning. "Alright, we need two rooms two beds in both if it's possible." Erza said as they walked into the inn. "We have two rooms left, but only one has two beds, will that be alright?" The innkeeper asked.

Erza looked at Sting and Gray. "That's fine, we don't mind sharing a bed, it's like we're on a job, so it's all good." Sting said with a shrug. Gray nodded. "Yeah, plus it'll save us a bit of money should we need supplies." he said. Erza turned back to the innkeeper. "Yes. That is fine." she said, paying and getting the two keys.

She handed Gray one of them, and held onto the other herself. "We'll meet down here first thing in the morning. We'll take the time to stock up on supplies and gather whatever intel we can about that dark guild." she said. "Alright." was murmured by everyone. "Come on guys, Natsu's waiting for us. We have to stay positive." Lucy said.

"Well, we'll see you boys in the morning." Erza said. "Good night Erza." Gray said. "Good night Titania." Sting said. "Good night Sting, Gray." Lucy said, smiling as she joined Erza in the room. "Good night Lucy." Gray and Sting said. "Good night Sting-san, Gray-san." Wendy said, before she too entered the girls room. "Good night Wendy." Gray and Sting replied.

"Well, let's get some sleep. They're right, we're going to be needing our rest, especially if we find the dark guild and Natsu." Gray said. Sting simply grunted as the two made their way into the room. The bed wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. "I'll sleep on the right side." Gray said. "That's fine, I'll take the left." Sting responded.

With that the two males stripped to their boxers and got into bed. Neither wanting to sleep, but both knowing it was needed. They didn't know what was coming, or what was in store, they were simply worried.

"Hey Sting?" Gray said. "Yes Gray-san?" Sting responded. "When we find where Natsu is being held, you're going to help me nuke the place once we find her and get her to safety, right?" Gray asked. "I would be happy to, and if they hurt Natsu-chan in any way, you'll help me rend them limb from limb right?" Sting asked. "Nothing would make me happier Sting." Gray said.

The two men grinned at one another, before slapping their hands together in a handshake before they would close their eyes, both dreaming of holding Natsu in their arms, and keeping her safe.

* * *

Natsu screwed her eyes shut, the pain burning her muscles as she kept trying to escape from the bindings holding her to the wall. The lacrima above her was draining small bits of her magic, but it was making her weak, but she still couldn't fall asleep.

The sun had long since set, and she was hungry and sleepy. The drug cocktail inside her veins making it impossible to sleep, not to mention the stench of whatever foul concoction had been dumped onto her skin earlier, before she spewed her breakfast on Jia.

She snorted. She knew what two of her assaulters looked like. Kali had long red hair with blue bangs, and orange eyes. She looked creepy, especially with the super pale skin, it looked almost like paper. Aleks had a dark tan, and his hair was a deep green, like an evergreen tree in shade. His eyes were white, almost as if he was blind, but she knew better.

Natsu hung there limply, she tugged on her shackles more, causing her skin to tear and bleed, but she didn't care, she was going to break out of here somehow, she needed to. Gray and Sting she needed them, and they needed her. Fairy Tail needed her, and she needed Fairy Tail.

The sun began rising in the distance, spilling a small stream of light into the room she was being held in, and she groaned. Her night of struggling and fighting off the drugs in her system had wore her out, but she still tried to escape. She needed to get out of here. Something big was coming, she could feel it in her gut.

 _Creak. Step, step, step. Creak. Step. Step. Step. Thunk. Click. Creak._

Natsu looked up as she heard footsteps coming to the room she was in. The man at the door was huge, almost as big as Elfman in sheer size alone. He had an ashel pallor to his skin, his eyes were bright yellow and slit like a snakes were. His hair was pitch black, and seemed to suck the light into it.

"Good morning my pet." The man purred out as he walked over to her and lifted her chin. She looked at him in defiance and spat in his face. "Fuck off creep! I'm not yours!" she growled out. The mans eyes flashed and he backhanded Natsu, busting her lip and causing blood to ooze out of it. "Che, you call that a hit, what a pussy." Natsu hissed, her green eyes flashing in defiance.

"Aleks! Kali! Jia! Get in here and tend to your duty of breaking this wench! I want her in my chambers ready for the taking by sundown tomorrow!" The man yelled.

As the three were called they would enter the room. Natsu would get a good look at her final tormentor. The woman had god awful bright purple hair with hot pink side bangs, pale skin but darker than Kali, and her eyes were black. Natsu shuddered, she reeked of evil.

Aleks grinned. "I have many more toys to play with you with today my dear. I do hope you're ready for them." he said. Jia snickered, she brought a whip out and placed it on the top of the table in the middle of the room.

Natsu looked around and spotted the only window in the room. She smirked to herself, if she could break free, she'd jump out the window. Sure she'd probably break a few more bones, but it would be worth it to get out of this place.

* * *

 **Dark scene ahead, possible triggers.**

* * *

Aleks grabbed the whip and lashed out at Natsu a few times, hitting her sensitive breasts with the instrument. She hissed and grunted, but didn't cry out. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out this time.

"Give me some of that aphrodisiac. I want this little bitch to get wet." Aleks said. Kali handed Aleks a pill. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he hissed out, turning to glare at Kali. "That's the aphrodisiac, sir." She said.

Aleks sneered and put the pill between his lips, he grabbed Natsu who began struggling as he got close to her. She turned her face away from his at every turn, but it was all for naught. He managed to push the pill into her mouth, he then clamped his hand over her lips and plugged her nose so she would have to swallow the pill.

Natsu gagged as the man kissed her, she felt disgusting after her touched her. She swallowed the pill because she had no other choice, it was swallow consciously or allow them to knock her out and drug her with something even worse.

Jia smirked, and Kali laughed as Natsu began to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac. Her body grew hot, and her nipples got hard. Her nether region grew moist as well, but she didn't make a sound.

As Aleks grabbed a handful of her breast she bit her lip to stop herself from making a sound, she was going to fight them tooth and nail today. She was stubborn and hot headed, and they were going to learn that, the hard way.

"Douse her in the other liquid now, to get the cleanser off from yesterday." Aleks said. Jia cackled as she brought forth a bucket of purple goo, she dumped it on Natsu who groaned as she felt the chilled goop coat her heated skin.

After the goop dripped off and down the drain along with the blood she had lost, the three began doing things to her she had a hard time not responding to.

They were tugging on her nipples, and stimulating her without penetrating her with anything, their master would be mad if they took her virginity she guessed, her mind was fogged, but she was fighting it off. She wouldn't let them win.

 _'Sting...Gray..please save me!'_ she thought to herself, a smile working across her features as she saw them in her minds eye. She loved them, and they her.

Aleks grabbed a sword and slashed at Natsu's chest, cutting her deep enough to have a thick line of blood run down the pinkettes chest. "What the hell Aleks! You're not supposed to kill her!" Kali yelled, she began healing the wound with her wind magic. _'So that's how they hid their scent...'_ Natsu thought, she was a wind user.

Jia grabbed Aleks and dragged the man away from Natsu as Kali worked on healing the wound. "Master will not be happy without Aleks, you almost killed his toy." Jia sneered at the man. "Who gives a shit, he just wants to fuck her to take her power anyway. Let me have my fun." Aleks said, rolling his eyes at the woman.

Jia shook her head, but let Aleks go regardless, if he wished to face the Masters wrath, who was she to stop the dumbass?

* * *

 **End of possible trigger scene.**

* * *

Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Sting and Gray all met in the lobby of the inn. "Alright, so all we need to do is see if we can't find something about the guild out." Lucy said. "Guild, what guild?" a young man asked as he came across the five wizards. "It's called Total Eclypse, we were told it's somewhere in this area." Lucy said as she looked at the boy.

"O-Oh...yeah...that guild is in the dark castle at the top of the hill to the east a bit." the young man said. "Thank you for the help, that will be very useful." Erza said, gently clapping the boy on his back, which of course knocked the air out of him.

The young boy coughed, and laughed a bit. "We've been hoping to be rid of them for awhile now...their master collects girls and tries..." he shuddered. "It's okay, we'll deal with the guild." Lucy said, comforting the boy.

"Alright, let's stock up on what we need, then make haste to the guild. We'll do our best to infiltrate." Erza said. "Wendy, you'll be with Lucy and I, Sting you go with Gray. With both of our groups having a Dragon Slayer with them upon arrival, it should lessen the time it takes to rescue Natsu." she finished.

Gray and Sting looked at one another and nodded. "Alright." Gray said. "Okay, let's gather some food, enough for Natsu too, because I doubt they've been treating her like a guest there." Erza said. So the group made their way to the town, they gathered food, drinks and various medicines just in case Wendy was needed and not there.

"Alright, that's everything." Lucy said, rubbing her hands on her skirt. It wasn't storming out anymore, the sun was glistening off the snow as the group made their way to the castle on the hill.

"Wow, it looks ominous from here." Wendy said. "Yeah, that sure is creepy looking." Lucy said in agreement. Sting sniffed the air and frowned. "I can smell Natsu-chan, but it's faint, probably from the storm." he said. Wendy sniffed at the air a few times as well. "You're right, I can smell her too!" she said.

The group kept walking, they made no move to hide themselves, but they all looked like tourists. In fact if anyone were to look, they'd assume the group was two couples and a sibling or child. So they'd pay them no mind.

"The scent is getting stronger." Sting said. Wendy nodded, the two of them led the group to a door at the side of the rock face of the hill. "Wow, who knew your noses could sniff something like this out." Lucy said laughing softly.

Sting frowned. "You shouldn't laugh, this is no laughing matter. Natsu-chan is in danger." he said. Gray nodded. "Yeah, I have this sinking feeling something bad is going to happen soon, we need to hurry." he said.

Erza nodded. "Alright, okay now here's the plan." she said. "Lucy, Wendy and I will take the left side of the castle. Gray, you and Sting take the right side. If we find Natsu we send a message to someones phone, then we all meet up and get the hell out of there after saving her." she finished.

"Everyone got that?" Erza asked. "Yes ma'am!" Everyone exclaimed softly. They made their way into the castle from the side door that was sort of busted down and seemed to have not been used in awhile.

"Ugh, this place reeks." Sting said, covering his nose with his gloved hand as they made their way through. Luckily it was daytime or this would have probably been pretty hard for the group of them.

There were fallen rocks, pillars that were broken and various glass from the broken windows in the corridor strewn about the path. The group made their way through, and looked around as they did so. The path let out in a room somewhere in the castle.

"Wow, it doesn't look like this room has been used in years. Do they even know it's here?" Lucy asked. "Probably not, seeing the condition it's in, plus the smell of rot and mold is very pungent here." Wendy said. "Yeah, this place reeks. Let's hurry and find Natsu-chan." Sting said in agreement.

Erza looked out the door after opening it with a creak. The group all hid just in case anyone from the guild showed up and looked around, but so far no one came. "All clear." Erza whispered, and with that the group made their way into the hall. "Alright, we'll split here. Once Natsu is found, and we get her out of wherever she's being held...We'll meet up back here and get the hell out." Erza said.

Everyone nodded with agreement as they split up. Sting was sniffing the air and Gray was keeping up with him. Sting frowned. "I smell blood...it smells like Natsu-chan's blood!" he growled and took off, luckily Gray was a fast runner or else he would have lost sight of the Dragon Slayer.

Sting paused outside of a room, Gray stopped right behind him as soon as he caught up. There seemed to be a few voices coming from inside the room.

Inside the room Natsu whimpered. She didn't cry out, and she didn't speak. The three kept doing things to her body, with needles and various instruments as well as their magic. Aleks, having had enough of no noises, jolted the woman with his magic. "GUH!" Natsu cried out.

Sting growled and kicked the door in. "NATSU-CHAN!" he yelled out, running in and blasting the male close to her with his Holy Nova attack. "S-Sting!" Natsu cried out, tears glistened in her eyes as she caught sight of him.

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray called out as he summoned up his sword and began battling with the women. "We'll get you out of here Natsu-chan, be patient." Sting said, giving Natsu a one million dollar smile, his eyes took in her condition and he growled, he and Gray made quick work of the male, and then set about fighting the two women.

"Ca-Careful, they're wind users!" Natsu called out. Gray nodded. "Got it!" he said, the two of them battled the women, ice, holy light and wind was going everywhere, Natsu's dirty hair was matted down with blood from when she was abducted from her home and blood that had dripped from her wrists.

Natsu watched Gray and Sting work together, their attacks were so fast. She was having a hard time keeping up, but she saw how well they were working together. Her senses were taken over by their two scents and she passed out, the mixture of drugs, and the lack of sleep and nutrition, plus the blood loss made her tired.

She felt safe, the scents were comforting her as the two fought the women. After about ten minutes the two males managed to defeat the dual wind users. "Gray-san, you can freeze these chains right, so we can get them off of Natsu-chan?" Sting asked. "Yeah, I should be able to." Gray said.

With that he cast a small spell on the ones holding Natsu's feet, and Sting busted them, and then Gray froze the ones binding Natsu's wrists and they too got busted.

Natsu slumped down into Sting and Gray's arms. Neither had noticed she was naked until that point. "Uh..." Sting said, his face turning the color of Natsu's hair, which caused Gray to laugh a bit, before he too caught a glimpse of Natsu's bare body.

Gray pulled his long coat off, and placed it on Natsu, he buttoned it up and then picked her up. Sting sniffed the air and frowned. "They tried to induce her heat." he hissed with a frown. Gray cradled Natsu close to his chest.

She was in bad shape, the two of them found an empty room to assess the damage, as well as to put her scarf that had been washed onto her, as well as Gray's coat and a pair of boxers one of them had brought along with them in their small pack for traveling.

Natsu clearly had a broken wrist, her body smelt of a lot of chemicals according to Sting, including a strong aphrodisiac that they had been trying to use to induce her heat. They saw all the cuts on her skin, as well as the bruises from hands, and other instruments. The two of them frowned. "Good thing we're nuking this place." Sting said, and Gray nodded in agreement.

"Send Erza a message, tell her we found Natsu and will wait in the room we came into the castle through." Gray said. Sting nodded and did so. They didn't get a message back from Erza for a short amount of time, due to the fact that Erza, Lucy and Wendy faced off with the guild master.

The three females managed to win, but Wendy had to use some magic to heal the wounds Lucy and Erza got during the fight. Eventually the group all met up back at the room they came from. "Gray-san and I are nuking this place, they did horrible things to Natsu-chan." Sting said. Erza nodded. "Give her to me, we'll meet you two back in town." she said.

Gray and Sting nodded. "You go left, I go right. Set the lacrima in each room and in strategic places. When we get to town we'll detonate them." Gray said, handing Sting fifty small explosive lacrima.

Erza, Wendy and Lucy with Natsu made their way back to the inn they stayed at the night before. "Our male companions are on their way back, from shopping, could we get two rooms again please?" Erza asked. "Of course." the innkeeper said, handing Erza the keys.

"We'll keep Natsu with us until those two get back. She's going to need them, but we'll bathe her and dress her properly before we give her to them, she smells really bad." Wendy said. "Yeah, let's run a nice hot bath for her." Lucy said. "I'll set the temperature and put the medicinal bubbles for healing purposes into it." Wendy said.

Erza and Lucy smiled. Wendy put the bubbles and hot water into the tub, and Erza is the one who bathed Natsu. Half way through the bath Natsu woke up. "Hmm?" She hummed out. "Hey Natsu, are you alright now?" Erza asked, dumping some hot water onto the girl to wash off the chemicals. "Hmm...y-yeah..." Natsu said, her voice was hoarse.

After washing and rinsing Natsu, Erza dried her off, and the three girls put Natsu into a long sleeping shirt. "Gray and Sting? Where are they?" Natsu asked softly. "They're on their way." Erza said. Natsu nodded. "'Kay." she said, before falling asleep, leaning against Erza's shoulder.

Gray and Sting arrived at the inn, Wendy was in the lobby waiting for them. "Here's your key, Erza has Natsu in our room right now." she said. Sting nodded. "Okay." Gray said. "We'll bring her into your room once you two go in there." Wendy said.

Gray and Sting walked into their room, and Erza came out from the girls room shortly after. The only reason they weren't keeping Natsu with them, was because they knew she needed comfort that they couldn't supply, but Gray and Sting could.

Erza laid Natsu out on the middle of the large king sized bed that was in the room she got for the boys and Natsu. Sting was sitting in a side chair while Gray bathed. Gray sat on the bed once he was done bathing, and Sting walked into the bathroom.

Gray laid on the right side of the bed again, he smiled when Natsu cuddled against him, her pink hair tickling his nose. Sting shook his head when he came out of the bathroom and saw the two. He crawled behind Natsu, who let out a soft sigh of contentedness as she felt safe and warm between the two.

The next morning would sure be interesting though. How were Gray and Sting going to explain why Natsu was in the same bed as them, and why they were all barely wearing anything?

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **I hope you all liked it.**


	15. Home and Family

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been a bit busy in real life as of late.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

 **As always, I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail, I make no money off this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter Warnings:** Flashbacks, possible anxiety attacks.

 **Warnings:** **Gender Bender** , romance, drama, angst, adult language, mentions of adult situations, AUish.

 **Pairings:** Gray x Fem!Natsu, Sting x Fem!Natsu, Future Gray x Fem! Natsu x Sting

* * *

 **Recap:** _Gray and Sting walked into their room, and Erza came out from the girls room shortly after. The only reason they weren't keeping Natsu with them, was because they knew she needed comfort that they couldn't supply, but Gray and Sting could._

 _Erza laid Natsu out on the middle of the large king sized bed that was in the room she got for the boys and Natsu. Sting was sitting in a side chair while Gray bathed. Gray sat on the bed once he was done bathing, and Sting walked into the bathroom._

 _Gray laid on the right side of the bed again, he smiled when Natsu cuddled against him, her pink hair tickling his nose. Sting shook his head when he came out of the bathroom and saw the two. He crawled behind Natsu, who let out a soft sigh of contentedness as she felt safe and warm between the two._

 _The next morning would sure be interesting though. How were Gray and Sting going to explain why Natsu was in the same bed as them, and why they were all barely wearing anything?_

* * *

 **Natsu's Nightmare/Flashback**

* * *

 _The temperature was barely above freezing, she was soaked to the bone and shivering. As a fire mage she shouldn't have been shivering, but she was so cold even her teeth were chattering. She was chained to the wall, her wrists bleeding and red from all the struggling she'd been doing._

 _"G-Gray...S-Sting..." Natsu whimpered. She'd never felt so alone, she hated it._

 _Aleks was in the room with her again. "They're not coming for you little Dragon. You're going to be Master's breeding bitch after this. No one will want you anymore." he said, taking his hand and running it along Natsu's thigh._

 _"Those boys will never be able to claim you." Aleks went on. "They're going to be disgusted with you. Hate you. Detest you. Reject you. Beat you." he said, a sick grin on his face._

 _"S-Shut up bastard!" Natsu hissed, once again tugging on the shackles which caused her wrists to ache more, but she wouldn't cry out. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the evergreen haired male. "You're a liar! They will come!" she said in defiance._

 _Aleks brought his hand up and brought it down across Natsu's face, splitting her lip open from the force. If they hadn't put magic draining shackles on her, she would be able to escape this hell, she could go back to the place she felt safe. She could go back to Gray and Sting..._

 _Aleks brought his dagger out again, and slashed at Natsu's tanned stomach. "Master said we shouldn't leave permanent marks, but he never said I couldn't cut you lightly." he grinned sadistically as he brought the dagger across her stomach again and again, eliciting soft hisses from the pink haired girl that was chained up._

 _"Aleks, Master wishes to speak to you." A feminine voice said. Aleks grunted and withdrew his dagger, he smirked at his handiwork, there were multiple thin crosshatched lines oozing blood on Natsu's abdomen._

 _"Clean her up Jia." Aleks said as the man turned and left the room, the woman smirked. "With pleasure." she giggled out joyously as she moved towards Natsu, a bucket of something in her hands. She dumped the contents over Natsu's head, causing the pinkette to scream out in pain, before whimpering. She wouldn't let a tear fall. "GRAY!" Natsu screamed, and when she was splashed again she cried out another name. "STING!" before she blacked out._

* * *

"GRAY!" Natsu screamed as she flew into a sitting position on the bed, her eyes still closed as she whimpered. "STING!" she yelled once more. Luckily for them the room had soundproof walls, so no one outside the room could hear Natsu.

Gray and Sting flew up as Natsu yelled for them. "Natsu!" Gray gasped out he turned the light on, he then gently wrapped his arms around Natsu. "Natsu-chan." Sting said a bit more quietly, he too wrapped his arms around the shaking woman.

Natsu kept shaking. "Breathe, Natsu!" Gray said. "G-Gray.." Natsu croaked out, her green eyes turned to see the pale ice mage next to her. "That's good Natsu-chan, calm down. Come back to us." Sting said, his voice entering Natsu's ear as she looked at Gray. Sting rubbed Natsu's back. "S-Sting...G-Gray..y-you're here!" Natsu choked out.

Gray and Sting looked at one another as Natsu let tears fall down her cheeks. "We're here Natsu." Gray said, he smiled at Natsu and wiped her tears away. "Y-You're...real..right?" Natsu asked, her normally level voice wavering. "Yes, we're here Natsu-chan." Sting said, he wrapped his muscular arms around the shaking woman's shoulders.

Gray wiped Natsu's tears off her cheeks and leaned forward to look into her eyes. "Come on Natsu, let's all get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." he said, a soft smile on his face as he kept eye contact. Natsu hiccuped and nodded. "Lay down and keep a hold on her Sting." Gray said.

"Alright." Sting said. "Come on Natsu-chan, let's lay down. I'm here, Gray is here. We're not going anywhere." he finished. Natsu hiccuped and nodded, Sting then lowered the two of them to the bed, his arms remained around Natsu as the two lay down. Gray shut the light off and lay on the bed with them. Natsu curled into Gray's chest. "I-I'm sorry...so sorry.." Natsu mumbled.

"Shh...it's alright Natsu, just get some rest." Gray said. "Yeah, sleep Natsu-chan. We'll be here, we promise." Sting said. Natsu sniffled again and nodded slowly. She shut her eyes and lay between the two males as they held her. Her head was on Gray's chest, she could smell him and Sting, their scents intermingling and lulling her into sleep again.

Gray eventually fell back to sleep, and Sting watched over both Natsu and Gray before he too fell back to sleep. The three managed to sleep all through the night after the first incident. They were awoken by a knock on their room door.

"Come on guys, it's time to check out!" Erza said as she pounded on the door. Natsu woke up and yawned, she felt oddly comfortable where she was. When her eyes opened she saw the pale skin of Gray and smiled, she then knew the person behind her had to be Sting, no one else would be in a bed with her and Gray aside from Happy of course, but this was not her exceed.

* * *

Natsu managed to wiggle out from the dual embraces somehow, and she went to the door. She was limping, and she was covered in bandages as well as a large shirt. "We'll be out in a few Erza, I'll wake them up." she said her voice a bit hoarse from her nightmare the night before. "Alright Natsu, we'll meet you in the lobby." Erza said, smiling at the Dragon Slayer.

Erza turned and walked away from the room as Natsu shut the door, by the time the pink haired girl turned around Gray and Sting were both awake. "Mm, morning." Gray said as he stretched. "G'morning Natsu-chan, Gray-san." Sting said as he too stretched. Natsu couldn't help herself, as she saw the sleepy looks on the two guys faces, she let out a soft laugh.

"What's so funny Natsu?" Gray asked. "Oh, nothing. You two just look really cute just waking up is all." Natsu said, her cheeks turning a light pink as she takes note of the males clothing, or lack there of rather.

Sting walked over to Natsu and leaned down, he kissed the tip of her nose before he picked her up, which causes her to let out a squeak. "Stiiing!" Natsu whined out, she gave him a mock glare as he set her on the bed. "Erza was at the door, we've got to get dressed and check out, so we can go home." she said.

"Alright, we don't have any clothes for you Natsu." Gray said. Natsu sighed. "Okay, can one of you ask Erza or Lucy for me then? I'm not going into public in this shirt." she said. Gray chuckled. He was already dressed. "I'll go. You two behave." he said, as he walked to the door. "Well that's no fun." Sting said with a laugh. Gray simply shook his head, his two Dragon Slayers were going to be the death of him someday, he could just see it now.

Erza was standing outside the room she had shared with Wendy, and Lucy. Happy had stayed at the guild, mainly because he was helping the people who remained back to clean up the house he and Natsu lived in, all the blood was hard to get out.

"Hey Erza, Natsu needs something to wear, she wants to know if you or Lucy have anything she can borrow until we get home?" Gray asked. Erza tapped her chin. "Lucy grabbed a set of clothes for her I think, I'll ask her." she said, before walking into the other room. Gray remained in the hall. A few minutes later Erza walked out with a set of clothes. "This will have to do." Erza said, handing the clothes to Gray.

"Thank you Erza." Gray said, he took the clothes and walked back into the room with Natsu and Sting. "Here you are Natsu, Lucy had these clothes." he said, handing the skirt and shirt to Natsu who pouted at them. "Aw man.." she said, causing the two males to laugh. Sting was fully dressed and ready to go when Gray walked into the room.

"Do you need help Natsu?" Gray asked. Natsu shrugged, she tried to take the long shirt off and winced before nodding. "O-Ouch, yeah. Please?" She asked. Gray walked over to her and helped her out of the shirt. Underneath her stomach had bandages wrapped around it, as well as her legs, wrists and ankles. He frowned at all the damage done to her, but then helped her into the small shirt Lucy had brought.

The skirt was short like Lucy's usually were, but in a deep red, Natsu's favorite color, and the shirt was the same style as Lucy's own, it was a short belly shirt, and had a tight fit over her breasts, it was black with a deep red flame design in the center. "Wow, Natsu-chan you look..." Sting began. "Hot." Gray finished, and then the two males grinned at one another as Natsu turned the same shade as her hair.

"Here are the boots for your feet." Gray said, handing Natsu a pair of long boots that went to right below her knees. Natsu stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, she actually looked quite good in the outfit, not that she'd ever say it out loud!

"Alright, do we have everything ready to go?" Natsu asked. Gray looked around. "I got my stuff." he said. "Me too, everything is packed and ready to go." Sting said. "Okay, let's get out of here then. I want to go home." Natsu said.

Gray, Natsu and Sting all walked out of the room they'd stayed in. Natsu stayed close to either of them at all times. If she wasn't next to Sting, she was next to Gray.

The three of them met with Lucy, Wendy and Erza in the lobby of the hotel. "Good morning, are you all ready to go back to Magnolia?" Erza asked. "Yeah." Gray said. "I am." Sting said. Natsu nodded. "Oh Natsu-nee!" Wendy said, smiling. "I have something for you." she finished. Natsu tilted her head to the side in confusion. "For me?" she asked. "Yeah, here!" Wendy said. She held out Natsu's scarf. "My scarf! I thought those bastards took it, thank you Wendy!" Natsu said, hugging the smaller girl.

Wendy hugged back, but was careful of all of the injuries on Natsu's body. Natsu put her scarf on and let out a soft sigh of happiness. Gray and Sting stayed next to her while they all stood in the lobby waiting for the girls to get their bags together, and then the group headed out. They caught the first train to Magnolia.

* * *

On the train Natsu sat between Gray and Sting, their scents comforting her and keeping her nausea in check, while her scent kept Sting's in check. Natsu was taken, but her motion sickness medicine was left in her bathroom, it's not like a kidnapper would take that sort of thing when abducting someone.

"Thank you.." Natsu said, her voice barely a whisper as she breathed in the scents of the two men on either side of her. She smiled at them, and they smiled back.

Erza, Lucy and Wendy sat across from the three of them, Erza was happy Natsu was safe, she hated that she'd been injured and tortured, but she knew Natsu would talk when she felt ready. Lucy thought Natsu looked cute in the red outfit that looked a lot like her own, and she knew the boys loved it. The skirt showed off Natsu's cute butt quite well, and Lucy knew Gray was an ass man.

The train ride was pretty uneventful, Natsu nodded off and her head would fall between the two males on either side of her as she slept, and when the train arrived in Magnolia Sting picked her up and carried her. "Are we taking her to her house, or are we taking her to a hotel until it's fixed?" Sting asked as he looked at the sleeping face of Natsu who managed to bury her face in his neck.

"There's no need for a hotel, she'll stay at my house with me." Gray said. Erza's eyes widened, and Lucy let out a giggle. Wendy simply smiled. "You will be staying as well, right Sting?" Gray asked. He knew he was going to need the light Dragon Slayers help if Natsu had another episode like she had the night before. "If it's not too much trouble." Sting said.

"I wouldn't offer if it was going to be too much trouble Sting." Gray said. "Alright, you guys go to the guild, we'll be at my house." he finished. "When Natsu-chan feels up to it, we'll send word to the guild, and come with her." Sting said.

Erza nodded. "Everyone else is on their way back from where they went too, within the next week or so everyone should be back." she said. "I've got to talk to Master Makarov later, if it's not too much trouble." Sting said. "I'll have him come over here to Gray's house." Erza said. Sting nodded. "Alright, see you ladies later." he said, and with that Gray, and Sting with Natsu went to Gray's house, where the three of them would be staying until otherwise.

Gray unlocked his front door and opened it for Sting who was still carrying the unconscious Natsu. "We'll put her in my bedroom, I got a big enough bed that if we have to we can lay with her." Gray said. His house was surprisingly clean, not at all how Sting expected it to be. Sting and Gray worked on taking Natsu's boots off, and then the two of them tucked the sleeping girl into the bed. She snuggled under the covers, the scent of Gray wrapping around her gently.

* * *

"Sting, why did you want to talk to gramps?" Gray asked as the two stepped out of the bedroom. "I gave Sabertooth to Minerva and Rogue...when I left because I felt something was wrong with Natsu-chan." Sting said. "Okay, and this pertains to talking to gramps how?" Gray asked,

The two moved to the living room, still within earshot of the bedroom, just in case Natsu needed them. "I want to join Fairy Tail." Sting said as the two sat down. Gray's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked, despite knowing the answer. "For Natsu-chan and...well you." Sting said, turning his head away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to stay close to you two. To maybe be able to prevent something like this happening again." he finished.

"What about your friends at Sabertooth Sting? I don't know if Natsu will approve of you leaving your guild." Gray said. "I don't care...Natsu-chan and you are what should matter to me, sure I'll miss my friends, but if nothing else they might just come to Fairy Tail too." Sting said. Gray nodded, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get the door, Gray-san. Go sit with Natsu-chan." he finished.

Gray nodded and got up off the couch, he headed to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through Natsu's sot pink hair, smiling at her sleeping form.

"Hello Sting, I was told you wished to speak to me?" Makarov said. "Yes, come on inside. I'd rather not talk about this in the open." Sting said. Makarov nodded and walked into the house. Sting shut the door behind him. "What is this about young Sabertooth master?" Makarov asked after the door shut.

"I stepped down as guild master of Sabertooth, and I was wondering if I'd be allowed to join Fairy Tail? I wish to stay close to Natsu-chan and Gray-san." Sting said. "I gave Minerva and Rogue control of Sabertooth before I left to come here when I felt something was wrong. When Gray-san and Natsu-chan first left I had this nagging feeling like something was going to go wrong." he explained.

Makarov listened to Sting as he spoke. "Well, you'll need permission from your current guild leader to exit your guild, before I can allow you to join Fairy Tail, but I see nothing wrong with you wanting to be close to those you care for." he said. Sting grinned. "I can call Minerva now on the lacrima if you wish to come with me to the guild hall." Makarov said. Sting nodded.

"Let me just tell Gray-san, Natsu-chan is resting right now, and I don't wish to wake her." Sting said. Makarov simply nodded. "I'll be right here." he said. Sting nodded and walked to the bedroom.

"Gray-san, I'm going to go with Master Makarov to the guild hall to talk to Minerva about exiting Sabertooth." Sting said. Gray looked up and nodded. "Alright, if Natsu wakes up while you're gone we'll go to the guild hall too." he said. Sting smiled and nodded. "See you in a bit then." Sting said. Gray chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we'll be here." he said.

Sting headed back to the living room. "Okay." he said. Makarov chuckled. "Let's go then, perhaps you'll be a new member to the Fairy Tail family before Natsu wakes up, wouldn't that be a surprise for her?" he asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, I want to stay close to them both." Sting said. Makarov smiled. "Should we expect any other members of Sabertooth to join us after this?" Makarov asked.

"Rogue and Yukino maybe, I'm not sure about anyone else though." Sting said as the two walked to the guild hall. Makarov chuckled as they walked. "They would all be welcome in Fairy Tail." Makarov said. The two arrived at the guild hall. "Alright, let's do this." Makarov led Sting to the room where the communication lacrima was located and contacted Sabertooth.

"Hello can I speak to Sabertooth's active guild master?" Makarov asked. "Of course." Rogue's voice was heard. "Minerva, it's the master of Fairy Tail, he wishes to speak to you." Rogue was heard saying. Minerva's face appeared on the lacrima. "To what do I owe the pleasure Master Makarov?" Minerva asked.

"Sting wishes to speak to you." Makarov said, he then stepped to the side and nodded to Sting, who walked to the lacrima and grinned. "Hey guys. I want to join Fairy Tail to stay close to Natsu-chan, I want to make sure nothing like this happens again." he said. Minerva clicked her tongue. "So you wish to exit Sabertooth then?" she asked. "Yes." Sting responded.

"W-what Sting's leaving?!" two voices were heard. "We want to go with him!" they echoed. "Silence!" Minerva said, glaring at the two on the other side of the lacrima. "There's nothing wrong with this. You are always welcome to come back at any time Sting, you two as well." Minerva was heard saying. "You will have two others coming to join in a few hours. I hope you all enjoy your lives from here on out." she finished.

Sting's Sabertooth mark vanished, causing him to flinch, it hurt a bit. He wasn't expecting it to hurt at all. The lacrima was cut off, and Minerva sent whoever spoke on the other end to Magnolia as well. They would arrive in a few hours time.

"Well that's out of the way now." Makarov said, before flicking his wrist and having a Fairy Tail Emblem appear in white on Sting's arm, in the exact place that his Sabertooth one had been before. Sting grinned. "Thank you for this Makarov." he said. Just call me Gramps, everyone else does." Makarov said.

"We'll set up a party for you and the other two, plus Natsu's recovery and return to us when the other groups who were searching all return." Makarov said. Sting nodded. "I'm going to head back to Gray-san and Natsu-chan." he said. Makarov smiled. "Go on then, get to it." he chuckled.

Sting took off with his light magic boosting his speed, he arrived back at Gray's house in under two minutes from the guild hall. He walked back into the house, Gray was still in the bedroom with Natsu, who had yet to wake up. "I'm back!" Sting called out. Gray chuckled a bit. Sting's voice causing Natsu to stir slowly. "Mmm..." Natsu hummed out as her green eyes opened.

"Do you feel better Natsu?" Gray asked. "Y-Yeah, sorry for passing out like that, I didn't really sleep while they were...torturing me." she said softly. "Well, there's a bit of a surprise for you in the living room, would you like to get up and see it?" Gray asked. He knew with how fast Sting came back that the other had gotten to join the guild, and that would make Natsu happy.

"Of course I would!" Natsu said as she sat up with a slight wince. She was healing, but the wounds were tender still. "Careful, come on." Gray said, offering her his hand. She gladly took it, and the two made their way to the living room. "STING!" Natsu said, grinning widely as she saw the light Dragon Slayer in the living room.

"Hey Natsu-chan, I'm part of Fairy Tail now, I got allowed in, and Yukino and Rogue are on their way to join too." Sting said. Natsu let out a loud squeal at the prospect of her three friends from Sabertooth joining their family in Fairy Tail. She dragged Gray with her as she tackled Sting, sending the three of them tumbling to the ground.

"Oof!" "Ouch!" Gray and Sting said, soon enough all three of them were laughing together on the floor of the living room. Natsu hugged the two of them tightly, and then the three of them got up. "So Rogue and Yukino should arrive in about an hour, they probably took the express train, Rogue wouldn't leave her on the train by herself. Should we meet them at the station?" Sting asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu said with excitement in her voice. Gray chuckled and Sting laughed a bit. She was happy, which made them happy, of course she was going to probably have many nightmares, but the two of them would do their hardest to fight them off at her side. They would make sure she knew she was cared for and loved.

* * *

Rogue and Yukino were on the train to Magnolia together, and when the train arrived Natsu, Gray and Sting were all waiting for them, coming along with the two were Froche and Lector. With the Dragon Slayers being allowed to join, Makarov would likely let their exceeds as well.

"Yukino-chan!" Natsu said, launching herself at the other girl, which she hugged tightly. Sting, Rogue and Gray all chuckled and shook their heads. "I'm glad you found your happiness Sting-kun." Yukino said as soon as Natsu stopped squeezing her in a tight hug. With that the three Dragon Slayers, the Celestial Mage, the Ice Mage and the two exceeds made their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall, where Rogue and Yukino were given their marks as well.

Gajeel and Cana's groups made their way back to Magnolia, but Laxus's was still on it's way back. They'd all brought some things from the areas they were in. Laxus's group would be arriving within the following two days, so Makarov began planning the party after giving Rogue and Yukino their marks.

"We should find a place to stay." Yukino said. "Yukino can stay in Fairy Hills if she wants." Erza said. "What about Rogue?" Natsu asked. "He can stay at my house for the time being." Makarov said. "I have more than enough room, or he could even stay here at the guild hall. It's up to him." he finished.

"I'd like to stay here in the guild hall, if it's not too much trouble." Rogue said. "It's no trouble at all." Makarov said. "I'll show you to your room." he finished. Rogue nodded as Makarov walked him to the side with all the rooms, and gave him one. "Here's the key to the room, if you need anything I'm always in my office or the main room in the guild hall. Just come find me." Makarov said. "Thank you for your warm welcome." Rogue said.

"We're like a huge family here, you'll get used to it." Makarov said, before he went back to the main room in the guild hall. Yukino and Erza were gone, Erza taking the girl to the girls dorm in Fairy Hills, to get settled in.

As everyone was on their way back to Magnolia, and the new guild members were getting settled in, Gray, Natsu and Sting made their way back to Gray's house, where Happy was now waiting along with Lector.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Sorry it's so short! I hope you all liked it regardless!**

 **Not looking forward to the 16th...ugh birthdays.**


End file.
